Cuando el amor llega
by la-meli-forever
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPITULO! La guerra entre Voldemort y Dumbledore... hermione perdona a Draco? Entren y lean! Dejen reviews! Lameliforever
1. La carta de Ron y el cumpleaños de Harry

Las cartas de Ron y el cumpleaños de Harry.  
  
Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, cuando una lechuza amarronada se chocó contra el vidrio de la ventana de su pieza. Rápidamente se paró y corrió a abrirle al pobre Errol.  
  
-Así que me traes una carta de Ron, eh??- le preguntó Hermione a la desorientada lechuza que ahora se acomodaba sobre su cama. Obviamente que ella no esperaba que la lechuza le respondiera, pero creía que quizás le pediría una recompensa o algo así (como solía hacer Hedwing, la ágil lechuza de Harry). Pero Errol sólo se limitó a acostarse. Era comprensible, la pobre ya estaba vieja para seguir haciendo "entregas". Hermione desprendió con facilidad la carta que tenía atada en su pata, y comenzó a desplegarla. De primera se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal: la carta no estaba dirigida a ella, sino a su amigo Harry. Ya estaba a punto de cerrar la carta y devolvérsela a Errol para que se la llevara a su correcto destinatario, cuando de repente sintió "curiosidad" de saber lo que decía.  
  
Harry: como estas? He pensado en lo que me has dicho y puede ser cierto, pero no estoy seguro. Prefiero esperra. No quisiera que mis hermanos se burlaran de mí todo el año porque no pude entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, aunque ahora que Wood ya no está en la escuela es posible que necesiten a un jugador más. Bueno, mándame una lechuza pronto. Ah, mis hermanos Fred y George también te mandan saludos por tu cumpleaños. Estoy seguro de que esta carta va a llegar después que la otra así que supongo que ya recibiste mi regalo. Bueno, nos vemos pronto.  
  
Ron  
  
P.D: cuando nos veamos tengo que contarte algo de Percy... no lo vas a creer.... te adelanto algo... esta relacionado con Hermione...  
  
Hermione se quedó pensativa. De que estarían hablando Ron?? Qué era lo que le iba a contar a Harry de Percy?? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero seguro no era nada importante. Se puso a cerrar prolijamente la carta (que inmoral la chica ^_^ ) y cuando terminó, la enganchó en la pata de la lechuza quien se alejó de su casa muy lentamente, en dirección contraria a la casa de Harry (siempre perdida la pobre T_T ).  
  
Como hacía para todos los cumpleaños de Harry, Hermione le había mandado una tarjeta de Feliz cumpleaños que tenía el dibujo de un jugador de Quidditch (ella no lo conocía ^_^ ) montado en una Saeta de fuego y cada vez que se abría la tarjeta, el jugador manipulaba la escoba con una destreza increíble y atrapaba la Snitch. Este año además le había comprado un libro que había considerado interesante (seamos honestos, a Hermione CUALQUIER libro le parecía interesante) titulado " Los Shilecitos, ¿una hierba o un animal? ". Y todo lo había comprado en una tarde que se paseaba con sus padres por el Callejón Diagon.  
  
Luego de bajar a la cocina (su habitación estaba en el segundo piso) y desayunar volvió a su cuarto y haciendo un poco de espacio en su escritorio (que estaba lleno de libros de magia) apoyó un pergamino y sacó tinta para escribirle una carta a Ron. Seguramente Harry no debía de estar pasando su cumpleaños demasiado divertido al lado de los Dursley, así que podían planear una forma de sacarlo de allí. Humedeció su pluma en el tintero y escribió:  
  
Ron: porque ya no me mandas lechuzas?? Hace mucho que no recibo noticias tuyas... no estarán organizando algo con Harry, no??? Solo espero que no se metan en problemas... Cambiando de tema, crees que podríamos hacer algo para sacar a Harry de Privet Drive? Mándame una lechuza pronto (es decir, una lechuza que no sea Errol) ya que sería lindo para Harry no tener que pasar todo lo que resta de las vacaciones con los Dursley. Besos. Herms  
  
Como el padre de Hermione tenía que pasar por el Callejón Diagon, ella, le dio la carta, para que él la llevara a una oficina "de correo" (de lechuzas obvio). Cuando regresó a su casa, le comentó que el lugar estaba lleno de gente que quería enviar sus cartas, así que de seguro tardaría bastante en llegar a su destinatario. Esto entristeció un poco a Hermione, sin embargo a la noche llegó a su casa la respuesta de Ron. Eran dos simples líneas escritas de manera un tanto desprolijas y se notaba a simple vista que las había escrito apurado.  
  
Herms: ya tenía en mente un plan para ir a buscar a Harry, no te preocupes ya organicé todo, paso a buscarte a la medianoche y te puedes quedar en la Madriguera por el resto de las vacaciones. Ron  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste, manden reviews y díganme su opinión!! (o por lo menos háganme saber que alguien lo está leyendo!). Les prometo que voy a subir los capítulos en cuanto los termine de escribir y también les prometo que van a ser más divertidos y más largos que este, je jeje. Besos La_meli_forever 


	2. Percy se enamoró?

Percy se enamoro?  
  
Luego de pedirle la autorización a sus padres para irse a la Madriguera y quedarse allí por el resto de sus vacaciones, Hermione subió a su cuarto y se puso a guardar todas sus cosas en un gran baúl de cuero. Entre sus cosas había libros de hechizos para repasar cuando tuviera un tiempo libre ("nunca está de más revisar encantamientos, aunque ya me los sepa todos de memoria"), también pergaminos, plumas, su tintero, su hermosa varita mágica hecha de cola de Unicornio y sus numerosas túnicas.  
  
Como ya estaba en el 5º año de Hogwarts, tenía pensado (además de obtener las mejores calificaciones) lucir como una mujer adulta, aún cuando eso significara tener que luchar horas y horas con su cabello (siempre enmarañado), maquillarse a diario e incluso vestirse con ropas un poco más ajustada que las que estaba acostumbrada a ponerse.  
  
Antes de cerrar definitivamente su baúl, recogió de su mesita de luz una foto mágica en la que estaban Harry y Ron, sus dos mejores amigos. En ella se veía como ellos, se acercaban caminando y en un determinado momento Ron pisaba un pozo y se caía al suelo bruscamente. También se podía ver a Harry riéndose descontroladamente ante aquella situación. Hermione se consideraba muy afortunada de tenerlos como amigos, ya que nunca la habían defraudado (aunque habían habido algunas "pequeñas" peleas), y ella sabía que siempre podría contar con ellos. Mientras veía por enésima vez como se caía Ron (en la foto) escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación. Rápidamente guardó la foto y cerró el baúl.  
  
-Pasa, está abierto- dijo Hermione, creyendo que era su madre. Fue bastante grande su sorpresa al voltearse y ver entrar a Ron (que no dejaba de mirar a todas partes, preguntándose que eran todos eso "extraños objetos").  
  
-Hola Herms - le dijo Ron acompañado por un movimiento de su mano - qué te pasa, porque esa cara?  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parada mirándolo con cara de incrédula O_O así que rápidamente le dijo:  
  
- hola, lo siento, es que no esperaba verte en mi casa...- y otra vez se quedó mirando a Ron, no sabía porque, pero le parecía que el estaba... mucho más lindo que de costumbre.  
  
- No sabías que venía?- dijo Ron (sin darse cuenta de la insistente mirada que le echaba Hermione) - no te llegó una lechuza? Ya no se puede confiar en las lechuzas y eso que no te mandé mi carta con Errol- dijo algo enojado.  
  
-No quise decir eso, Ron - le aclaró Hermione - es solo que me sorprendiste un poco, no te escuché llegar.  
  
-Ah! Es eso - dijo aliviado - lo que pasa es que entramos por tu chimenea utilizando los polvos flu  
  
-Entramos??? Con quien viniste?- preguntó interesada Hermione  
  
-Con mi hermano Percy que me insistió en venir, para que no me "meta en problemas"  
  
Hermione (que notó la ironía con que había dicho esto último) le preguntó:  
  
-Por que lo dices de esa manera ???  
  
-Es que - dijo Ron sin parar de reírse - mi hermano se peleó con su novia y estuvo todas las vacaciones pensando en tí..... hasta una vez lo encontré en mi cuarto sosteniendo una foto tuya y en ese momento no supo contestarme que hacía allí...... claro que después inventó un montón de excusas, pero yo no le creí ni una.... además estoy seguro de que me robó una foto tuya porque no la encuentro por ninguna parte. Después de todo es comprensible que él sienta eso por ti.... ya que eres la única que no lo trata mal (ni siquiera le hace un poquito de burla) y compartes su idea de "orden y respeto de las reglas".  
  
Hermione se quedó mirándolo estupefacta O_O. Pero Ron no le dejó mucho tiempo para que se quedara pensando. La agarró del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro hacia la planta baja insistiéndole que debían apurarse porque sino llegarían a la casa de Harry a las seis de la mañana. Además le aseguró que no tenía que preocuparse por Percy, ya que él nunca se iba a animar a decirle nada, e incluso aparentaría como si nada pasara. Pero igual Hermione no quería encontrárselo, no sabía que le iba a decir, como lo iba a mirar a la cara.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban la mamá, el papá de Hermione y Percy hablando animadamente, todos se callaron y se pusieron a mirarla. Hermione completamente roja de la vergüenza (principalmente porque la estaba mirando el hermano de Ron) pronunció un tímido "Hola". Percy se le acercó, la saludó y le dijo:  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos llegar antes del desayuno a la Madriguera- y sin dejar de sonreir - bajaré tu baúl por medio de un encantamiento, así no tardamos tanto tiempo....  
  
-Se nota que está feliz de verte- dijo Ron en voz baja para que solo Hermione lo escuchara, ella le echó una mirada significativa. Pero esto no detuvo a Ron quien agregó - pobre, ya no sabe que hacer para llamar tu atención, se aprovecha de que terminó la escuela para hacer magia - la cara de Hermione se puso más violenta - y encima, te quiere conquistar haciendo un encantamiento que hasta Neville Longbotton podría hacer- Ante esto Hermione le dio a Ron un codazo en medio de las costillas, y por suerte funcionó porque Ron no volvió a hacer más bromas.  
  
Como en la casa de Harry no tenían chimenea, no podían utilizar los polvos flu para llegar. Luego de salir por la puerta delantera y de despedirse de sus padres caminaron dos cuadras y se pusieron a esperar en una esquina. Hermione no tenía la menor idea de que esperaban, pero pronto llegó la respuesta a su pregunta. Tenía que admitir que se sorprendió bastante al ver salir prácticamente de la nada a un gran colectivo. Una vez que se habían subido Ron le contó que eso era un Autobús Noctámbulo y también le aconsejo que se atara el cinturón de seguridad, porque el autobús iba a una velocidad increíble. Por suerte Hermione le hizo caso porque ni bien arrancó fue impulsada contra el asiento. Justo en el momento en que ella se acostumbraba a la velocidad, el autobús se detuvo y les dijo que habían llegado (porque Percy le había indicado a los conductores a donde querían ser llevados).  
  
Trepándose por una enredadera que había crecido justo debajo de la ventana de Harry, Ron llegó a su cuarto y procurando no hacer mucho ruido, tocó dos veces en la ventana. Esta se abrió de par en par permitiéndole a Ron entrar. Pocos minutos después bajaban Ron y Harry (que traían la jaula de Hedwing y algunos libros). Percy, realizó el mismo encantamiento que había hecho al bajar el baúl de Hermione, para sacar de la casa de los Dursley, el de Harry. Luego de que se saludaran y que escucharan a Percy cuestionar lo que acababan de hacer (" Harry estas seguro que tus tíos no se preocuparan por ti? No fue nada ético lo que hicimos... les dejaste por lo menos una nota??...) se subieron al autobús.  
  
Después de que Ernie y Stan, el conductor del colectivo y su ayudante, saludaran a Harry afectuosamente (Harry les explicó que los había conocido cuando se escapó de la casa de sus tíos, antes del comienzo del tercer año en Hogwarts) se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a hablar acerca de sus vacaciones. Harry no tenía mucho que contar, había pasado unos días terribles con los Dursley, pero por lo menos su "gordo" primo Dudley ya no le provocaba tantos problemas ( Harry estaba convencido de que le tenía miedo).  
  
En cuanto a Ron, él había pasado unas vacaciones bastante movidas. Habían abierto cerca de su casa una feria (mágica por supuesto) donde había un juego que había llamado su atención: eran como especies de autos para dos o tres personas, que iban en fila y se desplazaban a gran velocidad por un soporte que subía y bajaba como formando montañas ( Hermione y Harry no quisieron desilucionarlo, pero ese juego era muy conocido en el mundo "muggle" y se llamaba "Montaña Rusa"). Ron también les contó que fue a ver un partido de Quidditch de su equipo preferido (Hermione no lo conocía) y luego la charla se orientó principalmente a las escobas voladoras, los partidos y los jugadores de Quidditch (tema que aburrió bastante a Hermione).  
  
Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, ya era de mañana (obvio que todos habían dormido en el autobús, así que no sintieron lo largo que fue el viaje). Percy les dijo que entraran a la casa y que él acomodaría las pertenencias de cada uno.  
  
-Que te dije..... está pidiendo a gritos tu aprobación Herms- le dijo Ron esperando ver la reacción de Hermione.  
  
- Te he dicho que dejes de hacerle burla a Percy- le respondió un poco enojada.  
  
-De que hablan?- preguntó intrigado Harry, que no sabía nada del asunto.  
  
Pronto Ron lo puso al tanto de lo que le ocurría a su hermano. Ante cada cosa que le decía Ron, Harry abría los ojos O_O y lo miraba sorprendido.  
  
-Pues lo tenía muy bien escondido..... tengo que admitir que nunca me lo habría esperado...... y menos de Percy...... si me dijeras que es Fred o George el que se enamoró de Herms te lo creo...... pero Percy, tan "correcto" enamorarse de una chica que podría ser su hermana menor...... que desagradable...... - dijo Harry.  
  
- YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!!!!!!!- dijo Hermione completamente enojada.  
  
Pero ella no se imaginaba que pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la Madriguera sería un infierno. Porque no solo Ron y Harry sabían lo de Percy, sino también George, Fred y sus otros dos hermanos Charles y Bill. Y no perdían oportunidad (en especial los mellizos) de decirle indirectas a ella o a Percy quien solo se limitaba a decirles:  
  
- Ya déjenme en paz, y no molesten a Hermione, no se dan cuenta de que es una invitada. Que va a pensar de esta familia?  
  
Cierta vez Fred y George le contestaron:  
  
-Se nota que quieres quedar bien con Hermione, pero esfuérzate más, porque no te está saliendo!-  
  
Todos se empezaron a reir (menos Hermione y Ginny). Percy los miró con los ojos muy abiertos O_O y no supo que contestarles. Hecho por el cuál se "afirmó" que ella le gustaba y no perdían momento para recordárselo.  
  
La única que no la molestaba era Ginny. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir con todos hermanos varones, y sabía lo que era que la molestaran continuamente. Por eso se había convertido en su aliada. Muy pronto se hicieron buenas amigas y pasaban el tiempo juntas. Por suerte cuando estaba con Ginny, las bromas hacia Percy disminuían (ella, no sabía por qué), así que Hermione se sentía más tranquila.  
  
Descontando las bromas, Hermione pasó las vacaciones juntó a sus amigos y amiga y tenía que admitir que se había divertido bastante. Habían ido a la feria ( Ron les había insistido en subirse a la Montaña Rusa) y también había jugado Quidditch, cerca de la Madriguera. Harry le había permitido a Hermione subirse en su Saeta de Fuego y esa fue la primera vez que ella comprendió (por lo menos un poco) por qué les apasionaba tanto el Quidditch. Realmente se sintió bien al sentir como una suave brisa fresca le golpeaba el rostro.  
  
Cuando ya faltaba poco para el comienzo de las clases, llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, con los libros que necesitaban para su quinto año. Así que un día fueron todos al Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas. En la librería encontraron a todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor y también a algunos de Slytherin.  
  
Cuando estaban en el mostrador, apunto de pagar los libros, una voz les dijo:  
  
- Miren amigos, si son el sucio Potter, el pobre de Ron y la sangresucia de Gran.....  
  
Hermione que reconoció la voz de Draco Malfoy, no lo dejó terminar y se dio vuelta bruscamente. Así como Draco no pudo terminar su frase, ella no fue capaz de decirle nada. Simplemente se quedó callada. Si en su momento había pensado que Ron estaba más lindo que de costumbre, pues entonces no tenía forma de describir a Draco. Quizás era porque nunca le había prestado demasiada atención, o porque ahora él estaba cambiado, pero Hermione no recordaba que Draco fuera tan......... hermoso, precioso..... no había un adjetivo que lo definiera correctamente.  
  
Harry y Ron, interrumpieron sus pensamientos y se pusieron a gritarle a Malfoy toda clase de groserías. Pero él se había quedado con una extraña expresión y observaba (disimuladamente) el rostro de Hermione. No supo que decirles a Harry y a Ron (porque estaba MUY ocupado mirando a Hermione y simplemente no había prestado atención a los comentarios de los chicos). Así que sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y seguido por sus dos "camaradas" Crabbe y Goyle (que parecían dos enormes gorilas) salieron del lugar.  
  
Harry y Ron chocaron sus manos:  
  
-Esta vez ganamos nosotros!!!- dijeron contentos - le viste la cara al estúpido de Malfoy, no sabía que decir - dijo Ron - y a ti que te pasa Herms?? Vuelve a la Tierra!!!!!  
  
Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando a ella, salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y les dijo que estaba contenta de ver la cara de perdido de Malfoy (aunque esa no era la verdad).  
  
Una vez que habían vuelto a la Madriguera y habían cenado Hermione se fue a acostar (dormía en la misma habitación que Ginny). Y antes de dormirse se puso a hablar con la hermana de Ron.  
  
-Qué harías si te gustara una persona y no sabes si él se va a fijar en ti alguna vez ?? - le preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Mmmmmm... no lo se... probablemente trataría de llamar su atención para ver si mi amor es correspondido- le dijo Ginny.  
  
Ella era muy sabia en cuestiones del amor, así que probablemente tenía razón. Mañana se subiría al Expreso de Hogwarts y vería que reacciones provocaba en Malfoy... llegaría el hermoso de Draco a fijarse en ella?  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
Hola!!!!! Como están?? Por favor, mándenme reviews quiero saber si hay alguien que está leyendo mi fic!!! Díganme si les va gustando y si les gustaría que cambiara algo. Gracias por leerlo! La_meli_forever 


	3. Camino a Hogwarts

Camino a Hogwarts  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó de muy buen humor. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar.  
  
-Buenos días a todos! - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Todos los presentes la miraron extrañados, pero no le preguntaron nada, porque supusieron que estaba alegre porque comenzaban las clases. Pero ese no era el motivo. Ella estaba deseando encontrarse con Draco en el tren y sabía que solo faltaban unas horas para que lo hiciera. Luego del desayuno subió con Ginny a la habitación y prepararon sus cosas. Cuando terminaron, bajaron a la sala de estar. Allí se encontraron con Ron (que tenía una increíble cara de dormido *_* ) y a Harry que luchaba con Hedwing para meterla en su jaula.  
  
-Ya estamos todos??? - preguntó la mamá de Ron - entonces será mejor que salgamos, porque afuera nos están esperando unos... como los llaman los muggle? Ah, si, unos taxis  
  
Como Harry la miró extrañado (no sabía por qué no utilizaban algún método mágico para llegar) la madre agregó:  
  
- Lo que pasa, Harry es que el papá de Ron ya fue investigado varias veces por el Ministerio de la Magia debido a "algunas" cosas que hicieron los mellizos y Ron, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de despertar sospechas entre los muggles otra vez.  
  
Como toda la familia de Ron iba a la estación de trenes y además llevaban un montón de equipaje, necesitaron cuatro taxis. Hermione fue en la parte trasera del auto con Harry y Ron y (por desgracia para ella), también los acompañó Percy.  
  
-No te da ni siquiera un poquito de lástima, Herms??? Quiere estar contigo hasta el último instante - había dicho cruelmente Ron. Claro que ella no se había reído, pero en el fondo, Percy comenzaba a darle un poco de lástima, es que le parecía absurdo el modo en que demostraba sus sentimientos... aunque dentro de todo prefería eso, por lo menos sabía que no se le iba a declarar o algo así ^_^ . Por suerte una vez que se subieran al tren, todo volvería a la normalidad, Percy se iría a su casa y ella no tendría que enfrentarlo más.  
  
Una vez que llegaron a King Cross, atravesaron la plataforma 9 ¾ y se subieron al tren. Encontraron un compartimiento vacío casi al final del pasillo y se acomodaron. Cuando pasó la mujer con el carrito lleno de golosina, Harry se compró (como siempre hacía) un montón de comida. El tren rápidamente se puso en movimiento y el paisaje (que se observaba por la ventana) pronto cambió y se tornó en algo monótono y aburrido que solo contaba con una escasa cobertura vegetal.  
  
Como en el tren se tenía permitido hacer magia, Hermione comenzó a practicar algunos "simples hechizos" como ella los llamaba. Hermione dijo en voz baja:  
  
- " Poción de la invisibilidad" que ridiculez, quién querría hacer algo así??-  
  
Pero eso fue suficiente para que Harry y Ron se abalanzaran sobre Hermione y le sacaran el libro prácticamente de un tirón. Justo en ese momento entraban en el compartimiento Fred y George.  
  
- Vaya, tu si que tienes muuuuy mala suerte Hermione, mi hermano no va a dejar de molestarte - dijo Fred.  
  
- Je je, no se preocupen es solo un libro, además creo que es mi culpa, no debí de haber pronunciado el nombre de la poción, conociendo que le ENCANTA meterse en problemas - dijo mirandolo a Ron que se ponía tan colorado como su cabello.  
  
Fred y George se miraron extrañados y dijeron: -No hablábamos de Ron, nos referíamos a Percy. Ahora, de que es la poción??- dijeron intentando ver el libro por encima del hombro de Ron.  
  
A Hermione le sorprendió tanto escuchar que hablaban de Percy que se quedó con la boca abierta. No acababa de entender lo que le habían dicho. Percy estaba en el tren?  
  
-Pero si Percy ya terminó el colegio... que hace aquí??- preguntó Hermione  
  
- No lo sabemos - fueron interrumpidos cuando se abrió la puerta del tren - pregúntale tu, ahí lo tienes - agregaron al ver entrar a Percy.  
  
Él se limitó a saludarlos y a decirles que si lo necesitaban, se encontraba en el compartimiento de al lado. Luego tan repentinamente como había entrado, se fue. Hermione no estaba segura de que alguien hubiera escuchado sus palabras, porque en ese momento estaban todos leyendo animadamente la poción.  
  
- Quizás podamos hacerla, así nos sería más fácil entrar a la cocina a robar comida, e incluso para escabullirnos hacia Hogsmeade... - fue lo último que escuchó decir Hermione antes de salir del compartimiento.  
  
Tenía en mente ir a buscar a Percy para aclarar de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Podía ser que él estuviera enamorado de ella, pero le resultaba extraño que se subiera al tren solo para seguirla.... seguramente tenía algún asunto pendiente con Dumbledore... pero qué podría ser?  
  
Dejando de pensar en eso se dirigió al compartimiento de al lado, no estaba segura si era el de la derecha o el de la izquierda, así que se decidió por uno de los dos ( si no llegaba a ser el de Percy se disculpaba y se iba, no era mucho problema, no?). Sin embargo al abrir la puerta del de la derecha se quedó paralizada. Allí sentado se encontraba Draco mirando por la ventana.  
  
-Ya era hora de que volvieran - dijo malhumorado - a donde fueron Crabbe .... - no terminó su frase porque en ese momento se había volteado y había visto a Hermione parada en la puerta. Por unos segundos (que habían parecido para ambos una eternidad) solo se limitaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Hermione estaba como paralizada mirando sus HERMOSOS ojos color miel.  
  
De pronto, un ruido de pasos interrumpió el silencio. Un grupo de profesores pasaron corriendo y les dijeron a todos los que estaban en el pasillo que se metieran en los compartimientos y cerraran la puerta. Así que Hermione no tuvo "otra opción" (si se moría de ganas... ^_^) que encerrarse con Draco. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, fue y se sentó enfrente de él.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Draco le dirigió la palabra: -Qué hacías entrando en mi compartimiento hace rato? - dijo recuperando su tono malhumorado.  
  
A Hermione le molestó bastante que él le dijera eso, así que le contestó secamente: -No venía a verte a ti, si a eso te refieres. Lo que iba a hacer no es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa- y sin decirle nada más, se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Draco cambio la expresión amargada de su rostro por una amistosa. A ella le pareció que estaba en el cielo y que enfrente de ella se había sentado el ángel más lindo que existía. Draco estaba a punto de decirle algo y por lo visto iba a ser algo bueno pero la puerta del compartimiento lo interrumpió cuando se abrió y dejó pasar a Percy.  
  
-ya pueden salir, ya no hay proble...-se calló de repente cuando la vio a Hermione - Hermione... ya puedes volver a tu compartimiento.  
  
Ella se enojó tanto con Percy, porque interrumpió a Draco en el momento en que él iba a decirle una cosa linda, que se olvidó completamente de preguntarle qué hacía en el tren y que había pasado recién en el pasillo. Abrió bruscamente la puerta del compartimiento en el que todavía estaban Harry, Ron, Fred y George y se desplomó sobre un asiento libre.  
  
-Dónde estabas herms??? nos preocupamos por ti cuando tuvimos que cerrar el compartimiento y no sabíamos adonde habías ido- dijo ron sonrojándose.  
  
- Lamento no haberles dicho nada. Iba camino a... - Hermione pensó un momento lo que iba a decir, no quería confesarles que iba a interrogar a Percy, porque comenzarían a burlarse de ella, y lo último que quería es que dijeran que ella gustaba de Percy o algo así - a comprar unas "ranas de chocolate".  
  
- Y en que compartimiento quedaste?? - preguntó Harry  
  
-Eeeh.....sola. Justo me hicieron entrar en un compartimiento en el que no había nadie - No estaba segura porque había mentido en esto último, quizás para no levantar sospechas.  
  
- Bueno, nosotros vamos a molestar a Percy para que nos diga cuanto sabe de lo sucedido en el pasillo - dijeron Fred y George. Y rápidamente salieron al corredor.  
  
El resto del viaje paso sin demasiados sobresaltos. Harry y Ron se la pasaron hablando de Quidditch, Sirius Black, los estúpidos Dursley y también del patético Draco Malfoy y sus "seguidores". Hermione procuró no escuchar estas últimas palabras que decían, porque Draco ya no le caía mal como antes (de hecho le caía MUUY bien). Así que se puso a hacer hechizos y encantamientos muy ruidosos.  
  
De vez en cuando se abría la puerta de su compartimiento, pero no entraba Draco (como tanto estaba deseando Hermione ^_^ ) sino diferentes personas: la mujer del carrito de golosinas, algunos alumnos de Hogwarts que se equivocaban de compartimiento e incluso los mellizos Fred y George ("Percy se cree mejor que nosotros...se hace el importante... no nos quiso decir nada de lo ocurrido... vamos a echarle un hechizo imperdonable......."). Y aunque hermione estaba segura de que los mellizos no sabían como hacer esos hechizos, (por suerte para Percy) estaba segura de que se las arreglarían para hacerle algo. Quizás le cambiaban el color de pelo o lo hacían caerse en medio del pasillo. Hermione se rió al imaginarse a Percy con el pelo de color verde, o tirado en el suelo, en medio del comedor de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando faltaba poco para llegar Hermione, Harry y Ron, se pusieron sus túnicas de Gryffindor. Ella sacó un pequeño espejo de bolsillo, y con un movimiento de su varita se delineó los ojos. Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados y justo cuando le iban a preguntar porqué se maquillaba, el tren se detuvo y se escuchó la voz de Hagrid diciendo:  
  
-Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los de primer año por favor síganme hacia el lago  
  
Como hacía mucho que no lo veían, los tres se bajaron rápidamente y fueron directo a saludarlo.  
  
- Hagrid!!!! - gritaron los tres a coros  
  
- Harry, Ron, Hermione.... que grande que están!! - les dijo mientras los abrazaba - bueno, nos veremos luego, en el castillo, adiós. DIJE QUE LOS DE PRIMER AÑO VINIERAN PARA ACÁ! - dijo elevando la voz.  
  
Hermione pudo ver como todos los chicos de primer año lo miraban asustados, y varios se acercaron temblando ( y no del frío ^_^ ). Ron la tironeó del brazo y la hizo entrar al castillo. Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón se acomodaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y saludaron a algunos alumnos que ya estaban sentados (Neville Longbotton, Jordan Lee, Seamus Finnigan...).  
  
Hermione se había sentado (entre Harry y Ron) y esperaba impaciente que Draco entrara por la puerta del comedor. La espera duró poco. Draco entró haciendo chocar la puerta contar la pared ( Hermione sintió como si toda la habitación se iluminara de repente ^_^ ). Pero su ánimo casi se cae al suelo cuando vio que agarrada del brazo de Draco venía Pancy Parkinson. No lo podía creer.... seguro que era su novia.... después de todo los dos eran de Slytherin.... y Hermione sabía que Pancy se moría (literalmente) por Draco. Pero sus sospechas no eran acertadas. Así lo confirmó cuando Draco miró a Pancy y le pegó un grito tan fuerte que retumbó en todo el comedor.  
  
- TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!!!!- le dijo, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de ella de un empujón.  
  
Pero esto no detuvo a Pancy quien se sentó al lado de Draco y procuró hablar con él y abrazarlo cuantas veces le fuera posible. Hermione estaba que reventaba mientras veía como Pancy se le acercaba, cuando de repente Draco miró directamente hacia donde estaba ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y a Hermione le pareció que Draco dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa (pero no maliciosa, una sonrisa buena! ^_^ ). Justo en ese momento la voz de Seamus (que estaba sentado enfrente de ella), la llamó.  
  
- Hermione, Harry, Ron podría sacarles una foto?? - preguntó.  
  
- Claro.... pero para que la quieres?? - le dijo Harry.  
  
-Es que tenía en mente hacer un álbum de fotos, con todos mis compañeros de Gryffindor.  
  
- Ah bueno... quieres que nos paremos o algo así??- le preguntó  
  
- No ahí están bien, pero pónganse más juntos que no van a entrar en la foto - agregó  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se abrazaron. Ella, no se imaginaba que por ese corto abrazo, un chico (que no le sacaba los ojos de encima), se había puesto tan celoso que había empujado a todos los que estaban alrededor (incluyendo a Pancy, je je je ^_^ ).  
  
Cuando el último alumno llegó al Gran Salón (fue Percy, que se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor), comenzó la Ceremonia de Selección. Como todos los años, la profesora Mac Gonagall les pidió a los alumnos de primer año que se acercaran al Sombrero Seleccionador. Les explicó que cuando pronunciara sus respectivos nombres, se tenían que sentar en el banco y ponerse el sombrero; éste les diría a que casa debían pertenecer. Pero antes escucharían el nuevo discurso del Sombrero Seleccionador, quien sin dar demasiadas vueltas comenzó a cantar:  
  
Para los que crean Que no soy bonito Que me falta brillo Y que no estoy nuevito Déjenme decirles Que no seré elegante  
  
Pero no encontraran  
  
Otro sombrero parlante Que sea tan sabio Y honorable como yo. Así que atrévete a probarme Yo te diré de que casa Saldrás triunfante.  
  
Cuando terminó de cantar, todo los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir. Luego de la Ceremonia de Selección, el director Dumbledore, les dijo:  
  
-Bueno, alumnos... estoy encantado de ver tantas caras nuevas... y también tantas caras viejas!!! no voy a molestarlos demasiado porque se que deben de estar muertos de hambre, solo quería presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Se habían olvidado por completo que este año tendrían un nuevo profesor... pero quién podría ser?? Miraron rápidamente la mesa de profesores pero no vieron a nadie nuevo.  
  
- Si me permiten continuar - dijo Dumbledore haciendo callar a todos - bueno, ustedes ya conocen al profesor que va a darles Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...  
  
-No!! - dijeron los tres al unísono - Severus Snape, NOOOOOO!  
  
Dumbledore continuó: - Como decía.... la mayoría de ustedes ya lo conocen, así que me queda pedirles que le den un muy fuerte aplauso a........ Percy Weasley-  
  
Todos aplaudieron (incluyendo hermione que por lo menos ahora sabía que Percy no se había subido al tren solo para perseguirla ^_^ ). Los mellizos se voltearon a mirar a Hermione y le dirigieron una sonrisa. Para ella ese gesto fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que iban a seguir haciéndole burla por TODO lo que restaba del año escolar . Se maldijo así misma por tener tanta mala suerte.  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
Hola!!!!!! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, porfis sigan leyendo y manden reviews!!Ah, díganme.. que les pareció la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador?? BB: gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado 


	4. Los aliados de Draco

Los aliados de Draco  
  
Cuando terminó la cena, todos los alumnos fueron dirigidos por los prefectos a sus respectivas casas. Luego de decir la contraseña ante el retrato de la "Dama Gorda" ("poción multijugos"), Harry, Ron y Hermione, entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Como estaban cansados por el largo viaje en tren, fueron directo a sus habitaciones (donde, por supuesto, encontraron todas sus valijas).  
  
Hermione, se puso a pensar en los momentos que acababa de pasar... por un lado estaba más que contenta, al pensar que tendría la oportunidad de ver a Draco todos los días... pero por otro lado, estaba un poco aterrada, al pensar en la cantidad de bromas que le harían los mellizos con respecto a Percy.  
  
Ginny entró en la habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
- Puedes creerlo Herm, otro año en Hogwarts!! - comentó muy contenta  
  
- Por que estas tan contenta??- le preguntó intrigada Hermione.  
  
- Eeehhh.... por nada..... - dijo Ginny con cara sospechosa - ahhh cierto.... me acordé que tenía que..... ir a pedirle algo a Ron.  
  
Hermione se rió al ver como Ginny se apuraba para salir. No sabía por qué estaba contenta.... pero sabía que había intentado evadir su pregunta (nadie puede engañar a Hermione ^_^ ). Como sabía que al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano para llegar a clases, decidió dormirse.  
  
Al día siguiente cuando se despertó, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la Sala Común. Allí se encontró con Ron.  
  
- Hola Herms!! - le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
- Hola Ron - Hermione lo miró extrañada - por qué estas de tan buen humor??  
  
- Yo??? - exclamó - es idea tuya.....  
  
Pero Hermione notaba que su amigo le ocultaba algo.... nunca lo había visto tan contento... y menos sabiendo que tenían Pociones en la segunda hora (y encima era una clase doble con Slytherin, y se sabía que Snape, siempre beneficiaba a los de su casa).  
  
Cuando Harry bajó a la Sala Común, Hermione se olvidó de todo en lo que estaba pensando.  
  
- Van a bajar a desayunar conmigo?? - les preguntó.  
  
Ambos entrecruzaron sus miradas. Finalmente, Harry se decidió por hablar.  
  
- Lo sentimos Herms.... nosotros tenemos la primera hora libre (por lo menos hasta que Dumbledore termine de arreglarnos el horario) además tenemos que terminar de hablar de..... Quidditch.  
  
Hermione, no creyó ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho Harry, pero igual no le siguió preguntando (ella sabía cuando no la querían en un lugar). Además seguramente querían hablar de chicas o algo así y su presencia debería de incomodarles.  
  
- Bueno.. entonces nos vemos luego - dijo con un movimiento de su mano.  
  
Cuando bajaba al Gran Salón, se encontró con Peeves, quién había "renovado" sus bromas y con una de sus gélidas manos la empujó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo. Luego de maldecir a Peeves en varios idiomas, Hermione suspiró y miró como sus libros estaban desparramados por el suelo (para ser más precisa: el libro de Aritmancia, un cuaderno, su varita, una pluma y el tintero). Hermione comenzó a juntar sus cosas cuando una voz a sus espaldas le dijo:  
  
- Aquí tienes Her.... Granger -  
  
Hermione identificó rápidamente esa voz como la Draco Malfoy y cuando se volteó vio que él tenía una mano extendida y le estaba alcanzando su libro de Aritmancia.  
  
- Gracias - pronunció Hermione tímidamente y sin saber que más decirle le sacó el libro de la mano y se fue caminando (muy lentamente, con la esperanza de que Draco la llamara ^_^ ) hacia el Gran Salón - por favor, por favor, por favor, que me llame.....- murmuró en voz muy baja (solo ella pudo escucharse).  
  
En ese momento Draco no sabía que hacer. Por una lado se moría de ganas de hablar con ella.... pero que le diría?? Tenía que ser algo que no levantara sospechas..... Por fin se decidió ( obvio que no se tardo mucho tiempo en pensar, sino Hermione se habría ido bien lejos... ^_^ ) después de todo no podía confiar en el estúpido de Potter.  
  
- Eehhhh.... Granger! - la llamó lo bastante fuerte como para que el colegio entero lo escuchara (afortunadamente para él, esto no sucedió).  
  
Hermione, se sintió feliz, pero procuró no demostrárselo a Draco. Se limitó a mirarlo y disimulando (bastante bien) le dijo:  
  
- Me hablaste a mi??-  
  
- Eehh....si - a Draco comenzaron a sudarle las manos, ya la había llamado, ahora no había vuelta atrás. Pero él estaba muy nervioso y solo pudo decirle - que raro que no estés con tus amigos.... SANGRE SUCIA....  
  
Hermione lo miró con rabia. El muy estúpido solo se estaba burlando de ella, quería decirle un millón y más de groserías, pero no pudo. Se dio vuelta bruscamente y entró al comedor hecha una furia.  
  
Draco miró como se cerraban las puertas del comedor luego de que entrara Hermione. ¿Por qué le había insultado? Quizás debía de esperar antes de decirle.... que la quería?? Sí, eso era. Había tenido el valor suficiente para contárselo a Harry Potter, el chico que más odiaba sobre la faz de la Tierra, con el único propósito de que lo ayudara con ella. Aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo.... seguro que arruinaría todas las cosas. Después de todo él era su enemigo, por lo tanto Draco no creía que fuera a ayudarlo, solo porque se lo había pedido....  
  
Sin embargo Draco no sabía que en ese momento Harry estaba hablando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con Ron.  
  
- Y entonces que hacemos?? - le preguntó Harry dubitativo.  
  
- Debo admitirte que me sorprendió bastante que ayer Draco te dijera que le gustaba Hermione... - dijo Ron mirando para todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando su charla "secreta"- tu crees que estaba siendo honesto??? No será para jugarle una mala broma a herms, no??  
  
- Mmmmm... que puedo decirte Ron... a mi me pareció sincero... pero si no estas de acuerdo no lo ayudamos...  
  
- Esta bien, lo haremos.... pero que tenga MUCHO cuidado porque si le llega a hacer algo... - Ron hizo gestos con la mano como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien.  
  
- No te preocupes, se lo dejaremos bien en claro cuando nos encontremos hoy a la noche con él. Pero recuerda que no tenemos que levantar sospechas, no queremos que Hermione se entere de lo que estamos por hacer...  
  
- Lo dices como si fuéramos a cometer un delito... - dijo Ron  
  
- Je, je... claro que no!! Además yo se que Hermione también siente algo por él.... por que nos iba a ocultar que estuvo encerrada en el tren con él??  
  
- Quizás por que no es verdad.... pudo haber sido un invento de Malfoy... ya sabes como es....  
  
- Tienes razón.... por qué no vamos a preguntarle a Percy?? En la "historia" de Malfoy él es el que los "interrumpe".  
  
- De acuerdo, vamos!! Aunque no se si nos va a contestar.... ahora que es un Profesor de Hogwarts...le gusta hacerse el importante....  
  
Y sin más, salieron apresuradamente hacia el despacho de Percy. Cuando llegaron vieron, al hermano mayor de Ron, acomodando su cuadros, sus libros e incluso su insignia de prefecto (a Harry le hizo recordar a Gilderoy Lockhart, su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de su 2º año en Hogwarts, que se la pasaba admirando sus propias fotografías ^_^ ). Cuando Percy se percató de que Harry y Ron lo estaban observando, dejó rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
- Hola! Cómo están?? Supongo que emocionados porque tendrán en la tercera hora su primera clase de Defensa conmigo - dijo feliz  
  
- Ahórrate el discurso Percy - le dijo Ron cortante - vinimos a preguntarte algo sobre Hermione....  
  
- Si quieren seguir molestándome, será mejor que se vayan ya mismo... soporte sus burlas todo el verano, pero ya no las voy a tolerar más...  
  
- Cálmate Percy, por favor... no veníamos a molestarte, solo queríamos que nos dijeras si en el tren Hermione quedó encerrada con Malfoy....- le dijo Harry  
  
- Ah... era eso... - dijo recuperando la calma - sí, menos mal que llegué pronto, no se de qué es capaz ese chico... Hermione no les dijo nada, no cierto?? Ese tal Malfoy no le hizo nada, no??  
  
- Primero, Hermione no se dejaría hacer nada . Segundo, si le hubiera pasado algo, nos lo habría contado y Malfoy ya no existiría sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y tercero..... quieres proteger a Hermione porque estas perdidamente enamorado de ella ?? - le preguntó Ron sin poder aguantar la risa.  
  
- Ya déjame en paz!! - dijo malhumorado Percy - Bueno si no se les ofrece nada más... - y con un movimiento de su mano les señaló la puerta (en otras palabras, los echó ^_^ )  
  
- No, espera un momento, todavía tengo algo que preguntarte - le dijo Ron, poniéndose serio - Cuándo..... cuando piensas confesarle tu amor a Hermione??  
  
Percy sacó a Harry y a Ron de su despacho, prácticamente a patadas. Ron no paró de reírse en todo el camino hacia las mazmorras (porque se dieron cuenta que ya casi era la hora de Pociones). Esperaron un rato hasta que comenzaron a llegar todos los demás alumnos de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin. Cuando vieron acercarse a Hermione, la saludaron.  
  
Ella estaba de muy mal humor, primero por lo ocurrido con Draco y después porque se había enterado que no iba a tener más Aritmancia en todo el año escolar, porque su profesora había tenido que salir de viaje. Lo peor, era que ahora estaba "condenada" a ir a Adivinación con la profesora que más odiaba de todo Hogwarts: Trelawney, que se pasaba la clase prediciendo las muertes más horrendas para cada alumno. Por supuesto que a sus amigos solo les contó la segunda razón por la que estaba de mal humor, "olvidándose" de mencionar lo de Draco.  
  
- Míralo de esta forma Herms: al menos vas a estar con nosotros en Adivinación... Hermione lanzó un suspiro.  
  
La clase de Pociones, empezó tan aburrida como siempre. De vez en cuando el profesor gritaba "25 puntos menos para Gryffindor", pero nadie le prestaba demasiada atención, ya que estaban acostumbrados a los gritos de Snape.  
  
Hermione ignoró por completo a Draco, y no miró ni siquiera una vez en la dirección en que él estaba sentado (aunque le costó bastante trabajo no hacerlo ). Por su parte, el muchacho rubio no dejaba de observarla y seguía pensando que había sido un tonto al llamarla "sangre sucia". Hermione, no se percató de esto, pero si vio que Harry y Ron estaban más distraídos que de costumbre: no dejaron de murmurar en toda la clase y de mirarla con una expresión bastante curiosa.  
  
Hermione no sabía que tanto estaban planeando Harry, Ron e incluso Ginny, pero estaba segura de que algo les sucedía, porque actuaban de una forma muy extraña. Justo en el momento en que Hermione les iba a preguntar que estaban secreteando, Ron metió unas hierbas en el caldero, el cual explotó, dejándolo cubierto de la pegajosa sustancia violeta que estaban preparando. Como era una poción aturdidora, Ron cayó inmediatamente al suelo.  
  
- Tenía que ser Weasley... que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería y pronto.... y por cierto 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, eso les enseñará a hacer las pociones con más cuidado....  
  
- Yo lo llevo - se ofreció Hermione. Harry también se ofreció, pero Snape le dijo con su habitual mal humor:  
  
- Usted no irá señor Potter, debe quedarse a limpiar el desorden de su amiguito... o me va a negar que usted lo estuvo distrayendo??  
  
Ante esto, Harry no pudo responderle nada, porque por primera vez Snape tenía razón. Por no dejar de hablarle a Ron acerca de lo que iban a decirle más tarde a Malfoy había hecho que su amigo se distrajera por completo.  
  
Hermione apuntó con la varita a Ron, y dijo un hechizo. Su amigo se elevó por los aires cuando pronunció la última palabra. Hermione estaba a punto de salir cuando Snape le gritó:  
  
- A dónde crees que vas?? Te he dado el permiso para abandonar la clase??  
  
- Pero... usted dijo que había que llevarlo a la enfermería.. - dijo Hermione algo enfadada.  
  
- Se perfectamente lo que dije señorita Granger... pero no se crea que la voy a dejar ir sola... no me gustaría enterarme que usted y el señor Weasley estuvieron dando vueltas por el castillo en mi hora... Señor Malfoy, por favor acompañe a la Señorita Granger y en cuanto lo hayan curado- dijo señalando a Ron - vuelvan inmediatamente para acá.  
  
Mientras Hermione se lamentaba, a Draco se le iluminaba el rostro de la alegría.  
  
*********************  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
Hola!!!! Qué les pareció este capítulo?? Dejen muchos reviews!!!  
  
BB: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior!! Mil gracias por leer mi fic "mi 1º seguidora" jeje! Besos!  
  
July: como estás?? Por fin leíste mi fic!! Tu hna también lo está leyendo?? Decile que me deje un review!! Cariñitos para Matthews!! jeje  
  
No desesperen que pronto subo el próximo capítulo!  
  
La_meli_forever 


	5. La confusión de Hermione

La confusión de Hermione  
  
- Hermione.... yo se que nunca he sido amable contigo.... y estoy seguro de que varias veces te hice llorar.... pues que puedo decir a mi favor??? Nada.... fui un tonto, un imbécil.... ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad... sé que no entiendes nada de lo que estoy diciendo...pero... por favor, déjame la oportunidad de explicarte.... Bueno, la verdad es que no sé cuando fue el instante en que me di cuenta de que eras.... que a mi me.... que yo te.... - Draco casi se abofetea a sí mismo. No podía unir dos frases juntas. Menos mal que había decidido practicar sus palabras mentalmente antes de decírselas a Hermione... aunque no estaba seguro de que iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo... se notaba a la legua que Hermione estaba enojada con él, ya que no le dirigía la palabra y evitaba mirarlo a la cara. Justo en el momento en que Draco juntó todas sus fuerzas ( e iba a comenzar a hablarle), llegaron a la enfermería.  
  
Hermione seguía arrastrando a Ron con su varita y cuando llegaron a la enfermería, lo primero que hizo fue acostarlo en una cama. Mientras tanto Draco le contaba a Madam Pomfrey lo ocurrido. La enfermera se las ingenió para hacer que Ron se tomara una poción de olor nauseabundo y a los pocos minutos abrió los ojos bien grandes y pronunció un sonoro "PUAJJJ".  
  
Cuando recuperó completamente el conocimiento ( no tardó demasiado, porque la enfermera lo amenazó con darle más poción ^_^ ) salieron los tres (Ron, Hermione y Draco) de la enfermería. Hermione notó que Ron no se había insultado ni una sola vez con Draco y le pareció una conducta un poco extraña por parte de ambos. Incluso Ron y Draco se empezaron a mirar de una manera... extraña. A Hermione comenzaron a ocurrírsele un montón de ideas descabelladas....pero.... por que no???.... quizás ellos dos eran.... ¿¡¿¡PAREJA?!?! Su idea pronto se "confirmó" cuando vio que Ron miró a Draco, asintió y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Hermione ( que no sabía lo que planeaba Ron con Draco) se quedó con la boca abierta. No lo podía creer...su amigo... estaba.... con Draco? Ahora sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna con él... quizás por eso siempre se mostraba tan frío con las personas... a lo mejor era para que no se dieran cuenta de su "secreto".  
  
Ron interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione cuando "sin querer" la empujó para el lugar en el que se encontraba Draco. Ella, que estaba distraída, perdió el equilibrio y se "abrazó" a lo más próximo que tenía para no caerse. Cuando se percató de que estaba abrazada a Draco se quería morir de la vergüenza.  
  
- Lo siento Herms - se disculpó Ron.  
  
Ella se soltó rápidamente de Draco y sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara le dijo:  
  
- Lo siento Dra... Malfoy... no hay problema Ron - Hermione comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido dejándolos bastante confundidos. Draco se había puesto colorado y sin dejar que Hermione lo escuchara, le susurró a Ron un "gracias".  
  
- No me agradezcas aún.... ya hablaremos bien a la noche - le susurró Ron.  
  
Para cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, la clase de Snape ya casi terminaba, pero él no pudo decirles nada, porque Draco ( su alumno preferido) también había llegado a la misma hora.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó se dirigieron a su siguiente clase: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La clase fue bastante divertida ( sin contar el hecho de que sus "queridos" amigos le hacían burlas constantes con Percy ^_^ ). Entre otras cosas el nuevo profesor, les enseñó la forma de realizar un campo de energía para protegerse contra cualquier hechizo simple.  
  
- Observen la forma en que yo lo hago... solo tienen que mover la varita y concentrándose pronunciar las siguientes palabras mágicas: " campus enohumen ". Es bastante sencillo.. bueno, ahora inténtenlo ustedes.  
  
La primera que lo logró fue (obviamente ^_^ ) Hermione.  
  
- Muy bien hecho señorita Granger - la felicitó Percy. Hermione se puso un poco colorada. A sus espaldas escuchó la voz de ron ( que le estaba haciendo burla a Percy).  
  
- No lo puedo creer!!... creo que me voy a poner a llorar... que emoción!!.. Hermione, prestó atención a mi clase! Eso quiere decir que está enamorada de mí!!  
  
Harry y Ron comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Hermione no lo pudo evitar y también comenzó a reírse.  
  
- Veamos si ustedes también prestaron atención a la clase.... "EXPELLIARMUS" - y sin previo aviso les lanzó un hechizo "desarmador".  
  
Harry inmediatamente creó el campo de energía, pero Ron reaccionó tarde y no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para levantar su varita. Al ver la cara de enojo de Ron, Hermione se empezó a reír nuevamente.  
  
Cuando terminó la clase fueron al Gran Salón a almorzar. Allí se encontraron con Fred y George que charlaban animadamente con Jordan Lee. En ese momento entró por la puerta Percy quien se dirigió a la mesa de profesores.  
  
- Díganme... ya se vengaron de Percy porque no les dijo lo sucedido en el tren?? - le preguntó Harry interesado, a los mellizos.  
  
Fred y George se miraron y sonrieron  
  
- Hemos estado toda la mañana pensando en lo que podíamos hacer y encontramos un encantamiento perfecto para él - dijo Fred riéndose  
  
- Observen con atención - dijo George apuntando a Percy con su varita - vulgarius dedalus  
  
Hermione se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el hechizo porque éste le parecía totalmente desconocido. Pronto se dio cuenta de por qué.... no creía que enseñaran ese encantamiento en un libro escolar: Percy perdió el control de su mano derecha y con su dedo índice (que era el único que tenía extendido) comenzó a hurgares groseramente la nariz. Era muy divertido ver como Percy intentaba desesperado que eso dejara de ocurrir, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, el dedo "no quería salir" de su nariz ^_^ . Percy salió del comedor casi corriendo. El único que se percató de todo lo ocurrido (además de Fred, George, Jordan, Hermione, Ron, Harry y algunos alumnos curiosos de Gryffindor ^_^ ) fue Dumbledore, que se limitó a dirigirles una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
El resto del día resultó bastante aburrido. Luego de su última clase (Historia de la Magia) Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a su Sala Común. Allí se encontraron con Ginny que los saludó alegremente. Parecía algo indecisa hasta que se acercó a su hermano y le susurró algo al oído.  
  
- Ok Ginny, ahora voy - dijo Ron mirándola extrañado - mi hermana tiene que decirme algo, espérenme un momento, ya vuelvo. Y sin decir nada más se fue atrás de Ginny que echaba miradas nerviosas hacia todos lados.  
  
Harry estaba acostado al lado de la chimenea, ocupado haciendo su tarea de Adivinación. Mientras tanto Hermione pensaba que hacer con lo que había descubierto de Ron. ¿Le confesaba que ya sabía toda la verdad?¿ le decía a Ron que sabía que era homosexual ?. No era demasiado. Pero a lo mejor podía.... sí, eso haría.... se lo contaría a Harry y por lo menos podría sacarse un "peso de encima". Quizás él encontraba una... solución?? Sin dar más vueltas, decidió que eso sería lo mejor.  
  
- Eehh... Harry - dijo Hermione hablando en voz baja.  
  
- Qué pasa Herms?? - le dijo mirándola con sus ojos verdes directamente a la cara.  
  
- Es que... no has visto la forma "rara" en que se comporta Ron?? - le preguntó.  
  
Ante esto Harry solo se limitó a asentir un poco confundido.  
  
- Creo que he descubierto el motivo... - le confesó Hermione.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos bien grandes.  
  
- Y.... que..... qué es eso que descubriste ? - le preguntó Harry temiendo que Hermione hubiera descubierto que estaban ayudando a Malfoy.  
  
- Me da vergüenza decirlo....... lo que pasa es que Ron es....... hoy lo vi...... creo que a él...... le gustan los.....chicos.....  
  
- ¿¡¿¡ QUÉ ?!?! - gritó Harry sorprendido (aunque a la vez algo aliviado porque Hermione no sabía que ellos eran los aliados de Malfoy) - pero, Herms.... estás segura??? ... quizás fue impresión tuya.....  
  
- Yo al principio pensé lo mismo...... pero Harry.... te juró que lo encontré en una situación comprometedora con..... bueno con un chico.  
  
- Con quién ? - le preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
  
- Bueno, eso no importa ahora.... - mintió Hermione. Le dolía confesar que era con Draco, el chico que ella tanto quería - pero debes prometerme Harry que no le dirás ninguna "indirecta" o algo así.  
  
- De acuerdo Herms, te lo prometo - dijo Harry que todavía no salía de su asombro.  
  
En ese momento llegó Ron y se sentó al lado de Harry (quien se movió del lado de su amigo casi inmediatamente ). Hermione intentó distraer a Ron (que había notado lo que acababa de hacer Harry) y le preguntó:  
  
- Qué quería decirte Ginny?? -  
  
- Eehh... nada importante - dijo Ron poniéndose colorado porque no sabía como hacer para mentir - quería hablarme de.... su clase de Pociones.  
  
Ni Hermione, ni Harry creyeron en sus palabras, seguro que Ginny se había enterado de su "condición" y no quería confesárselo enfrente de sus amigos.  
  
Cuando llegó la noche, Hermione se fue a dormir temprano (porque al día siguiente tenían clases a primera hora). Por su parte Harry y Ron se quedaron despiertos porque a la medianoche debían reunirse con Draco en la biblioteca. Aunque Harry intentaba mantener "cierta" distancia con su amigo, ya no le incomodaba su presencia. Todavía no lo podía creer.... pero bueno..... con todos hermanos varones..... alguno tenía que salir..... diferente.  
  
Ron notaba que Harry actuaba un poco extraño... pero seguro era por lo que planeaban organizar con Draco (no tenía la menor idea de lo que sus amigos se imaginaban de él ^_^ )  
  
A la hora señalada, salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. En cuanto llegaron se encontraron con Malfoy (que los esperaba ansioso).  
  
- Hola - los saludó ( haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ser amable).  
  
Luego de que le respondieran el saludo, fueron los tres a sentarse en una mesa. Ni bien se acomodaron Malfoy les dijo:  
  
- Qué decidieron?? -  
  
- Mira Malfoy.... - comenzó Harry - primero que nada queríamos decirte que no consentiremos que lastimes a Herms ..... así que te conviene que todo esto no sea otra de tus bromas de mal gusto... porque si así llega a ser... nos encargaremos de patear tu tra...  
  
- Esperen - lo interrumpió Draco ^_^ - les juro que mis intenciones con ella son honorables.... jamás la lastimaría, así que pueden quedarse tranquilos...  
  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas.  
  
- Confiaremos en tus palabras... y ten presente que haremos lo que este a nuestro alcance para ayudarte - dijo Ron.  
  
- Muchas gracias... - les dijo Draco - se nota que quieren mucho a su amiga.... si todo funciona bien.... les voy a estar eternamente agradecido.  
  
Y sin decir nada más se fue de la biblioteca. Harry y Ron quedaron sorprendidos después de escuchar a Malfoy hablar con absoluta sinceridad. Hasta se lo notaba emocionado!!  
  
**************************  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
Hola!!! Primero que nada quería decirles que me sorprendió, la gran cantidad de reviews que recibí!! Yo acostumbrada a los pocos (pero muy alentadores, no me olvido de ti BB!!! ( gracias!!!) reviews que recibía... Muchas gracias a todos! Bueno qué les pareció este capítulo?? Pobre Ron...... las cosas que piensan de él!! GRAN confusión la que sufrió Hermione..... ^_^ . qué le pasará a Ginny?? Espero que les haya gustado!! déjenme muchos reviews!!  
  
Besos  
  
La_meli_forever 


	6. El registro del Ministerio

El registro del Ministerio de la Magia.  
  
Como Harry y Ron se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde, a la mañana no escucharon el despertador. Hermione los esperaba impaciente en la Sala Común, junto a Ginny (ya que iban a ir a desayunar todos juntos). Luego de mirar su reloj de pulsera por enésima vez, y ver como terminaban de bajar todos los chicos de Gryffindor (menos sus amigos ^_^ ), Hermione perdió completamente la paciencia.  
  
- Qué hacen Harry y Ron?? - le preguntó bruscamente a Neville. Éste se asustó y dejó caer al pie de la escalera todos sus libros.  
  
- No lo se... creo que todavía están durmiendo... - le respondió mientras se agachaba y juntaba sus cosas.  
  
- ¿¡¿¡ QUÉ !?!? DURMIENDO?? - gritó Hermione - TODAVÍA???  
  
- Qué habrán estado haciendo anoche... - le dijo Ginny riéndose - porque no vas a despertarlos? Yo los espero en el Gran Salón.  
  
- Mmm.... de acuerdo - dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny extrañada. Aunque estaba casi segura de que Ginny actuaba de forma extraña porque se había dado cuenta de que su hermano era.... distinto.... le seguía sorprendiendo que ella no se lo contara. Después de todo eran muy buenas amigas y siempre se contaban secretos.  
  
Como Hermione no quería llegar tarde en su primera hora de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, subió rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos.  
  
- HARRY, RON!! - les gritó - DESPIÉRTENSE DE UNA VEZ!!! VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASES!!  
  
Le costó mucho trabajo hacer que se levantaran, pero cuando lo logró, escuchó la voz de Ron:  
  
- Ya..... ve tu a desayunar Herms - le dijo ahogando un bostezo - no queremos que llegues tarde, nosotros te alcanzaremos luego.  
  
- Esta bien, pero acuérdense que la clase es afuera del castillo - dijo lanzando un suspiro.  
  
Apenas se fue, Harry y Ron se desperezaron y comenzaron a vestirse.  
  
- Ah, Harry - dijo Ron - recuerdas que ayer mi hermana me llamó para decirme algo??  
  
Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos (temiendo que le confesara que él era gay ^_^ ) y asintió lentamente moviendo la cabeza.  
  
- Bueno, en ese momento no pude decirles la verdad.... ella me dijo que ayer me escuchó.... y ahora ella sabe todo..... acerca de lo de Draco y Hermione.  
  
- Ahhh.... era eso - dijo Harry lanzando un largó suspiro. Realmente se sentía aliviado.  
  
- Y no estas ni un poco sorprendido??? - le preguntó Ron extrañado.  
  
- No es eso..... es que .... pensé que me ibas a decir otra cosa.... - dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de que acababa de " meter la pata ".  
  
- Otra cosa??? Harry.... que te pasa??? Que creíste que te iba a decir?? - le preguntó Ron.  
  
- Bueno... verás Ron... yo ya conozco tu secreto....  
  
- Mi SECRETO??? - le preguntó Ron intrigado - yo no oculto nada Harry, en serio  
  
- Ya Ron.... no sigas mintiendo.... yo te acepto tal cual eres.... - le dijo Harry no muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
- Tal y como yo soy??? Harry que diablos estás diciendo?? Explícate que no te entiendo... - le contesto Ron de mala manera (porque ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia ^_^ ).  
  
- Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando.... - Harry levantó la voz. No podía creer que Ron estaba dispuesto a negárselo hasta el último momento - bueno, si insistes en que te lo diga - agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ron - ya sabemos que te gustan los chicos....  
  
- ¿¡¿¡ QUÉ !?!? - gritó Ron escandalizado.  
  
Realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa lo que acababa de decirle su amigo. Se quedó un buen rato con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos O_O . Cuando pudo recuperar el "conocimiento" miró a Harry (que se reía divertido por la cara que había puesto Ron) y le dijo:  
  
- Te juró Harry que eso es mentira - dijo elevando la voz - quien te lo haya dicho es un maldito, voy a ir a golpearlo ahora mismo... cómo se atreve a decir eso de mí?? Dime Harry, ya mismo quién es....  
  
- Ya cálmate Ron... LA que me dijo eso fue .... Hermione... pero no te enojes con ella.... dice que te vio en una "situación comprometedora" con un chico... eso es todo.... lamento haber desconfiado de ti - agregó poniendo cara de arrepentido, pero en su interior no podía dejar de reírse. Cómo podía haberse creído eso de su amigo?? ^_^.  
  
- Situación comprometedora??? Con un chico??? Con quién pudo haber sido?? - se preguntó Ron - MALFOY - gritó en voz alta.  
  
- Qué hay con él?? - le preguntó Harry.  
  
- Es que.... cuando volvíamos de la enfermería con Hermione y Malfoy..... bueno.... yo le guiñé un ojo  
  
- A Hermione??  
  
- No.... a Malfoy...... pero no por nada extraño - agregó rápidamente al ver la cara de desconfianza de Harry - sino porque fue mi modo de comunicarle que nos estabamos decidiendo por ayudarlo... seguro que Hermione lo notó.... que estúpido fui..... vayamos ya mismo a donde está ella.... creo que tengo que aclararle algunas cosas.  
  
- Espera Ron - dijo Harry agarrándolo del brazo - creo que lo mejor va a ser que ella siga creyendo eso de ti.... después de todo no queremos que se dé cuenta que ayudamos a Malfoy..... créeme que va a preguntar especialmente por qué le guiñaste un ojo....  
  
- tal vez tienes razón - dijo Ron lanzando un suspiró y luego de mirar el reloj agregó - mira la hora Harry!! Llegaremos tarde a clases!!  
  
Y sin decir nada más salieron corriendo de la habitación.  
  
***************  
  
Hermione esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus amigos en la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid (ya que él era nuevamente el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas). Justo cuando llegaron empezó la clase.  
  
- Buenos días a todos - saludó Hagrid con un movimiento de su mano  
  
- Buenos días profesor - le contestaron todos al unísono (era una clase doble de Gryffindor con Hufflepuff)  
  
Todos formaron un semicírculo alrededor de él.  
  
- Bueno, hoy vamos a hablar de los Shilecitos. Alguien sabe algo acerca de ellos??  
  
Harry se sorprendió porque ese nombre le parecía conocido. Claro.... el libro que le había regalado Hermione para su cumpleaños, lástima que no había tenido "tiempo" de leerlo.  
  
Como era de esperarse Hermione levantó rápidamente la mano (fue la única que lo hizo ^_^ )  
  
- Por muchos años, los Shilecitos fueron (y siguen siendo) el centro del estudio de importantes magos, pero nadie pudo averiguar todavía si se trata de una especie animal, vegetal o mineral.... incluso podría ser una mezcla de las tres. Esta especie puede adquirir en forma voluntaria (como mecanismo de defensa) cualquier forma, ya sea la de un ser humano o ser vivo en general, hasta la forma de un objeto, por eso es muy difícil encontrarlos. Y afortunadamente es así, porque si algún mago o bruja posee una de estas especies, puede utilizarla para transformarse él mismo en lo que desee - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Muy bien Hermione, 25 puntos para Gryffindor - dijo Hagrid esbozando una sonrisa - como pueden suponer esta extraña especie puede resultar muy peligrosa si cae en manos equivocadas, por eso el Ministerio de la Magia intentó eliminarlos a todos.  
  
- y cómo lo hicieron?? - preguntó Dean Thomas - es decir... si pueden adoptar cualquier forma... cómo hicieron para encontrarlos?  
  
- Bueno... no debería contárselo porque es información confidencial... no se lo digan a nadie - les dijo Hagrid guiñándoles un ojo - pero el Ministerio de la Magia cuenta con un enorme registro que muestra la ubicación exacta de cada ser mágico, incluso de los magos o brujas.  
  
Todos comenzaron a hablar. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron.  
  
- Si por medio de ese registro pueden encontrar a todos los seres mágicos - dijo Harry en voz baja - como es que en los tiempos de Voldemort no lograron atraparlo??  
  
Ron y Hermione se estremecieron al oír ese nombre.  
  
- No lo se Harry - dijo Ron preocupado - pero se me ocurrió una idea..... somos unos de los pocos que saben que el-Innombrable ha vuelto, no??... bueno, quizás si conseguimos ver esos registros, encontramos su actual paradero.  
  
Para sorpresa de ambos Hermione dijo:  
  
- No es una mala idea Ron.... pero cómo haríamos para entrar al Ministerio de la Magia para verlos?? Y aún así en el caso de que lo lográramos...... no podríamos ir a enfrentarnos a él. Recuerden que somos tres simples magos y el-innombrable es el mago más tenebroso que existió en el mundo....  
  
- Sí Herms.... pero aún así Harry pudo derrotarlo casi tres veces ( n/a : para los que no se acuerdan: cuando Harry era un niño, cuando Voldemort intentó robarse la Piedra Filosofal, y en el torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando Harry fue llevado al cementerio donde renació Voldemort) y sin sufrir demasiadas heridas.... - dijo convencido Ron.  
  
Cuando termino de hablar, él y Hermione comenzaron a pelearse ("como puedes ser tan inconsciente?? Quieres que Harry arriesgue su vida otra vez???"). Por suerte para Harry, sonó el timbre de cambio de hora. Por desgracia en la hora siguiente, tenían clase doble (con Slytherin) de Adivinación.  
  
Como llegaron rápido al salón tuvieron que quedarse un rato esperando. Hermione deseaba con todo sus ser que la profesora Trelawney se hubiera ido o que estuviera enferma, ya que no iba a poder soportar una de sus clases. No tuvo mucha suerte. Al poco tiempo llegó la profesora y les indicó que entraran al aula.  
  
El calor era sofocante. Las miles de velas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, generaban un calor imposible de aguantar y encima el olor que desprendían era nauseabundo (como se nota que Hermione odiaba esa clase ^_^ ).  
  
- Bueno días chicos ...veo aquí muchas caras nuevas - dijo Trelawney mientras observaba a todos los compañeros de Hermione de Aritmancia (que sufrían su misma mala suerte ^_^ ). Cuando posó su mirada en la cara de Hermione, hizo un movimiento de desaprobación con su cabeza. Todavía no podía olvidar la forma en que esa chica la había desafiado enfrente de los demás alumnos.  
  
- Vieron la forma en la que me observó?? - preguntó Hermione escandalizada a sus dos amigos. Ellos se limitaron a afirmar con un movimiento de su cabeza.  
  
- Bueno, este año vamos a empezar con la percepción de acontecimientos. Me expresaré en términos más claros - dijo la profesora Trelawney al ver las caras de sus alumnos - aprenderán a descubrir los sucesos que les depara el futuro.  
  
- No! No quiero morir como el año pasado!! - dijo Harry en voz baja a modo de burla. Sus dos amigos se rieron. Por suerte para ellos la profesora no los escuchó.  
  
- Verán.... hay diferentes formas de predecir el futuro... algunas ya las he explicado en años anteriores, pero es necesario que volvamos a explicar la utilización de una bola de cristal, ya que es un tema muy complejo y los que empezaron este año no van a entenderlo - dijo la profesora mirando severamente a hermione al pronunciar estas últimas palabras.  
  
- Yo no esperaría mucho de los Gryffindor, profesora - dijo riéndose Pancy Parkinson - después de todo no sirven de nada.......  
  
Cuando terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, la clase estalló en una acalorada disputa.  
  
- SILENCIO!! - exclamó la profesora, enojada - no van a arruinar mi clase con sus peleas, de ahora en más se van a sentar como yo lo disponga, un Gryffindor con un Slytherin. Y cuidado con cuestionar mi decisión - agregó al ver la cara de desagrado de Pancy - tú - le dijo señalándola - te sentaras con Harry Potter.  
  
Harry y Pancy se lanzaron miradas de odio, pero obedecieron rápidamente.  
  
- Weasley te sentaras con Crabbe, Hermione tu te sentaras con.....  
  
- Que me toque con él, que me toque con él....... - rogó para sus adentros Hermione.  
  
- Hermione ve allí a sentarte con él - terminó la profesora señalando el lugar al que debía ir.  
  
***************** Hola!!!!!! Qué les pareció el capítulo?? Con quien se sentara Hermione?? Dejen reviews!! Besos Ah, por si alguien le quedó una duda " n/a " significa Nota de Autora ^_^ .  
  
Gracias por leer mi fic! Y perdón por no poner en este capítulo ningun encuentro de Hermione con Draco!!  
  
La_meli_forever 


	7. El compañero de Hermione

El compañero de Hermione  
  
- Hermione ve allí a sentarte con él - dijo la profesora señalando el lugar al que debía ir.  
  
Hermione no pronunció ni una palabra; la expresión de su rostro no cambió en lo más mínimo: ni un rasgo de felicidad, ni un rasgo de tristeza. Simplemente se limitó a caminar hacia el lugar que se le había indicado. Cuando se sentó miró directamente a la profesora y esperó hasta que terminara de acomodar a todos los demás compañeros. Luego de un buen rato Trelawney les anunció:  
  
- Muy bien, así como están sentados, se quedaran por todo lo que resta del año escolar -  
  
- TODO EL AÑO???? - gritó Pancy - a caso quiere que me contagie del sucio Potter?? No puede hacerme eso profesora....  
  
- Bueno lo primero que haremos - dijo Trelawney ignorando completamente los gemidos de Pancy - será mirar detenidamente la bola de cristal que - con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer una en cada banco- están sobre sus mesas. Primero la observará uno y su compañero le ayudara a descifrar lo que vea y luego se cambian los roles. Entendido??  
  
Nadie le respondió.  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo Hermione - quieres ver tu primero tu "futuro"??  
  
- O.K - le respondió su compañero (n/a: jejejeje que mala soy!!! Ya van a saber quien es su compañero!!)  
  
Hermione se aburrió bastante mientras esperaba que le dijera si veía algo. Estuvo mucho tiempo hasta que al final dijo:  
  
- No, no veo nada, inténtalo tú.  
  
- Está bien - Hermione se concentró en la superficie transparente de la bola de cristal y fue lentamente acercando su cara hacia ella. De pronto comenzó a ver remolinos de luz azul y vio como aparecía un símbolo de color negro. Tenía forma recta..... no, era circular.... tenía unos pequeños agujeros en el medio.....  
  
- Y.... ?? - le preguntó su compañero que la observaba interesado - ya viste algo??  
  
- Si, pero no puedo describir el símbolo, es algo extraño - le contestó (algo enojada porque le había hecho perder la concentración ^_^ ) - mejor lo dibujo.  
  
Y tomando una pluma diseñó lo mejor que pudo lo que acababa de ver. Cuando terminó su compañero lo observó detenidamente y luego buscó su libro de Adivinación. Cuando lo encontró, comenzó a pasar frenéticamente las hojas hasta encontrar el símbolo que buscaba.  
  
- Bueno..... ese símbolo significa.....  
  
El timbre que indicaba que la hora había terminado sonó.  
  
- Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana - dijo la profesora.  
  
Su compañero le pronunció un "adiós" antes de marcharse. Hermione abrió su libro rápidamente y buscó el significado del símbolo. Se sorprendió bastante al ver lo que decía:  
  
" el futuro te depara muchas sorpresas en el terreno amoroso, mira bien alrededor, la persona que amas está muy cerca, no la dejes escapar...."  
  
Hermione se puso colorada. Sí, tenía razón. La persona a la que ella amaba era su nuevo compañero de banco, Draco Malfoy. Quizás a Draco no le gustaba Ron y ella tenía una oportunidad con él. Rezó porque así fuera.  
  
**********************  
  
Luego de la cena, Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Como era temprano, se pusieron a charlar junto a la chimenea.  
  
- Saben chicos - dijo Hermione - estuve todo el día pensando lo que podíamos hacer con respecto al Innombrable..... creo que lo mejor va a ser que alguno de nosotros vaya al despacho de Dumbledore y le diga nuestra idea... quizás él pueda acceder más fácilmente que nosotros al registro del Ministerio de la Magia y si llega a encontrarlo...... bueno, el tiene sus medios para derrotarlo....  
  
- Pero.... - Ron parecía decepcionado - quizás nosotros podamos hacer algo..... ya sé, mañana le mandaré una carta a mi papá (que trabaja en el Ministerio) y le preguntaré si en verdad existe ese registro....  
  
- Y crees que él te va a revelar esta "información confidencial" ??  
  
- Quizás podrías mentirle un POQUITO a tu padre Ron - le dijo Harry - podrías decirle..... que nos pidieron hacer un informe o algo así acerca del registro.....  
  
- Harry!!! Eso está mal - lo regañó Hermione - no puedes mentirle... no queremos meter al padre de ron en problemas.....  
  
- No te preocupes Herms.... si mi padre sabe que arriesga su trabajo, no me dirá nada, así que quédate tranquila - le dijo Ron, dejándola complacida - bueno, entonces mañana a primera hora le mando una lechuza....  
  
- Sí, pero no te olvides que "mañana a primera hora" tenemos clase de Transformaciones.  
  
Ron puso cara de disgusto  
  
- Por qué siempre tienes que estar recordándome los horarios??? Crees que no puedo ni siquiera recordar que mañana tenemos Pociones???? - le gritó malhumorado Ron.  
  
- Mañana no tenemos pociones, ron..... - le dijo Hermione  
  
Ron, la miró con odio. Harry intentó calmarlos a ambos, porque parecían dispuestos a ponerse a pelear.  
  
- Quieres que juguemos una partida de ajedrez mágico Ron??? - le preguntó haciéndose el disimulado.  
  
- De acuerdo, Harry - contestó Ron algo enojado.  
  
********************  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó más contenta que de costumbre. Se fijó si en la Sala Común estaban sus amigos, pero como no los vio, bajó sola a desayunar. Cuando iba a girar hacia el comedor, escuchó una conversación que le pareció "interesante". Se escondió atrás de una estatua para que no la vieran.  
  
Ahí, enfrente de ella, estaban hablando muy tranquilamente ( sin pelearse ) Harry y Draco.  
  
- Bueno, Malfoy ya has pensado algún plan para conquistar.....  
  
- Shhhhhhhh!!! - lo calló Draco - te pueden escuchar!  
  
- Oh, lo lamento - dijo Harry - bueno, pero dime ya has pensado en algo?? A mi no se me ocurre ninguna idea de todas formas TÚ eres el enamorado, no yo.....  
  
- Sí, ayer..... no podía quitarle los ojos de encima..... y admirando su belleza se me ocurrió algo... pero no voy a decírtelo ahora - dijo Draco mirando para todos lados - lo mejor será que nos encontremos ésta noche.  
  
Lo próximo que Hermione vio fue como ambos se despedían y cada uno se iba por su lado.  
  
- Harry!! - lo llamó Hermione - qué hacías con Dra.... Malfoy??  
  
- Qué?? Estabas espiando??? - la acusó Harry  
  
- No... yo..... justo pasaba y te escuché hablando demasiado pacíficamente con él, por eso me sorprendí y escuché lo que decían. Ahora dime..... estaba hablando de Ron, no cierto??  
  
- Ehhh sí - mintió rápidamente Harry - ayer me confesó que.... estaba enamorado de.....Ron .... y me pidió consejos para que lo ayudara con él.  
  
- Ahhh - contestó Hermione algo desilusionada, porque se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba interesado en Ron y jamás la querría a ella - Y ron también lo quiere??  
  
- Ehhhhhh....... creo que sí.... - dijo Harry - pero qué te pasa herms ? - le preguntó (porque notó su tristeza).  
  
- No... nada .... es que......me acabo de acordar que hoy tenemos clase de Adivinación con Slytherin - mintió rápido Hermione.  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del comedor y entró Ron.  
  
- Dónde estabas?? - le preguntó Hermione  
  
- Dónde crees?? En la pajarera.... recuerdas??? Tenía que mandarle la carta a mi padre.....  
  
- Ah, cierto - dijo Hermione que ya se había olvidado del asunto.  
  
************************ La clase de Transformaciones pasó más rápido que de costumbre. Al final Hermione fue la única que pudo convertir su pluma en un pato.  
  
La segunda hora era Adivinación. Hermione estaba ansiosa por pasar otra clase junto a Draco. Cuando llegaron al salón se fueron a sentar. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó Draco. Al entrar por la puerta pronunció un "Hola" a todos los presentes. Solo algunos le respondieron (entre ellos Hermione). Pancy que ya estaba en el aula salió rápidamente a su encuentro.  
  
- MI Draquito!! Llegaste! - le dijo Pancy al mismo tiempo en que le daba un abrazo.  
  
Hermione estaba muriéndose de los celos, mientras veía la escena. Desde cuando Pancy lo llamaba "SU Draquito"??  
  
Draco no se quedó mucho tiempo en los brazos de Pancy.  
  
- Cuantas veces te he dicho QUE NO ME ABRACES?? Y QUE NO SOY TUYO?? DÉJAME EN PAZ!!! - le gritó. Se lo notaba verdaderamente irritado.  
  
Se acercó hacia donde estaba Hermione sentada y para sorpresa de todos (menos de Harry y Ron) le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Hermione se ruborizó un poco y no pudo siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
Cuando llegó la profesora comenzó la clase. Trelawney hizo aparecer nuevamente las bolas de cristal y comenzaron a observarlas nuevamente. Como Draco no había logrado ver "su futuro" en la clase anterior, Hermione le dio algunos consejos.  
  
- Concéntrate en el centro de la bola de cristal y acércate lentamente a ella, si lo haces bien veras unos remolinos de luz - le aconsejó Hermione.  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo Draco. Pero al cabo de un rato agregó - no puedo Hermione.... puedo llamarte por tu nombre, no??  
  
- Ehh... claro  
  
- Bueno, Hermione, no logro ver nada..... podrías enseñarme cómo se hace?? - le preguntó Draco  
  
- Esta bien, fíjate como lo hago yo - dijo Hermione y lentamente acercó su cara a la superficie vidriosa. Draco hizo lo mismo y sus caras quedaron separadas por una corta distancia.  
  
Harry y Ron observaban la escena divertidos. Pancy también miraba lo que pasaba, pero ella no estaba muy contenta que digamos ^_^ .  
  
Justo en ese momento terminó la hora. Hermione se corrió del lado de Draco como si le hubiera dado corriente y se disponía a irse cuando él la llamó.  
  
- Hermione.... espera...... tengo que decirte algo - a Draco se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, tenía que hacerlo ahora, le confesaría todo, ya no perdería más tiempo........  
  
********************* Hola!!!!! Qué mala que soy!! Siempre los dejo en la parte más intrigante!! Jeje ^_^. Primero que nada quería agradecer los reviews que me llegaron!! Asi que... gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo capítulo?? ¿Podrá Draco confesarle su amor a Hermione? ¿Qué pasará con el registro del Ministerio de la Magia? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!!!!!! Dejen muchos reviews!  
  
Besos  
  
La_meli_forever 


	8. Draco confiesa su amor

Draco confiesa su amor...  
  
A Hermione le comenzó a palpitar el corazón rápidamente. Draco quería hablar con ella?? Por un momento se ilusionó pero después pensó en Ron y supuso que Draco quería hablar de él.  
  
- Qué pasa Malfoy?? - le preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que.... llámame Draco, por favor - le dijo  
  
- De acuerdo, Draco, de que me querías hablar???  
  
Draco miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba observando. Después de recorrer el aula vacía con la vista (Pancy tampoco estaba porque Harry y Ron la habían arrastrado hasta la salida ^_^ ) se decidió a hablar:  
  
- Bueno, es algo difícil de decir.... quizás no creas en mis palabras.... porque.... bueno simplemente porque soy YO quien las está diciendo.... pero es necesario que sepas que.... - a Draco le sudaban las manos de los nervios, sí que le resultaba difícil confesarle lo que sentía - bueno.... yo me enamoré .... diablos, me cuesta mucho decirlo.... es que nunca pensé que me sucedería algo así.... después de todo somos tan diferentes..... pero no puedo engañar a mi corazón ..... quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente enamorado de....  
  
- ya lo sé - lo interrumpió Hermione, pensando que Draco hablaba de Ron.  
  
- Qué??? Ya lo sabes??? - Draco se quedó callado por un momento, no terminaba de recuperarse de su asombro - y... tú que piensas???  
  
Hermione lanzó un suspiro  
  
- estás seguro de lo que sientes?? Estas seguro de que es amor??? - le preguntó.  
  
- Por supuesto que sí - le respondió Draco sin vacilar - por eso necesito que me respondas....  
  
Hermione abrazó a Draco.  
  
- Está bien, lo haré - le susurró al oído.  
  
Draco se sintió tan feliz que quiso ponerse a saltar ^_^ . Pero luego se quedó pensativo.  
  
- Lo harás??? Qué cosa harás??? -  
  
- Pues que crees?? Te ayudaré con Ron - le dijo mientras se separaba de él - estoy segura de que hacen una bonita PAREJA, pero no lo lastimes, él te quiere mucho y no me gustaría que no lo hicieras sufrir...  
  
Y sin decir nada más salió del aula. Draco se quedó totalmente petrificado ^_^. Qué era lo que acababa de decir Hermione??? Que Weasley.... lo quería mucho?? Todo estaba arruinado...ahora ella jamás lo querría, porque nunca traicionaría a un amigo. Un momento.... traicionarlo??  
  
- NOOOO - gritó Draco en el momento en que le pegaba con su puño a un banco - ella cree que a MI me gusta Weasley.  
  
Draco salió del aula hecho una furia, ya hablaría con ellos a la noche, quizás todavía lo podían ayudar (diciéndole a Hermione que él no estaba interesado en Ron) y en cuanto a Weasley si todo eso era verdad.... procuraría mantenerse alejado de él ^_^ . En ese momento lo único que quería era desquitarse con alguien. Pronto encontró a su "víctima". Pancy se le acercaba corriendo a toda carrera para abrazarlo. ^_^  
  
************************  
  
Camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Aunque lo que más deseaba ella era que Draco le dijera que la amaba, había decidido ayudarlo con su amigo Ron. Por qué lo había hecho??? Quizás porque quería mucho a su amigo y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, o tal vez, porque amaba tanto a Draco que se dio cuenta que si él era feliz, ella también lo sería. De todas formas, ya no podía volver para atrás, y aunque nunca se olvidaría de Draco, ya se había comprometido a ayudarlo con Ron.  
  
- Poción multijugos - dijo Hermione algo distraída, ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
- Vete de aquí niña perdida - le contestó malhumorada la Dama Gorda - si no sabes la contraseña, es porque éste no es tu lugar y por lo tanto no tienes permitido el ingreso a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione la miró enojada. Estaba apunto de decirle una groserías cuando se acordó que la profesora MacGonagall les había dado una nueva contraseña durante su clase de Transformaciones. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar en su mochila, el papel en el que había escrito la contraseña, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado. Justo en el momento en que a Hermione le iba a dar un ataque de nervios (que exagerada, jejeje ^_^ ) Ron salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
- Ah, aquí estabas Herms... estaba a punto de salir a buscarte - mintió Ron (él se creía que ella todavía estaba con Draco)  
  
- Sí, lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo la nueva contraseña que nos dio MacGonagall -  
  
- Ah, es "Hogsmeade" - le contestó - por cierto herms.... qué quería decirte Draco?? - le preguntó haciéndose el inocente.  
  
- Ehh nada... - mintió Hermione mientras se ponía colorada ( no podía decirle a su amigo que habían estado hablando de él) Entró rápidamente a la Sala Común para que Ron no tuviera tiempo de preguntarle nada más.  
  
- Parece que Draco ya le confesó su amor a Hermione - dijo Ron para sí mismo - si no por qué se puso tan colorada cuando le pregunté sobre él???  
  
************************  
  
Cuando en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos (Ron se fue a la pajarera de lechuzas a ver si había llegado la contestación de su padre ), ella le contó todo lo sucedido con Draco. Harry no sabía si reírse, fingir entusiasmo o desesperarse. Así que optó por " entusiasmarse " .  
  
- Que bien Herms!!! Ahora somos dos los que lo vamos a ayudar!!! - le dijo (cuando Hermione volteó para ver si alguien los estaba observando, Harry aprovechó para reírse ^_^ ).  
  
- Entonces estás de acuerdo con que yo también los ayude??? - le preguntó Hermione  
  
- Ehhh...cla....claro, por que no?? - le contestó Harry que ya no sabía que decirle.  
  
- De acuerdo, entonces esta noche yo iré contigo cuando te encuentres con Malfoy - le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.  
  
Harry se quedó paralizado del terror. No, Hermione no podía ir a la "reunión" con Malfoy, ya que se enteraría de toda la verdad. Qué le decía a Hermione??? Tenía que ser una excusa creíble, pero a la vez válida para hacer que ella no fuera.  
  
- Herms..... no te enojes.... pero creo que lo mejor será que tu no vayas....  
  
- Qué???? Por qué?? - le dijo (casi a los gritos) Hermione, que se moría de ganas de ver a Draco - yo tengo tanto derecho como tú de ir a ver... digo... de ayudar a Ron.  
  
- Ya lo sé Herms..... pero.... si nos vamos los dos, Ron comenzará a sospechar..... además es a la noche y tú no quisieras quedarte dormida y mañana llegar tarde a una clase, no??  
  
- Claro que no Harry..... pero no te preocupes, eso no sucederá..... además si es a la noche, lo más probable es que Ron esté durmiendo - le dijo Hermione intentando convenserlo.  
  
- Escúchame Hermione - le dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia - no podemos ir los dos juntos, si Ron se llega a despertar y no nos encuentra a ninguno de los dos, se va a dar cuenta de nuestro.. plan.  
  
- Está bien, está bien - dijo Hermione lanzando un suspiro - pero la próxima vez, voy yo y TÚ te quedas durmiendo....  
  
En ese momento entró Ron a la Sala Común. Por la cara que traía, sus amigos se dieron cuenta que no había recibido ninguna carta de su padre.  
  
*************************  
  
Después de que Hermione se fue a dormir, Harry y Ron salieron apresuradamente de la torre de Gryffindor. Esta vez se iban a encontrar con Malfoy afuera del castillo de Hogwarts (al lado del lago, para ser más exactos ^_^ ). Cuando llegaron, vieron que él ya estaba sentado debajo de un árbol. No se lo veía de muy buen humor.  
  
- Hola - dijo fríamente ( le lanzó una mirada de odio a Ron )  
  
- Qué te pasa Malfoy??? - le preguntó Ron que había notado la forma en que Draco lo había observado.  
  
- Tú sabes bien....... no te hagas el inocente - le dijo Draco (que pensaba que Ron le había dicho a Hermione que ellos se "querían" )  
  
- No se de qué hablas.... pero definitivamente no he venido aquí para que me insultes, yo sabía que eras una basura y que no podíamos confiar en ti - se defendió Ron.  
  
Ante estas palabras Draco se paró y se dirigió hacia el amigo de Hermione dispuesto a golpearlo. Harry se metió en el medio de los dos, para separarlos  
  
- Esperen!! - les gritó mientras los alejaba - no entienden... lo que pasó... no es culpa de ninguno de los dos.  
  
- De qué estás hablando?? - le preguntaron los dos al unísono.  
  
- Bueno.... verán.... - y rápidamente les explicó todo lo que sabía.  
  
Draco, no podía creer que Potter y Weasley habían engañado a Hermione de esa manera, sin embargo sabía que no lo había sido hecho a propósito, sino para que ella no se enterara de la verdad. Cuando se tranquilizó les dijo:  
  
- Bueno, ahora más que nunca necesito de su ayuda...... escuchen el plan que se me ha ocurrido......  
  
Harry y Ron escucharon atentamente el plan que había trazado Malfoy. Cuando terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo, se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.  
  
- Qué crees que pasará?? - le preguntó Ron a Harry  
  
- Mm.. no lo sé, a Malfoy se le ha ocurrido un buen plan... quizás, si todo sale bien, Hermione termina enamorándose pronto de él..... - le contestó Harry algo dubitativo.  
  
Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que Draco no necesitaba ningún plan para enamorarla. Hermione, ya lo amaba con locura.  
  
*****************  
  
Draco "casi" se le declara a Hermione.... lo hará en el próximo capítulo??..... cuál será su plan para conquistarla?????? Gracias por leer mi fic!! Especiales agradecimientos a los que me dejaron reviews!!  
  
Les prometo que subo el próximo capítulo pronto!! Dejen reviews!  
  
Besos  
  
La_meli_forever 


	9. El enamorado secreto

El enamorado secreto  
  
Lo primero que hizo Hermione luego de vestirse fue bajar corriendo a la Sala Común para hablar con Harry. Quería saber exactamente cual era el plan que a Draco se le había ocurrido para "conquistar a Ron". Justo cuando ella terminó de bajar, vio que Harry salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
- Harry!! ESPÉRAME!! - le gritó, mientras salía a toda velocidad por el retrato.  
  
- Ah, Herms... como estas?? Había tarea para la clase de Defensa???- le preguntó Harry intentando evitar el tema de Draco (porque se había olvidado de inventar el supuesto "plan" que Malfoy tenía pensado para Ron).  
  
- Eehh todo bien... no, no había tarea para la clase de Percy... pero ahora dime... que hablaste con Draco anoche?? Llegaron a algún acuerdo?? - le preguntó interesada.  
  
- Mmmm... desde cuando llamas a Malfoy por su nombre?? - le preguntó Harry evadiendo su pregunta ^_^.  
  
- Desde.... eso no importa ahora!!.... pero dime..... QUÉ PLANEARON!! - le dijo prácticamente a los gritos Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes conmigo..... no hacía falta que me lo dijeras de ese modo... sabes que yo siempre te cuento las cosas... pareces desesperada por saber el plan.... si sabes que yo voy a decírtelo.... lo sabes, no??  
  
- HARRY!!!.... quiero decir.. Harry, amigo.... podrías dejar de "dar vueltas" y decirme que fue lo que te dijo Draco - le dijo Hermione algo enojada.  
  
- Por supuesto..... lo que él me dijo fue... él quiere que..... nosotros debemos..... - Harry no sabía que decirle.  
  
Justo en ese momento los alcanzó Ron.  
  
- Hola! Iban hacia el comedor, no??? - como nadie le contestó, él continuó - entonces que esperan, vamos!! Me muero de hambre!!  
  
Y sin decirles nada más, los arrastró hacia el Gran Salón.  
  
Cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor comenzaron a entrar al comedor miles de lechuzas. Hermione nunca recibía cartas, pero no porque nadie la quería, sino porque sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día para poder pagar sus deudas e incluso los libros y elementos mágicos que utilizaba Hermione en Hogwarts. Además el Callejón Diagon les quedaba muy lejos de su casa. Sin embargo, siempre le mandaban regalos y tarjetas en su cumpleaños y en Navidad... Como no era ninguna de estas fechas, Hermione se sorprendió al ver que una lechuza de un hermoso color amarronado, se posó en su hombro y extendió su pata para que ella le desatara el pergamino que traía atado.  
  
Hermione le desató el pergamino a la lechuza, la cual se fue volando rápidamente. Lo que leyó la dejó con la boca abierta:  
  
" Hoy te veo ahí sentada, y no me puedo contener... quiero gritar por todos lados que te AMO y que siempre te amaré. Todo era oscuridad hasta que te conocí y ahora que has entrado en mi vida, iluminando cada rincón de mi ser, no puedo, no quiero dejarte escapar. Porque tú....bella Hermione, eres el ángel que ilumina mi camino... tú me has dado un motivo para VIVIR, y es por eso que mi corazón te pertenecerá para siempre.  
  
Siempre tuyo Tu enamorado secreto "  
  
Hermione no lo podía creer. SU enamorado secreto??? No, no podía ser, tenía que ser un error..... quizás la carta no estaba dirigida a ella...... no, era absurdo, ella había leído claramente su nombre. Quién le había escrito esa hermosa carta??  
  
Justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del comedor, dejando entrar a Percy, quien se acercó hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban sentados Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
- Buenos días!! - les dijo. La única que le respondió fue Hermione. Percy la observó detenidamente y después le preguntó (al mismo tiempo que miraba la carta que ella tenía en su mano) - te pasa algo Hermione??-  
  
- No Percy, no te preocupes todo esta bien, MUY bien - le dijo ella, radiante de felicidad  
  
- Me alegro.... entonces supongo que recibiste buenas noticias en tu carta....- le dijo al tiempo en que le lanzaba una última mirada al pergamino que sostenía Hermione con tanta alegría - bueno, ya me voy, no lleguen tarde a mi clase!! Adiós!!  
  
Hermione se quedó pensando en Percy y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
- Oh no..... - pensó ella - seguro que es él, el que me escribió la carta....  
  
Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le dijo:  
  
- Yo si fuera tu, no le dejaría que se tomara tanta confianza.... ya sabes..... puede imaginarse cualquier cosa Herm.... no estoy insinuando nada.... pero a lo mejor Percy se cree que tu gustas de él........ - dijo Ron riéndose - te lo imaginas??..... comenzaría a hacerse el importante..... peor que cuando fue nombrado prefecto y le dieron su insignia... claro que esta vez no tendrá una "Hermione" en miniatura para colgarse en su túnica... aunque quizás se haga una utilizando magia.... eso si que sería ridículo!!!  
  
- La verdad que si Ron - le dijo Harry - pero creo que nunca va a poder superar el ridículo que pasó cuando estaba en el comedor y no podía sacarse el dedo de la nariz..... te acuerdas?? Por el encantamiento que le hicieron tus hermanos....  
  
- Que si me acuerdo???? Como explicarte!! La imagen de Percy escarbándose la nariz, en el Gran Salón se me aparece en mis mejores sueños!!  
  
- Ya basta los dos!! Cuando van a dejar de molestarlo?? - los retó Hermione.  
  
- Lo sentimos Herms.... es que no podemos evitarlo je je je.... por cierto..... que es eso que tienes en la mano??- le dijo Ron señalando la carta.  
  
Hermione dudo por un instante. Les mostraba la carta o no???  
  
- Bueno..... mírenla ustedes mismos....- les dijo estirando el brazo para entregarles la carta.  
  
- Vaya herms!!.... así que un enamorado secreto..... y quien crees que sea??? - le pregunto Harry.  
  
- Pues... seguro que fue Percy.....  
  
- NO!!- le gritaron al unísono Harry y Ron.  
  
- Por qué lo dicen???..... Tienen alguna idea de quién más pudo haber sido???  
  
- Eeeeeh.... la verdad.... no lo sé Herms...... pero estoy seguro que mi hermano no te mandó esta carta - le dijo Ron - primero porque no es su letra..... y segundo.... Percy no es capaz de hacer algo así..... aunque el amor puede volver loco a cualquiera.... -  
  
- Estas insinuando que hay que estar loco, para enamorarse de mi??- le dijo enfadada Hermione  
  
- Por supuesto que no Herms.... lo que quise decir fue... que mi hermano no es de esa clase de personas... tu sabes... de las que pierden su tiempo escribiendo tontas cartas de amor..... - Ron se calló súbitamente porque se dio cuenta que estaba empeorando las cosas.  
  
- En serio piensas que es tonto escribir cartas de amor??? Pues déjame decirte algo.... yo pienso que es muy lindo que alguien se haya tomado un tiempo para escribírmela - le dijo Hermione a Ron, prácticamente a los gritos - y lamento mucho que no puedas comprender el significado de la palabra "amor".... pero, déjame decirte, que para mí significa mucho, así que no permitiré que te vuelvas a burlar de mi carta o de la persona que la escribió, entendiste??  
  
Por un momento nadie dijo nada. Harry y Ron estaban muy sorprendidos por la forma en que Hermione había hablado. Harry le lanzó una mirada significativa a su amigo, animándolo a que hablara con ella.  
  
- Herms.....- comenzó Ron - yo..... lo siento mucho..... no quise decir eso..... sabes que a veces hablo antes de pensar..... y bueno, ya ves las consecuencias... puedes perdonarme Herms??  
  
Hermione suspiró  
  
- Claro que sí Ron...... solo quería que admitieras que te habías equivocado en lo que habías dicho..... - y ante la mirada arrepentida de Ron, agregó - ahora cambia esa cara!! Pero prométeme que no te burlaras otra vez...  
  
- Te lo prometo.... ahora de qué estábamos hablando??  
  
- De Percy - les recordó Harry  
  
- Cierto.... bueno, herms... como te decía antes... te aseguro que esta carta de amor no te la escribió Percy...... si quieres hacemos que escriba algo en algún pergamino y luego comparamos las letras... - le dijo Ron a Hermione intentando convencerla.  
  
- Quizás sea lo mejor..... - dijo Hermione pensativa - esta bien... hagamos eso. Pero ahora salgamos del comedor que vamos a llegar tarde a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Y así se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el corredor. Justo en ese momento entró al Gran Salón, la lechuza de la familia Weasley, Errol. Harry, Ron y Hermione no la vieron entrar, porque le estaban dando la espalda, pero escucharon un terrible sonido proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor que llamó su atención. Cuando giraron pudieron apreciar el espectáculo: Errol había "aterrizado" bruscamente sobre la mesa y había tirado al suelo, varios platos y vasos... pero lo peor de todo era que había empujado unas bandejas llenas de comida hacia el lugar en el que ahora yacían dos estudiantes sucios de pies a cabeza... Fred y George. Cuando estaban a punto de estrangular a la desorientada lechuza, Ron se acercó a ellos corriendo y les sacó a Errol de las manos. Por fin había llegado la respuesta de su padre. Rápidamente le arrancó la nota de su pata y les indicó, con un gesto a sus amigos, que lo siguieran.  
  
Antes de salir del comedor, Hermione miró por encima de su hombro y se sorprendió al ver que, en la mesa de profesores, Percy no paraba de señalar a sus hermanos mellizos y reírse a carcajadas.  
  
- Que disfrute del momento.... - pensó Hermione - por todas las malas pasadas que le jugaron sus hermanos.... solo espero que no lo vean riéndose...... porque van a pensar que él tuvo la culpa... y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que son capaces de hacerle....  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaban impacientes por leer la carta del padre de Ron, pero decidieron que recién la leerían a la noche, cuando hubieran finalizado todas las clases. Hermione se quedó con la carta porque quería asegurarse que sus amigos no la iban a leer en medio de una clase, porque si algún profesor llegaba a descubrirlos, no solo les sacaría la carta, sino que también les preguntaría cómo conocían la existencia del Registro ( y esto metería a Hagrid en serios problemas).  
  
La clase de Defensa resultó tan divertida que Hermione se preguntó si Fred y George ya le habían lanzado una maldición a Percy. Pero no era eso; él estaba simplemente de buen humor. Hermione pronto descubrió el "por que". Percy se le acercó y apartándola del resto de sus compañeros, le comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Qué te parece esta clase?? - le preguntó sonriendo  
  
- Pues debo decirte (y sin exagerar) que es una de las mejores que he tenido - le respondió Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, entonces creo que mi idea de no hacer una clase tan convencional, funcionó... yo sé que este año los profesores les están exigiendo mucho.... demasiado me atrevería a decir.... espero que esta clase les sirva.... para relajarse.  
  
Hermione miró hacia ambos lados. Por toda el aula corrían los alumnos de Gryffindor saltando y riendo al tiempo en que se lanzaban distintos hechizos ( Percy permitió cualquier hechizo, menos los "desarmadores" o los que necesitaran de la intervención de la enfermera de la escuela, para revertirse ^_^).  
  
- Y se puede saber a que se debe tu alegría?? - le preguntó interesada Hermione.  
  
- Es que todavía no puedo olvidarme de la cara de mis hermanos cuando Errol los cubrió de comida ^_^ . Creo que se lo tenían bien merecido por molestarme todo el tiempo.... y por molestarte a ti también - le dijo Percy.  
  
Cuando Hermione regresó hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban sus amigos escuchó que ellos hablaban por lo bajo.  
  
- ¿ y qué me dices de todo esto?..... se nota que Percy lo hace para que Herms se fije en él...je je - Ron se calló cuando Harry le dio un codazo ( porque vio a Hermione acercarse).  
  
Hermione escuchó el comentario de Ron y le lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó convertido en un ratón. Harry no podía dejar de reírse. Para sorpresa de él, el ratón seguía pareciéndose a Ron: su cabello era colorado ( hecho que hacía evidente que ese animal no era "normal") y sus ojos seguían siendo de un azul intenso. Cuando Hermione lo devolvió a la normalidad, Ron intentó convertirla en una hormiga, pero como él no era precisamente un "genio" en Transformaciones, lo único que logró fue despeinarle el cabello (cosa que molestó bastante a Hermione ^_^).  
  
Harry y Ron no se olvidaron de la promesa que le habían hecho a Hermione, así que una vez terminada la clase, se dirigieron hacia Percy y con el pretexto de que necesitaban el permiso de un profesor para utilizar la cancha de Quidditch, le hicieron escribir algunas líneas en un pergamino. Lo primero que hizo Hermione cuando tuvo ese trozo de papel, fue comparar la letra de Percy con la de su carta, para comprobar que efectivamente, no se trataba de la misma caligrafía y, por lo tanto, de la misma persona.  
  
Las demás clases del día fueron bastante aburridas, incluso para Hermione, que no podía concentrarse ni en lo más mínimo. No podía dejar de pensar en su enamorado secreto. Quién podía ser??? Tenía que ser alguien dulce y romántico, bueno y caballeroso.... por eso ya quedaban descartados todos los Slytherin y Ron ( ya que había criticado la escritura de estas cartas). Sin embargo, todavía no estaba convencida de descartar a los Slytherin, después de todo, uno de ellos había demostrado que tenía un gran corazón y que amaba a Ron (n/a: se imaginan quien es?? ^_^ ). Lo más probable era que su enamorado secreto fuera de Gryffindor, ya que ellos eran los que más la conocían. Quizás alguno de sus amigos.. Neville?? Dean??... Harry??  
  
Hermione no podía ni siquiera imaginarse que Draco era el autor de la hermosa carta de amor que había recibido.  
  
*******************  
  
A la noche ( cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la Sala Común de Gryffindor), Harry, Ron y Hermione, se sentaron al lado de la chimenea. Ella sacó de su libro de Pociones la carta que les había enviado el papá de Ron. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a leer en voz alta:  
  
"Ron: ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien. Debo confesarte que sigo sorprendido, de que les hayan pedido hacer un trabajo acerca del Registro que tiene el Ministerio.... después de todo se trata de algo confidencial... en qué clase les hablaron de eso?? Siento mucho no poder ayudarte Ron, pero como ya dije antes no es algo que se pueda divulgar abiertamente.... y no te preocupes, me voy a encargar de que no te pongan ninguna mala calificación por no entregar ese trabajo. Ya le mandé una carta a Dumbledore para avisarle del tema y que se encargue de sancionar al profesor que les asignó esa tarea..... bueno cuídate mucho hijo!! Saludos.  
  
Tu padre"  
  
Cuando Hermione terminó de pronunciar las últimas palabras, los tres amigos se miraron horrorizados.  
  
- Oh no..... creo que mi padre nos ha metido en problemas - dijo Ron  
  
- No solo a nosotros.... también a Hagrid..... después de todo él nos contó del registro - dijo Harry algo preocupado.  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No quiero que Dumbledore despida a Hagrid por nuestra culpa.... - dijo Hermione.  
  
- Creo que lo mejor va a ser que mañana a primera hora vayamos al despacho del director e intentemos solucionar las cosas - propuso Harry.  
  
Ron y Hermione asintieron.  
  
***********************  
  
Hola!!!! Qué les pareció el capítulo??? Espero que les haya gustado!!!!! Se enterará Hermione que Draco está enamorado de ella?? Dumbledore se enojará con el trío de amigos??? Dejen reviews!!! Besos.  
  
La-meli-forever  
  
A continuación respondo los reviews que me llegaron de los capítulos 7 y 8:  
  
DiAbLiTa 17: espero que este capítulo también te guste... y en cuanto a lo de Ron... bueno... Hermione va a seguir sin enterarse de la verdad..... pero no para siempre!! Paciencia!!  
  
Cosher: me alegro de que hayas empeado a leer mi fic!! Ánimo y que termines de leerlo pronto!  
  
Ross Malfoy: bueno que puedo decirte.... muchas gracias por el ánimo que siempre me das!! La verdad es que me pone muy contenta que mi fic te guste!! Déjame saber que opinas de este capitulo...  
  
July: Gracias por leer mi fic!! Para cuando el tuyo?? Ponete las pilas vaga!!  
  
Amy 12: Me alegro que te guste mi fic!!! Disfruta de tus vacaciones!! 


	10. Una terrible confesión

Una terrible confesión  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se despertaron temprano al día siguiente. Estaban preocupados porque no sabían qué le dirían a Dumbledore, ni siquiera sabían cuál era la nueva contraseña que les permitía entrar al despacho del director, así que no estaban muy seguros de que iban a poder verlo. Fue una verdadera suerte que en el camino se encontraran con Percy. Él los interrogó un buen rato ( parecía interesado en conocer el motivo de la visita a Dumbledore) pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta concreta, así que los dejó continuar su camino. Cuando llegaron, dijeron al unísono la contraseña ("helado de chocolate"). Nerviosos subieron las escaleras de caracol que aparecieron, y en pocos minutos se encontraron frente al despacho del director. Hermione no había entrado nunca a ese lugar, hecho que la ponía algo nerviosa. Luego de golpear la puerta con los nudillos, varias veces, Harry perdió la paciencia y abrió la puerta.  
  
- Espera Harry - le dijo algo preocupada Hermione - crees que debemos entrar??  
  
- No se si debemos.... pero ya lo hicimos - dijo Ron riéndose.  
  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada enojada. Luego observó hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Suspiró aliviada, no porque le tuviera miedo a Dumbledore, sino porque no quería que la castigaran. Un sonido la alejó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Qué es eso? - preguntó intrigada.  
  
- Parece que proviene de ese armario - dijo Ron al mismo tiempo en el que señalaba un gran armario de madera - que será??  
  
Ron y Hermione comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar. Parecían oírse voces, pero... ¿¿era posible que salieran de un armario??  
  
- Creo que ya se lo que es amigos - dijo Harry acordándose de su cuarto año en Hogwarts  
  
Sus amigos no lo escucharon y abrieron la puerta. Una especie de frasco de color plateado se resbaló de un estante y ambos cometieron el error de agarrarlo para que no se cayera. No escucharon que Harry les gritaba "no toquen el pensadero" y aunque lo hubieran hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. La habitación comenzó a girar bruscamente. Justo en el momento en que Ron y Hermione creyeron que iban a descomponerse, el movimiento se detuvo, tan repentinamente como había empezado. Ambos seguían mareados cuando escucharon que alguien se les acercaba. Era Dumbledore (que lucía mucho más joven que de costumbre) seguido por cuatro magos y tres brujas. Ni siquiera los miraron cuando pasaron caminando por al lado de ellos.  
  
- Herms.... qué está pasando??? Dónde estamos?? Por qué nadie nos ve?? - preguntó algo preocupado Ron.  
  
- No se a dónde estamos... pero si no me equivoco.... lo que nos trajo aquí es un pensadero...- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Un qué??? - dijo Ron asombrado.  
  
- Un pensadero Ron.... ya sabes.... es ese objeto en el que los magos depositan sus pensamientos o recuerdos... supongo que estamos en el pensadero de Dumbledore....  
  
- Es decir que entramos en la mente del director.... - dijo Ron tragando saliva.  
  
- No perdamos tiempo Ron! - lo interrumpió Hermione, al tiempo que lo jalaba del brazo - lo mejor va a ser que sigamos al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Sin perder tiempo comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo que habían atravesado, minutos antes, los magos y brujas. Ni Ron ni Hermione sabían dónde se encontraban: todo el lugar era oscuro y lúgubre... y ciertamente no se parecía a Hogwarts, ni siquiera a las mazmorras del colegio, que siempre habían conservado un aspecto aterrador.  
  
Pronto se encontraron con una enorme puerta negra que tenía tallada una especie de escudo. Hermione miró detenidamente el dibujo. No podía ser..... era el escudo de Hogwarts...... acaso estaban en el colegio?? Pero por qué todo se veía tan tenebroso??  
  
Esta vez fue Ron el que alejó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Ambos cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron con lo que parecía ser una reunión. Dumbledore la lideraba.  
  
- Como todos saben, estamos aquí para mejorar la situación del colegio.... no podemos permitir que nuestros alumnos corran peligro.... después de todo, lo más probable es que Voldemort quiera atacarnos....  
  
Todos los presentes se estremecieron cuando escucharon el nombre del Innombrable, incluso Ron y Hermione.  
  
- Sabemos que está preocupado señor - dijo una bruja que tenía en la cabeza un rodete muy apretado - pero no podemos arriesgarnos a crear un elemento que pueda beneficiar a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado....  
  
- Entiendo su preocupación profesora Mc Gonagall - al oír ese nombre Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos - pero ya cuento con el apoyo del Ministerio para que no caiga en manos equivocadas... por eso creo que el plan podría llevarse a cabo sin problemas.... claro, a menos que ustedes no deseen ayudarme.... - dijo algo triste Dumbledore.  
  
- Por supuesto que lo ayudaremos - dijo un hombre de pelo grasoso (n/a: adivinen como se llama...)  
  
No pudieron terminar de escuchar las palabras de ese hombre, porque de repente, la habitación comenzó a girar. Cuando pudieron recuperar el equilibrio, se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en otra habitación. Seguían reunidas las mismas personas. Pero esta vez, estaban paradas en medio de un cuarto vacío y todos tenían en sus manos sus varitas. Luego de intercambiar miradas, los 7 magos y brujas, y Dumbledore, comenzaron a pronunciar un hechizo, al mismo tiempo en que apuntaban con sus varitas hacia el centro de la habitación. En un momento determinado, el director, sacó de su bolsillo una poción y comenzó a derramarla en el suelo. Una luz brillante inundó el lugar. Cuando por fin se disipó, vieron que en el suelo yacía un enorme libro que en letras brillantes decía "registro".  
  
No tuvieron tiempo para pensar en lo que acababan de ver porque la habitación comenzó a sacudirse. Esta vez cerraron los ojos para no marearse. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrirlos, se dieron cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en el despacho de Dumbledore y que Harry los estaba mirando. No perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a contarle todo lo que acababan de ver. Cuando terminaron, Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
- Un momento... - dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de algo - cómo nos sacaste del pensadero???  
  
- Bueno.... en realidad no fui yo... - dijo Harry recuperándose de su asombro  
  
- Y quién fue?? - gritó Ron.  
  
- Yo.... - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Hermione y Ron giraron sobre sus talones lentamente, aunque ya habían reconocido la voz. Allí enfrente de ellos estaba parado el director.  
  
- Quién más podría sacarlos de MI pensadero?? - dijo Dumbledore sin prestar atención a la cara de asombro de ambos chicos.  
  
- Eeh.... nosotros..... no quisimos meternos ahí..... además.. no vimos nada importante - mintió Ron. - En serio??? - dijo Dumbledore divertido - yo creí que les había parecido importante verme crear el registro que ahora tiene el Ministerio....  
  
Ron se sonrojó, se había olvidado que el director había escuchado toda la conversación que acababan de tener con Harry.  
  
- Bueno, ahora díganme... para que habían venido a buscarme a mi despacho???  
  
- Bueno..... nosotros queríamos saber si.... usted recibió una carta del padre de Ron.... - dijo Harry, que parecía ser el único que se acordaba del asunto.  
  
- Ah si... un señor muy amable...saben??? me dijo que me estimaba mucho... - dijo el director alegre - ah sí, ustedes querían hablar de lo que me dijo acerca del registro, verdad?? - agregó ante la mirada impaciente de los tres amigos.  
  
- Precisamente profesor - dijo Hermione - primero que nada queríamos decirle que la culpa es absolutamente nuestra, NINGÚN profesor nos contó de la existencia del registro... así que si debe sancionar a alguien que sea a nosotros....  
  
- Cálmese señorita Granger, no voy a castigar a nadie - la tranquilizó.  
  
- No va a hacerlo?? - exclamaron Ron y Harry contentos - bueno, entonces no queremos seguir molestándolo... nos vamos... adiós  
  
- Aguarden un momento..... creí que querían saber acerca del Registro del Ministerio.... - agregó pícaramente Dumbledore.  
  
- Pues.... a decir verdad... sí profesor - se animó a decir Hermione.  
  
- Entonces qué están haciendo?? Vuelvan inmediatamente para acá.... - les dijo a Harry y a Ron que ya estaban en la puerta del despacho.  
  
Los chicos no perdieron tiempo. Rápidamente se sentaron en unas sillas. Entonces Dumbledore comenzó con su relato.  
  
- Bueno, quizás algunas cosas resulten incomprensibles para ustedes, pero intenten mantener sus mentes abiertas.... bueno, déjenme pensar.... por dónde puedo comenzar???.... mm. ya sé!!... En los tiempos de Voldemort, hasta los magos más poderosos vivían con pánico, sin embargo querían que sus hijos concurrieran a una escuela, para así aprender encantamientos que les permitieran defenderse. Fue entonces cuando a mí se me ocurrió abrir Hogwarts junto a unos magos de confianza, McGonagall y Snape entre otros... bueno, lo que debíamos hacer era encontrar un lugar donde instalar el colegio... y no tuvimos mejor idea que hacerlo aquí....  
  
- Por qué dice eso profesor?? Los terrenos de Hogwarts son muy seguros... - dijo Hermione  
  
- Quizás ahora lo sean.... pero antes.... bueno.... por muchos años, este lugar fue utilizado como escondite por Voldemort.... sí, como lo escuchan... por supuesto que yo no sabía nada.... hasta que me enteré, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.... nosotros habíamos ocupado su hogar.... y por eso él nos odiaba profundamente..... comenzó a atacar a los alumnos y cuando algunos murieron nos dimos cuenta que era nuestra responsabilidad hacer algo para que Voldemort no volviera a matar a alguien. Por eso decidimos crear un libro o registro que indicara la ubicación exacta de cada ser mágico, para saber con certeza si él se hallaba cerca de los terrenos del castillo. Sabíamos que tendría consecuencias catastróficas sino tomábamos todas las medidas necesarias.... pero nosotros creímos que - unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Dumbledore - creímos que sería suficiente con dejarlo bajo la custodia del Ministerio de la Magia.... nunca supimos cómo sucedió.... si Voldemort tenía un aliado en el Ministerio o si logró entrar y deshacer los hechizos que lo protegían.... pero él logró robarse el Registro. Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron como lloraba su director.  
  
- Dumbledore... sabemos que usted no tuvo la culpa..... solo quiso ayudar a las personas.... - dijo Harry intentando calmarlo.  
  
- Déjame terminar Harry, por favor..... con el Registro en su poder.... Voldemort se hizo casi invencible, porque sabía en qué lugares podía atacar sin correr el riesgo de ser atrapado..... muchos magos, al ser acorralados por Voldemort, decidieron convertirse en mortífagos como por ejemplo el padre de Draco Malfoy y.... Peter Pettigrew (n/a: Colagusano)  
  
Harry se enojó al escuchar ese nombre. Después de todo él era el traidor, el culpable de la muerte de sus padres.  
  
- Harry.... tu sabes que.... Peter tenía la "llave del secreto" que guardaba el escondite en el que se encontraban tus padres.... bueno, cuando a él se la dieron.... no estaba aliado con Voldemort. Él... utilizó el Registro.... para encontrarlo.... y luego lo amenazó con matarlo..... Peter tuvo que aliarse con Voldemort...... Harry..... si yo no hubiera creado ese Registro.... Voldemort jamás lo habría encontrado..... y tus padres.... estarían vivos..... lo siento mucho.  
  
Unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro del chico  
  
- Usted no tiene....- dijo Harry, pero no pudo terminar la frase. Salió corriendo del despacho de Dumbledore sin dejar de llorar.  
  
*******************  
  
Hola!!! Primero que nada quería agradecer los reviews que recibí!! Así que gracias, gracias, gracias!! Despues les quería pedir perdon por tardarme tanto en subir el capítulo, lo que pase es que hace poquito me fracturé un dedo y me cuesta horrores escribir rápido. Prometo subir el capítulo 11 en dos días!! Asi que atentos!!! Bueno contesto los reviews:  
  
Marcemagonagal: gracias por leer mi fic!! Estoy casi segura de que voy a terminar la historia, asi que no te preocupes.... aunque si me fui un poco del hilo....  
  
Aguante_harry: espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado!!  
  
Dana_felton: si hermione es algo distraida... que le vamos a hacer... jeje  
  
lyzbeth potter: me alegro de que te guste mi fic... tengo pensado seguir escribiendo... asi que pronto voy a subir el próximo capitulo!!  
  
Anna15: primero que nada quería pedir perdon por no haber puesto nada de hermione/draco en este capítulo, pero te prometo que en el próximo si va a haber algo....  
  
********  
  
Qué les pareció este capítulo??? Fue un poco triste, ya lo se..... pero espero que les haya gustado! Qué le habrá querido decir Harry a Dumbledore??? Lo perdonará o lo odiará el resto de su vida?? Dejen reviews!!  
  
Besos  
  
La_meli_forever 


	11. Una visita a Hogsmeade

Una visita a Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione y Ron comprendían lo mal que debía de sentirse Harry, sin embargo decidieron que lo mejor sería terminar de hacerle unas preguntas al director, antes de irse en busca de Harry, después de todo lo más probable era que su amigo quisiera estar solo.  
  
- Puedo hacerle una pregunta profesor?? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
El aludido movió su cabeza afirmativamente, al mismo tiempo en que se secaba las lágrimas con su túnica.  
  
- Bueno, me gustaría saber.... si han recuperado el Registro.... o todavía lo tiene el Innombrable??  
  
- Verá señorita Granger.... cuando nos enteramos que Voldemort se había apoderado del Registro comenzamos a buscarlo desesperadamente, pero no pudimos dar con él..... nuestra única esperanza era que algún aliado de él, lo delatara.... y eso no parecía demasiado probable..... sin embargo un hombre mortífago traicionó a Voldemort y me trajo el Registro.... por eso es que siempre deposito toda mi confianza en él.... ya que con ese acto me demostró su lealtad... aunque les cueste creerlo ese hombre es Severus Snape.... tuvo mucha suerte de que Voldemort nunca se enterara de que él lo traicionó, porque sino lo habría matado... a él no parece importarle demasiado porque sigue trabajando como espía, arriesgando su vida.  
  
- Y el registro..... a dónde está ahora?? - preguntó Ron (todavía sorprendido por lo que se habían enterado de Snape)  
  
- Bueno, todos los profesores de Hogwarts decidimos que lo mejor sería destruirlo, así nunca más, se apoderarían de él, y lo utilizarían para lastimar a las personas.  
  
- Y qué asegura que no se creará otro Registro?? O que el Innombrable no va a atacar el castillo de nuevo???- preguntó preocupada Hermione.  
  
- No se creará otro nuevo registro porque los únicos capaces de preparar la poción (que se necesita para darle forma) eramos mi fallecido amigo, Nicolas Flamel ( n/a: murió porque dejó de utilizar la Piedra Filosofal) y yo. En cuanto a Voldemort.... jamás va a poder encontrar el castillo... si leyeron el libro "Historia de Hogwarts" se darán cuenta.... - ante la mirada de confusión de Ron, Dumbledore agregó - bueno, en él se explica que este colegio posee un hechizo que hace que nadie lo pueda encontrar, aunque haya estado aquí miles de veces o aunque lo tenga delante de sus ojos. Yo fui el encargado de hacer ese conjuro el día en que me enteré del robo del Registro. Por eso jamás pudo lastimar a nadie.  
  
Cuando Ron y Hermione quedaron satisfechos de las respuestas de Dumbledore, se despidieron de él y se marcharon. Como era fin de semana, no tenían que preocuparse por ninguna clase, así que fueron directo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No esperaban encontrar a Harry, pero se desilucionaron un poco cuando no puedieron encontrarlo porque querían hablar con él acerca de las cosas que les había confesado Dumbledore.  
  
************************  
  
Harry estaba afuera del castillo, sentado en la sombra de un árbol, enfrente del lago. Miraba detenidamente el album de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado hacía ya unos años. Allí estaban, sus padres, sonriéndole. Cómo habría deseado poder estar con ellos en ese momento. Pero sabía que no era posible, después de todo ellos habían fallecido 15 años atrás por culpa de..... no, aunque él estaba enojado con Dumbledore, sabía que no había tenido la culpa..... si tan solo Colagusano hubiera tenido más valor para enfrentarse con Voldemort.... pero ya nada podía hacer.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Lentamente giró para ver quién era. Se sorprendió al ver al rubio Slytherin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía que Draco no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry y venía hablando "consigo mismo".  
  
- "... y el brillo de tus labios.... no... de tus ojos queda mejor.... eres la estrella que me deslumbra.... CONCÉNTRATE DRACO!! - se regañó a sí mismo.  
  
- Qué haces??? - le preguntó Harry intrigado, olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones.  
  
- Maldición Harry - gritó Draco - me has asustado!!  
  
- Lo siento.... de qué hablabas?? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Eeh... bueno yo.... supongo que no tiene nada de malo que te lo diga - dijo Draco suspirando - yo vengo a este lugar todos los días para inspirarme.... y así escribirle cosas bellas a Hermione.... pero ahora díme... - agregó rápidamente Draco, para cambiar de tema - qué haces tú aquí???  
  
Harry le explicó lo sucedido, no sabía por qué, pero le daba la sensación de que podía confiar plenamente en él, en Draco Malfoy su archie- enemigo.... Cuando Harry terminó con el relato, Draco se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
- Vaya..... la verdad es que nunca lo hubiera pensado - dijo Draco sorprendido - pero... espera un momento... tu no creerás que el director tuvo la culpa, no??  
  
- ..... no... claro que no - dijo Harry como sacándose un peso de encima - él es como un padre para mí, y estoy seguro que nunca haría nada para lastimar a las personas.... y menos a mis padres.... miles de veces lo escuché decir que los estimaba mucho....  
  
- Entonces que esperas?? - preguntó Draco al tiempo en que se paraba de un salto y le tendía una mano a Harry para ayudarlo a pararse - lo mejor será que vayas ya mismo con Dumbledore y aclares la situación.... quizás él piensa que tu lo consideras culpable....  
  
- Tienes razón... iré ya mismo - dijo Harry decidido al tiempo en que comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo - ah... Draco....  
  
Draco lo miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Harry lo llamaba por su nombre.  
  
- Si?? Qué pasa??  
  
- Muchas gracias por todo.... no se si te lo dirán con mucha frecuencia.... pero eres una gran persona.... - y sin decirle nada más corrió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Draco por su parte, también volvió al castillo. Como aquel día iban a Hogsmeade ( y Ron le había mandado una carta diciéndole que Hermione también iba a ir), fue hacia la sala común de Slytherin y se vistió. Faltaban pocos minutos para que partieran. A la hora señalada bajó hacia la puerta de entrada donde se encontró con un gran número de personas. Se llevó una gran desilución cuando se enteró que no iría en el mismo colectivo que Hermione (los profesores habían acomodado a los alumnos por orden alfabetico). Al menos había quedado con Harry y Ron y tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, acerca de Hermione. Cuando subió al autobus se encontró con Ron y se sentó al lado de él (no le prestó atención a los llantos y gritos que profirió Pancy porque "Su Draquito querido" no se sentó con ella ^_^).  
  
- Y Harry??? No viene a Hogsmeade??? - preguntó Draco  
  
- La verdad es que tuvimos una charla con Dumbledore y desde entonces no lo he visto- dijo Ron  
  
- Yo sí lo ví.... él me contó lo sucedido... y bueno, yo le aconsejé que fuera a hablar con él.  
  
- Quizás no encontró al director y se tuvo que quedar en su despacho esperándolo.... - dijo Ron intentando adivinar lo que había sucedido con su amigo.  
  
- Sí, es lo más probable.... pero ahora escúchame - dijo Draco con un brillo en sus ojos - he estado pensando que lo mejor va a ser que le digas la verdad a Herms.... tu sabes... que le digas que yo no te gusto... que todo era una mentira.... que tu me guiñaste un ojo porque..... bueno, no lo se, inventa una escusa..... claro que no puedes decirle que yo soy su enamorado secreto....  
  
- Me parece una MUY buena idea... a decir verdad yo ya estaba pensando en decirle que tu no me gustas... si quieres lo hago hoy mismo, en cuanto lleguemos a Hogsmeade - dijo Ron sin poder ocultar su alegría (ya que por fin podría desmentir semejante mentira ^_^)  
  
- Esta bien  
  
- Cuando ya le haya dicho la verdad, te lo haré saber asi tú puedes decirle de una buena vez que la quieres....  
  
- Sí, claro - dijo Draco irónicamente - crees que voy a arruinar mi plan por querer apresurar las cosas?? además no creo que sea buena idea confesarle al mismo tiempo que no me gustan los chicos sino que me gusta ELLA.... cómo crees que reaccione??? Sinceramente Weasley.... dónde has dejado tu lado romántico???... si es que lo tienes.....  
  
Ron lo miró enojado. No era la primera vez que le decían algo al respecto.  
  
- Bueno, era solo una sugerencia.... - dijo malhumorado.  
  
No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a Hogsmeade. Draco vio como Ron corría para encontarse con Hermione y la alejaba del grupo. A él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No sabía por qué, pero lo ponía muy nervioso la idea de que Hermione supiera la verdad.... qué haría si su amor no era correspondido??? Quizás la carta que le había enviado, le había gustado..... pero se llevaría una desilución al enterarse de quién era su enamorado secreto???  
  
************************  
  
- Hola Herms - le dijo contento Ron ( porque por fin iba a contarsle que a él no le gustaba Malfoy )  
  
- Ron... por qué estas tan contento??? - preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con desconfianza.  
  
- Por ninguna razón en especial.... pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante - dijo poniéndose serio. Después de mirar hacia todas las direcciones, condujo a Hermione hacia un lugar apartado de los demás alumnos de Hogwarts.  
  
- Ron, puedes decirme que está pasando??? Actuas muy extraño ultimamente....  
  
- Bueno, te diré la verdad sin dar más vueltas..... Harry me contó que tu me viste.... guiñándole un ojo a Malfoy....  
  
Hermione no lo dejó terminar.  
  
- Yo lo siento mucho.... no quise entrometerme en tus asuntos privados.... debes de pensar que no tenía porque haberle contado a Harry acerca de lo sucedido.... un momento ... Harry??? ... le dije claramente que no te dijera ni una sola palabra acerca de todo esto... que tu estabas en tu derecho de hacer lo que querías.... acaso Harry se burló de ti??? Ya verá cuando volvamos a Hogwarts - dijo Hermione enojada.  
  
- Ya cálmate Hermione!! Y déjame terminar de hablar por favor. Primero que nada... sí, Harry me contó lo que tu habías visto... pero la verdad es que.... malinterpretaste las cosas.  
  
Hermione lo miró confundida.  
  
- Bueno, yo... - Ron, no saía con certeza qué iba a decirle, había olvidado "planear" la mentira - yo.... le guiñé un ojo a Malfoy, sí..... pero.... solo porque..... amimegustaPancyylepedíquemeayudeaconquistarla - Ron dijo todas las últimas palabras lo más rápido que pude para que Hermione no pudiera entender nada.  
  
- QUÉ???? QUE TE GUSTA PANCY??? - gritó Hermione confudida. (n/a: no le salió a Ron el truco de hablar rápido.... jeje ^_^)  
  
Ron suspiró. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir... que le gustaba Pancy???? Acaso estaba loco o que??? Eso le pasaba por no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.... por qué no había dicho otro nombre?? Cualquier otra chica de Slytherin.... pero no... tuvo que decir el nombre de la tonta de Parkinson. Hubiera preferido que Hermione siguiera creyendo, que a él le gustaba Malfoy (n/a: que exagerado ron ^_^, pero la verdad es que Pancy es MUY insoportable...).  
  
- Y dices que Draco va a ayudarte con ella?? - dijo Hermione sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Sí.... desde cuando llamas a Malfoy por su nombre??? - preguntó Ron para cambiar de tema (si era posible no quería hablar nunca más del tema ^_^)  
  
- Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo??? Que acaso no puedo llamarlo por su nombre??? Para algo tiene uno!! - dijo Hermione de malhumor.  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien.... no te enojes conmigo.... - dijo Ron. A lo lejos vio a Draco y decidió seguir con lo que habían planeado en el autobus - sabes Herms.... me siento un poco mareado, voy a volver al colegio.  
  
- Qué?? Pero... si acabamos de llegar!!! - dijo Hermione  
  
- Ya lo sé, es que en serio me siento mal..... yo vuelvo a Hogwarts, pero no es necesario que me acompañes..... es más... no QUIERO que me acompañes.... no me perdonaría el hacerte perder este hermoso día en Hogsmeade.....  
  
- Vamos Ron... sabes que a mi no me molesta... además si me quedo.... me voy a aburrir sola....  
  
- Hola Hermione - dijo una voz a su espalda. Era Draco y la ropa que traía le sentaba muy bien. Hermione se quedó como atontada por un momento. Cuando "volvió en si" lo saludó.  
  
- Hola Draco.... no sabía que venías.... bueno me alegro de haberte visto.... pero si me disculpas tengo que ir a acompañarlo hacia el colegio - dijo al tiempo en que se daba vuelta para señalarle a Ron. Para sorpresa de ella, su amigo ya no estaba ahí.  
  
- Acompañar a quién?? - preguntó Draco haciéndose el desentendido.  
  
- A Ron - dijo Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño - se sentía mal y bueno quería volver a Hogwarts.  
  
El rubio miró en todas las direcciones.  
  
- Dónde está Potter?? - le pregunto - no me digas que te dejaron sola.....  
  
- A decir verdad - hermione suspiró - sí. Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya yo también....  
  
- No espera.... no te gustaría quedarte conmigo??? - le dijo sujetándola de la mano para evitar que ella se fuera (aunque era absolutamente innecesario porque Hermione no tenía el más mínimo interes en marcharse ^_^ )  
  
- Esta bien - dijo al tiempo en que se ruborizaba un poco.  
  
*********************** ( n/a: volviendo al momento en el que Harry se dirigía hacia el despacho de Dumbledore)  
  
Harry caminaba a paso apresurado. Quería llegar cuanto antes para así poder aclarar las cosas con Dumbledore. En el instante en que estuvo enfrente de la puerta, dijo la contraseña. Afortunadamente para él, seguía siendo la misma. Cuando tuvo frente a sus ojos la inmensa escalera de caracol comenzo a ascender. Ya en la puerta del despacho, se dio cuenta de que había alguien hablando con Dumbledore. Por respeto esperó afuera hasta que terminaran de hablar. Pero lo que comenzó a escuchar atrajo su atención completamente.  
  
- Ya has hablado con los hombres lobos??  
  
- No profesor Dumbledore  
  
- Y con los centauros??  
  
- No, lo siento... es muy dificil de localizarlos señor.... si tan solo pudieramos crear el Registro...  
  
- Sé que es dificil... pero tambien sé que no podemos arriesgarnos otra vez.... debemos ser pacientes y esperar hasta el último momento...... no crearemos el Registro, hasta que la batalla final haya comenzado....  
  
***********************  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!! Dejenme reviews!! Pero en serio..... parece que el capitulo anterior no les gusto porque solo me llegó un review.... bueno, no importa..... lo contesto igual jejeje.  
  
Ross Malfoy: gracias por leer mi fic!! Tengo que admitir que se me había pasado de largo ese detalle... asi que volví a subir el capitulo, pero no se si quedó coherente, de todas formas gracias por avisarme de mi error...  
  
Besos  
  
La_meli_forever 


	12. Una nueva carta de amor

-....no crearemos el Registro, hasta que la batalla final haya comenzado....  
  
Afuera del despacho de Dumbledore, Harry seguía esperando. No podía creer lo que acababa de oir.... batalla final??? Crear de nuevo el registro??? Se apoyó contra la puerta para poder escuchar mejor, pero justo en ese momento, alguien la abrió. Harry quedó tirado en el suelo y solo se reincorporó cuando una voz furiosa le dijo:  
  
- QUÉ CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO SEÑOR POTTER??? LE PARECE ADECUADO ESCUCHAR LAS CONVERSACIONES DE LOS DEMÁS????  
  
Harry reconoció inmediatamente la voz ... era Snape.... seguro intentaría descontarle puntos a Gryffindor y castigarlo. Sin embargo en esos momentos, lo único que Harry quería era que le explicaran lo que acababa de escuchar.  
  
- DESDE YA LE AVISO SEÑOR POTTER QUE GRYFFINDOR TENDRÁ 25 PUNTOS MENOS - seguía gritando Snape - Y SU CASTIGO SERÁ....  
  
- Hola Harry - dijo Dumbledore (quien había observado divertido, toda la "escena" que había hecho Severus)  
  
- Eeh.. hola profesor - dijo Harry - yo venía a decirle.... lo he pensado seriamente y...bueno, usted no tiene....  
  
Harry se dio vuelta y miró a Snape. No podía hablar tranquilamente si él seguía mirándolo. Dumbledore comprendió inmediatamente.  
  
- Ya puedes marcharte Severus ... - dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.  
  
- Pero señor, todavía no le he comunicado a Potter - al pronunciar su nombre, miró a Harry con furia - su castigo....  
  
- su castigo??? - dijo Dumbledore riendo - siempre me haces reir Severus.... sacarle puntos a Gryffindor y castigar a Harry por una tontería como escuchar por detrás de una puerta..... que ocurrencia, je je je.....  
  
- Eeh... bueno yo.... - dijo confundido Snape, con una sonrisa falsa agregó - ya me voy  
  
Y sin decir nada más salió del despacho. Recién entonces, Harry comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Bueno, primero que nada profesor Dumbledore... quería decirle que.... estuve pensando en lo que me contó y bueno... estoy seguro de que usted no tiene la culpa de nada de lo sucedido...... Voldemort pudo haber torturado a Colagusano... pero si él hubiera sentido un verdadero afecto por mis padres.... hubiera preferido la muerte antes que entregar la vida de ellos.... asi que quería pedirle disculpas por la forma en que reaccioné....  
  
- No te preocupes Harry, no hay nada por que disculparse. Ahora que ya aclaramos ese asunto..... estoy seguro que quieres saber de que hablabamos Severus y yo.... no cierto???  
  
- Bueno yo.... la verdad es que... si...  
  
- Pues entonces te lo contaré - dijo Dumbledore - pero debes prometerme que no se lo diras a nadie.... ni siquiera a tus amigos Ron y Hermione....  
  
- Eeh.... esta bien lo prometo - dijo Harry aun no muy convencido.  
  
- De acuerdo.... bueno, hemos estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo en enfrentarnos contra Voldemort, ahora que ha vuelto.... y bueno a pesar de pensar y pensar.... no se nos han ocurrido mucho planes.... lo que nos parece más coherente es crear nuevamente el Registro para salir a buscarlo..... pero antes de eso queremos conseguir el apoyo de la mayor cantidad de criaturas mágicas, como los centauros, los gigantes, los hombres lobo.... debes comprender que se hace muy dificil encontrarlos... todos estan escondidos porque temen que Voldemort los ataque.... pero de ninguna manera volveré a crear el Registro hasta que no sea absolutamente necesario.... entiendes??  
  
- Claro que si.... - dijo Harry  
  
******************** ( n/a: mientras tanto en Hogsmeade)  
  
Hermione estaba pasándolo de maravilla junto a Draco, podría decirse incluso, que estaba feliz de que Ron se hubiera ido (si hubiera sabido que había sido todo a propósito ^_^). Juntos había recorrido Hogsmeade y Hermione tenía que admitir que nunca había encontrado todo tan interesante. Es que con su sola presencia, Draco hacía resplandecer el lugar (n/a: parece que Hermione esta MUY enamorada de Draco...). En el momento en que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, ambos fueron a sentarse en el cesped, donde podían ver todo el resplandor del ocaso. Se había creado una atmósfera muy romántica y Draco hubiera besado a Hermione sin dudarlo, si no fuera porque ella, antes, tenía que enterarse de varias cosas....  
  
- Herms... - dijo Draco con ternura (n/a: se dieron cuenta?? Ahora le dice "Herms" ^_^) - quería hablarte... acerca de aquel día... en el que tu dijiste que me ayudarías.... tu sabes a conquistar a ... ron - dijo desviando la mirada ( le parecía muy ridiculo lo que acababa de decir)  
  
- Ah... si - dijo Hermione recordando que aunque Ron no gustara de Draco, a él si le gustaba su amigo.  
  
- Bueno.... tu malinterpretaste las cosas....  
  
- Que malinterpreté las cosas??? Por qué todos me dicen eso??? Es que estoy tan distraída últimamente??  
  
Draco le dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
- No lo se.... pero bueno.... lo que yo quería decirte.... es que a mi no me gustan los chicos... y mucho menos Weasley....  
  
- QUE NO TE GUSTA?? - exclamó Hermione radiante de felicidad.  
  
- Parece que te ha puesto contenta la noticia... - dijo Draco  
  
- Eeh.... bueno... a mi.... es que yo creo.... - balbuceó Hermione  
  
- Herms debo decirte algo muy importante - dijo Draco al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba más a ella y la tomaba de la mano - desde hace mucho tiempo... he estado pensando.... y he aclarado mis sentimientos... Herms me he dado cuenta del gran amor que siento por t..  
  
- DRAQUITO!!! AHÍ ESTAS!!! - exclamó Pancy.  
  
Draco se asustó tanto que soltó la mano de Hermione. De más está decir que se quedó absolutamente petrificado cuando Pancy lo abrazó delante de ella. Hermione finjió una sonrisa y se despidió de él. Draco miró con odio a Pancy... quien se creía que era?? Acababa de arruinar las cosas. Por que nunca lograba confesarle su amor a Hermione??? Casi a los golpes se alejó de Pancy y decidió que lo mejor sería volver a Hogwarts.  
  
************************  
  
A la hora de la cena, todos los alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Salón. Todos estaban contentos por el maravilloso día que habían pasado en Hogsmeade ( en especial Hermione ^_^)  
  
- Fue una verdadera lástima que te hayas ido.... el día estuvo estupendo... - le dijo Hermione a Ron.  
  
- Y... tu que hiciste sola??? - preguntó Ron haciéndose el que no sabía nada.  
  
- Bueno, la verdad es que no estuve sola..... Draco me hizo compañía.....  
  
- Draco??? MALFOY??? - Ron fingió asombro - lo dices en serio???  
  
- Claro que sí, aunque te parezca mentira.... él ha cambiado mucho últimamente.... se muestra MUCHO más amable conmigo..... e incluso me pidio de ser su amiga.....  
  
- Y tu aceptaste????  
  
- Pues.... si.... es que me pareció muy sincero.... sabes que a mi no me convencen fácilmente.... pero él... no lo se.... si lo conocieran....Draco es muy buena persona.....  
  
- Hay ya deja de babear por él Hermione - dijo Ron riéndose - se nota a la legua que te gusta...  
  
- QUÉ???? - exclamó Hermione al tiempo en que se ponía tan colorada como el cabello de su amigo - de qué estas hablando.... por supuesto que..... somos solo amigos, esta bien???  
  
- si tu lo dices..... pobre de Percy.... ahora te perdió para siempre.....  
  
Ron tuvo suerte de que en ese momento llegara Harry, porque Hermione estaba a punto de golpearlo.  
  
- Hola... qué pasó??? - preguntó Harry al ver la mirada asesina que Hermione le dirigía a Ron.  
  
- Entérate de la nueva noticia: a Hermione le gusta Malfoy - y sin decirle nada más se puso a canturrear - a Hermione le gusta Malfoy, a Hermione le gusta Malfoy......  
  
Ron pagó caro aquel momento de diversión. Hermione lo golpeó con sus puños y como él estaba distraído terminó cayéndose de su asiento. Para amortiguar su caída intentó agarrarse a lo más próximo y lo único que sus manos tocaron, fue el mantel de la mesa. Como resultado derramó toda la comida que había sobre ella y no solo se ensució él, sino que también ensució al profesor Snape que en ese momento pasaba por detrás de él. Luego de escuchar los interminables gritos del profesor de Pociones y escuchar cual sería su castigo (limpiar el suelo del comedor y luego las mazmorras, sin utilizar magia por supuesto), Ron salió enojado del Gran Salón.  
  
- Vaya Herms... .creo que esta vez si has hecho enojar a Ron ... - dijo Harry aún sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar (todo había sido muy repentino)  
  
- Pues él se lo tenía merecido..... - dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.  
  
- Vamos Herms.... sé que Ron puede ser molesto a veces.... pero tú nunca te habías enojado tanto con él, solo porque dijo algo tonto.....  
  
- qué estás insinuando??? - dijo Hermione malhumorada.  
  
- Hermione, sabes que nunca te haría burla..... asi que me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad.... acaso te gusta Malfoy????  
  
Hermione se quedó pensativa por un momento. Estaba segura que Harry no era como Ron y no se burlaría de ella.... pero igual no estaba segura de si podría confesarle la verdad. Cuando por fin se decidió le dijo:  
  
- Esta bien, te confesaré algo.... yo.... he comenzado a sentir algo especial... algo muy intenso por Draco.... y si esto no respondé a tu pregunta te lo diré más claro....... yo estoy ENAMORADA de él - dijo ruborizándose. Harry le sonrió.  
  
- Ya lo sabía..... se nota por la forma en que te le quedas viendo..... y en como suspiras cada vez que pasa a tu lado - le dijo.  
  
- Sabes??? hoy Ron me ha confesado que no le gusta Draco..... y ahora que recuerdo él también me confesó que no sentía nada por "Weasley" como él lo llama.....  
  
- Y entonces qué esperas??? Por qué no le dices lo que sientes??? Quien sabe.... quizás él esté enamorado de ti.... - dijo Harry intensionalmente.  
  
- Tu crees??? - dijo Hermione contenta - eso sería maravilloso, yo....... espera un momento - dijo de repente poniéndose seria - tú dijiste que Draco estaba planeando algo para "conquistar a Ron"....  
  
- oh... eehh bueno.... sí. - dijo Harry confundido - pero lo que verdaderamente pasó fue que..... yo había entendido mal.... en realidad Draco...  
  
- No me digas que Draco quería arreglar contigo, un plan para ayudar a Ron??? Tu sabe para conquistar a Pancy.... - dijo Hermione - es eso no???  
  
- Eeh... sí - Harry se había quedado atontado... acaso Hermione había dicho que Ron quería conquistar a Pancy??? Sinceramente su amigo estaba muy mal.... qué le había visto a Pancy???  
  
- Pero por que no me dijiste nunca, que yo había malinterpretado las cosas???  
  
- Bueno... creí que era conveniente que ellos te lo dijeran.... - harry ya no sabía que más decirle a Hermione, porque sentía que complicaba las cosas cada vez más.  
  
En ese momento entró una lechuza al Gran salón y se dirigió hacia Hermione. En el momento en que depositó una carta sobre su regazo, se fue volando rápidamente. Hermione se puso más que contenta, porque había reconocido a la lechuza. Era la que la vez anterior le había traído la carta de su "enamorado secreto". La abrió sin perder tiempo y comenzó a leer.  
  
" Querida Hermione :  
  
No se si puedo expresar en estas pocas líneas, los sentimientos que generas en mí. Es que cada día que te veo, es como si fuera el primero y me enamoro cada vez un poco más de ti. Si supieras que cuando te veo, peleo una batalla en mi interior, contra las ganas (casi incontrolables) de tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte. Besarte como nunca nadie te besó. Besarte como ni siquiera puedes imaginar. Y demostrarte en cada caricia lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que me cuesta seguir sin ti. Admito que todo sería más fácil si nunca te hubiera conocido, si jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti. Sin embargo estoy agradecido de que te hayas cruzado en mi camino, por que me has dado un motivo por el cual levantarme cada día, y luchar y seguir luchando, contra las barreras que nos separan..... Te amo y siempre te amaré.  
  
Tu enamorado secreto."  
  
A Hermione le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla. Daría lo que fuera porque Draco fuera el autor de esa carta y le dedicara esas hermosas palabras a ella.  
  
********************  
  
Hola!!! Qué les pareció este capítulo???? Espero que les haya gustado!! Dejen reviews!! Este domingo 5 de octubre me voy a Puerto Madryn con mi colegio y no vuelvo hasta dentro de una semana, asi que ténganme paciencia!!! Prometo subir el róximo capitulo lo más pronto posible!!! La- meli-forever  
  
Ross Malfoy: dime....... te ha gustado el capitulo???? ^_^ Alejandra: WOW!!! Que puedo decirte..... muchisimas gracias por tu review!!! Me puso muy contenta todo lo que me dijiste... gracias por levantarme el ánimo!!!  
  
Dana_felton: muchas gracias por leer mi fic!! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!! 


	13. Algo inesperado sucede

Algo inesperado sucede  
  
***********************  
  
- Qué es lo que te pasa Herms??? - le preguntó Harry al ver como lloraba su amiga. Luego al ver la carta agregó- acaso has recibido malas noticias???  
  
- No Harry - dijo Hermione calmándose un poco - solo he recibido otra carta de mi enamorado secreto....  
  
- Y por eso lloras??? Creí que te gustaba recibir cartas de amor....  
  
- Claro que me gusta.... pero si tan solo... sabes Harry?? Daría cualquier cosa porque Draco fuera el autor de las cartas....  
  
Justo en ese momento apareció Draco por detrás de ella y la saludó. Hermione se ruborizó porque estaba segura de haber hablado en voz muy alta. Y si él había oído todo lo que había dicho???  
  
- Te sucede algo Herms?? - dijo él preocupado al verla triste. Ella se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que todavía le resbalaban por el rostro.  
  
- Nada, nada..... acaso escuchaste algo??? - lo acusó Hermione  
  
- Si escuche algo??? Como que?? - preguntó intrigado Draco (porque no había oído nada).  
  
- Creo que tenemos que ir a clase de Adivinación - dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema  
  
- Tienes razón ..... oh no... tengo que sentarme con Pancy.... - dijo Harry indignado.  
  
- Tu si que tienes mala suerte Potter - dijo Draco riéndo - en cambio yo tengo la fortuna de estar sentado junto a Herms.....  
  
- A mi no me importa que me sienten con alguien de Slytherin, mientras no sea con Pancy .....je je je.... si tan solo no fuera tan insoportable....  
  
Draco y Harry comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de Adivinación. Hermione se quedó mirándolos estupefacta. Ellos hablaban y bromeaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Desde cuando se trataban tan bien??? Por qué no peleaban y se insultaban como era su costumbre?? A Hermione esto la intrigó bastante, pero luego pensó que no debía preocuparse por nada, despues de todo ella prefería que Draco y Harry se llevaran bien y dejaran de lado sus diferencias.  
  
A pesar de ser una clase de Adivinación, Hermione la pasó muy bien (esta de más decir que no escuchó ni una sola palabra de la profesora Trelawney). Draco estuvo toda la clase contándole anécdotas divertidas de su infancia, incluso hablaron de posible planes para el fin de semana. Estaban tan interesados el uno por el otro que no notaron la pelea que se produjo entre Harry y Pancy (ella intentó lanzarle un maleficio imperdonable a Harry que solo lo dejo algo atontado). Solo volvieron "a la Tierra" cuando la profesora Trelawney gritó.  
  
- PANCY PARKINSON!!! HARRY POTTER!!! SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ SIEMPRE PELEAN EN MI CLASE???  
  
- Profesora... - dijo Pancy - estoy segura que usted sabe que yo soy una alumna ejemplar (n/a: si claro.... ^_^) la culpa de todo la tiene Potter.... le suplico que lo cambie de lugar, no soportaré ni un segundo más que me moleste....  
  
- Pero profesora yo no hice nada - se defendió Harry - pero yo también coincido con Parkinson, cambiela de lugar.... se lo suplico - dijo Harry al tiempo en que (para hacerle burla a Pancy) se arrodillaba en el piso y juntaba las manos para rogarle.  
  
Todos se rieron ante la escena que había hecho Harry. La profesora lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Ustedes dos me tienen cansada.... si tanto quieres que te cambie de lugar, lo haré Parkinson.... ve y sientate allí, junto a Weasley. Y tu Crabbe, levántate de tu asiento y ven aquí a sentarte con Potter.  
  
El único que terminó contento por los nuevos cambios fue Harry, no porque quisiera sentarse con Crabbe, sino porque no soportaba más a Pancy y prefería hasta sentarse con Snape (si eso fuera posible). En cuanto a Crabbe.... Harry no estaba muy seguro de que Crabbe entendiera lo que acababa de pasar.... de hecho parecía que Crabbe nunca comprendía nada. Pancy, seguía con sus gritos de fastidio... se notaba que no quería para nada estar sentada junto a Ron. Harry supuso que Ron estaba contento, después de todo se había enterado que a su amigo le gustaba Pancy y ahora tendría muchas oportunidades para acercarse a ella. Sin embargo Ron odiaba aun más que Pancy el cambio que acababa de hacer la profesora. Por lo menos Crabbe no hablaba en toda la clase....  
  
Cuando la lección de Adivinación finalizó, todos salieron apresurados hacia el comedor, menos Hermione y Draco que decidieron ir a dar una vuelta afuera del castillo. Se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol, enfrente al lago. Draco, no soportaba ocultarle las cosas a Hermione, quería confesarle lo mucho que la quería.... pero nunca encontraba el momento, y cuando se decidía a hacerlo, siempre había alguien que los interrumpía. Por otro lado, el quería declararle su amor de la forma más romántica posible.  
  
- Y Hermione... que me cuentas de ti???  
  
- Bueno yo...... no lo se... preguntame lo que quieras saber....  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro ^_^ - tienes novio???  
  
A Hermione la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa e incluso la puso algo nerviosa.  
  
- Que si tengo novio?? YO??? Por qué preguntas eso???  
  
- Bueno, era solo una pregunta. Es extraño que nunca te lo haya preguntado, pero si no quieres no te obligo a responderme....  
  
- No esta bien - dijo Hermione calmándose - no, no tengo novio y tu tienes nov...  
  
- pero debe de haber alguien que te gusta, no cierto??? - dijo Draco intensionalmente.  
  
- La verdad que sí.... - dijo Hermione ruborizándose. Le decía o no que él era el único dueño de su corazón??? -  
  
- Y que pasa con él??? Tambien gusta de ti???  
  
- Pues... no lo se... creo que no...  
  
- Arriba ese ánimo!! Estoy seguro de que encontraras a un chico que te ame más de lo que puedas imaginar... sabes??? Creo que esa persona está muy cerca de tí....  
  
- Ya lo creo.... te dije que un chico me manda cartas de amor???  
  
- En serio?? - dijo Draco sorprendido de que hermione mencionara el tema - y tu que piensas de eso??  
  
- Pues yo creo que es muy romántico... pero me encantaría saber quien es la persona misteriosa que me las escribe.  
  
- Realmente quieres saber la verdad?? Pues a mi también me gustaría decirtela - dijo Draco más hablando para sí mismo que para Hermione.  
  
- Qué verdad?? - dijo Hermione intrigada.  
  
- Te contaré todo... esta bien.... lo haré - a Draco comenzó a palpitarle rápidamente el corazón - no tienes ni una idea de la cantidad de veces que soñé con este momento, pero ahora que está sucediendo.... no.... no puedo hablar... esta bien, lo que quiero decirte.... no puedo ceer que nadie nos haya interrumpido hasta ahora!!...  
  
Hermione lo miró. Acaso draco estaba intentando decirle....???  
  
- Herms yo se que .... tu eres.... si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad..... yo sería el chico más feliz del mundo.....  
  
Draco no lo pensó dos veces. Tomó a hermione entre sus brazos y lentamente la besó.  
  
*******************  
  
Hola!!! Qué les pareció el capítulo??? Por fin llegó el beso!!! Bueno, espero sus reviews!! Y perdon por todo el tiempo que tarde en subir este capitulo!! Y por lo corto que me quedó!!!  
  
Ross_malfoy: por fin Draco le confesó su amor a Hermione!!! Aunque todo lo dijo de una manera un poco confusa.... y bueno... se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento, jejeje.... dime qué te ha parecido el capitulo!!  
  
Alejandra: menos mal que Draco encontró la oportunidad de declarársele a hermione!!! Ya hasta me daba pena.... jejeje. En cuanto a Pancy.... qué insoportable, no??? Siempre haciendo problema por todo. Creo que no le falta mucho para enterarse de que "SU DRAQUITO" en realidad no es suyo jejeje. Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic!! 


	14. Despues del beso

Después del beso.  
  
******************  
  
Hermione recién reaccionó, cuando se separó de Draco. La había besado!!! Y todo había sido tan repentino... no tenía tiempo para pensar... que le diría a Draco??? Que estaba enamorada de él??? La dulce voz de Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
- Herms... hace mucho....mucho tiempo que intento decirte que te quiero... que te AMO. Si no te lo he dicho antes, es porque siempre sucedía algo... o interpretabas mal las cosas.... o la tonta de Pancy me interrumpía.... Bueno ahora que lo sabes.... - Draco le sonrió - tu.... que piensas....???  
  
- Yo??? Eh.... bueno.... yo....  
  
- Tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, no cierto? - dijo Draco triste - fui un tonto en hacerme ilusiones contigo.. Como pude siquiera pensar que tu te fijarías en mí???  
  
- Draco!!! - dijo Hermione para calmarlo - yo... yo te amo, lo eres todo para mí....  
  
Draco abrazó a Hermione fuertemente y luego volvió a besarla. Ninguno de los dos podía creer todavía, la forma en que se habían dado las cosas. Ellos eran muy diferentes, sin embargo se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que se querían.  
  
- Pero que sucederá con tu familia???... tu padre te matará si se entera de que estamos juntos..... y qué me dices de los demás alumnos de Hogwarts???... tú eres un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor.... - dijo Hermione al borde del llanto - jamás podremos estar juntos... y eso lo sabes... hay muchas barreras que nos separan...  
  
- Herms... no me importa mi familia, Slytherin, Gryffindor, nada ni nadie.... tu eres lo único que a mi me interesa. Estoy seguro de que juntos podremos superar cualquier obstáculo, por más grande que sea. Enfrentaremos a todos los que nos impidan estar juntos... yo te amo herms.... no puedo seguir sin ti.  
  
**********************  
  
En la Sala Común de Gryffindor....  
  
- qué haces Ron?? - le preguntó Harry  
  
- tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas....  
  
- QUÉ?? Tu estas haciendo tarea??? - dijo Harry riéndose  
  
- Ja ja, que gracioso.... se que generalmente no la hago.... lo que sucede es que GENERALMENTE hermione me presta su tarea para que la copie....  
  
- Te presta su tarea??? Más bien se la robas....  
  
- como sea.... pero ahora no lo haré.... quién se cree que es Hermione para hacerme pasar tanta vergüenza en el Gran Salón??  
  
- Asi que sigues enojado con ella.... en serio Ron, deberías perdonarla.... sé que reaccionó de mala manera, pero tu te lo buscaste.....  
  
Ron lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Pero es la verdad Ron - continuó Harry - no deberías de meterte en sus asuntos amorosos.... y mucho menos hacerle burla....  
  
En ese momento entró Hermione a la Sala Común, saltando de alegría. - Qué pasó Herms?? - dijo Harry  
  
- Lo más extraño, loco e increíble que puedas imaginar!!! - dijo Hermione radiante de felicidad.  
  
En ese momento Ron (quien se había mantenido fuera de la vista de hermione) pasó por al lado de ella sin siquiera saludarla y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
- Qué le pasa a Ron? - pregunto Hermione, que ya se había olvidado lo que había sucedido por la mañana.  
  
- Sigue enojado contigo... ya sabes, por que tu lo empujaste y arrojó la comida al suelo y encima de Snape... pero déjalo, ya se le pasará.... ahora cuéntame, cuál es el motivo de tu alegría???  
  
- te lo contaré, pero primero quiero hacer las paces con Ron..... este es un día muy feliz para mí, y me gustaría compartirlo con mis dos mejores amigos.  
  
- esta bien - dijo Harry suspirando.  
  
Hermione salió de la Sala Común a toda carrera. Harry por su parte, se quedó pensando.... por qué Hermione estaba tan contenta??? Acaso draco le había declarado ya su amor??  
  
***********************  
  
Luego de un largo rato de búsqueda, Hermione encontró a Ron, en la cancha de Quidditch ( n/a: a dónde más podría estar ^_^).  
  
- Ron, menos mal que te encuentro, debo hablar contigo acerca de lo que sucedió esta mañana.....  
  
- Si?? - dijo Ron casi a los gritos - a mi no me interesa lo que quieras decirme, se muy bien que tu...  
  
- Lo siento  
  
- ... tu tienes la culpa.... QUE??? - exclamó Ron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hermione.  
  
- Que lo siento mucho.... sé que estuvo mal de mi parte hacer eso y me siento mal al saber que encima tuviste que cumplir con un castigo de Snape....  
  
- Bueno.... el castigo no fue tan grave después de todo.... - dijo Ron  
  
- entonces.... me perdonas???  
  
- Creo que eres tú la que debe perdonarme a mí... me porté como un tonto Herms.... no debí haberte molestado con Draco....  
  
- Entonces... Amigos de nuevo???  
  
- por supuesto!! Ahora dime..... ya has hecho la tarea de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas??  
  
**************************  
  
Cuando, a la noche, Hermione entró al Gran Salón, fue directo al lugar en el que se encontraban Harry, Ron y ginny. Todavía no le había comentado a nadie que era la novia de Draco, porque quería que todos sus amigos se enteraran al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Y vas a decirnos o no el motivo por el cual estas tan alegre??? - preguntó Harry algo impaciente.  
  
- acaso Percy dijo que va a dejar de perseguirte???- dijo Ron. Por primera vez Hermione se rió de una broma "cruel" hacia Percy, quizás porque estaba de buen humor, o tal vez porque no tenía ganas de seguir peleándose con Ron.  
  
- Por qué tanto suspenso herms?? - dijo Ginny - tiene que ser algo importante, no??  
  
- La verdad es que sí, es muy importante.... - dijo Hermione  
  
- YA DINOS QUÉ ES!!! - dijeron Harry, Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.  
  
- esta bien, esta bien.... esta tarde, draco me ha confesado que me ama..... y me ha pedido de ser su novia....  
  
- Me alegro mucho por ti Herms, sé lo mucho que querías que eso sucediera - le dijo Harry.  
  
- Y todo fue tan romántico!! Me dijo "te diré toda la verdad" y...  
  
- Entonces ya sabes que Harry y Ron han estado ayudando a draco!! - dijo Ginny  
  
- Qué???.... que han ayudado a draco???  
  
**************************  
  
Hola!!! Qué les pareció el capítulo? Se enojara Hermione con Harry y Ron??? O con Draco por no contarle TODA la verdad??? Dejen reviews!!  
  
Draco Girl: te gusto el dialogo final??? Me alegro!! Yo tenía miedo de que hubiera quedado confuso, jejeje.  
  
BB: tarde un poco en subir el capitulo.... pero dime, te ha gustado??  
  
Ross Malfoy: gracias por tu apoyo!! Realmente me motivas a seguir escribiendo!! Dime que te ha parecido este cap.  
  
Sakura Malfoy: por que dices que no eres buena dejando reviews???  
  
Anto: cualquiera reaccionaría feliz ante un beso de Draco.... en realidad por un beso de Tom felton, jejejeje. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la personalidad de Draco, es que intenté hacerlo lo más tierno y romántico posible....  
  
Luna_wood: gracias por tu review!! Que te pareció el capi??  
  
Merodeadora_chii: me alegro que te esté gustando mi fic!! Me esmero bastante en hacer la historia interesante.... dices que no sueles leer fic herm/draco....como es que escogiste leer mi fic???  
  
Alejandra: me alegro que el capitulo anterior te haya parecido "super" jejeje. Miles de gracias!!! Dejame saber tu opinion hacerca de este capi!  
  
Dana_Felton: la verdad que draco podría haberle confesado su amor a Hermione antes... pero yo soy mala y quería hacerlo sufrir.. jejejeje. Creo que la declaración fue bastante buena. Ahora dime que te pareció este capitulo?? 


	15. La verdad

La verdad  
  
********************  
  
- Qué??... que han ayudado a Draco??  
  
Harry y Ron miraron a Ginny enojados. Algunos alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Salón, voltearon hacia Hermione ya que ella había hablado en voz "considerablemente" alta. Draco se sorprendió al escucharla asi que se acercó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, seguido por Pancy (que no perdía oportunidad de estar "cerca" de él ^_^ ).  
  
- Acaso no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada, solo por un momento Ginny ?? - dijo Ron casi a los gritos.  
  
- Yo... lo siento mucho... creí que ella sabía.....  
  
- saber qué??? - exclamó Hermione - quiero que alguien me diga ya mismo la verdad...  
  
En ese momento llegó Draco al lugar en el que ellos se encontraban.  
  
- Herms... que te sucede?? - le preguntó dulcemente.  
  
- Tú vas a explicarme todo..... - dijo Hermione señalando con un dedo al recién llegado  
  
- Todo?? - dijo Draco confunfido - a qué te refieres??  
  
- Como es eso de que Harry y Ron te ayudaron??  
  
Draco se quedó callado por un momento.  
  
- Bueno... en realidad es algo sencillo... no se porque no te lo dije antes...  
  
- Entiende a Draco, Hermione.... él no quiso mentirte.... pero así se dio la situación... - dijo Ron intentando ayudar (pero solo logró hacer enfadar a hermione).  
  
- Como has podido mentirme?? - le dijo Hermione a Draco.  
  
- Qué??? Yo no te he mentido.... solo me he olvidado de contarte unas cosas.... no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para discutirlo... que te parece si vamos a otro lado para hablar??? Donde nadie pueda molestar - dijo mirando significativamente a Ron.  
  
Hermione estaba algo enfadada con draco, pero sabía que lo mejor sería escuchar lo que él tenía para decir.  
  
- vamos Herms... por favor, realmente quiero que aclaremos este asunto.....  
  
En ese momento habló Pancy (nadie había notado su presencia)  
  
- Draquito.... - dijo ella con aire de superioridad - no le supliques a la sangre sucia... no te rebajes tanto....  
  
Draco la miró con odio.  
  
- Pancy, por una vez en tu vida, has algo productivo y esfúmate de mi vista.... AHORA - le gritó Draco.  
  
Una vez que pancy se fue, Hermione aceptó ir a hablar con draco afuera del castillo.  
  
- Herms, si me das la oportunidad... te explicaré todo....  
  
- Esta bien, te escucho.... - dijo Hermione  
  
Draco comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Decidió que lo mejor sería no ocultarle ni el más mínimo detalle. Asi que empezó desde el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts (cuando se había dado cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella) y terminó contándole cómo Harry y Ron habían hecho para ayudarlo.  
  
- Herms... te dije que no tenía demasiada importancia... - dijo Draco una vez terminado su relato - todavía sigues enojada conmigo???  
  
- Por supuesto que no draco.... es solo que me hubiera gustado conocer la verdad desde un principio..... aunque si así hubiera sido, tu jamas me habrías enviado esas hermosas cartas de amor....  
  
- Me alegro que hayas comprendido......- y abrazándola fuertemente agregó - tuve mucho miedo, porque creí que no me perdonarías... tuve mucho miedo de perderte herms...  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- No volvamos a pelear, de acuerdo???  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo Draco, antes de besarla.  
  
*****************************  
  
A la mañana del día siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraron con Draco en la puerta del comedor. Entraron todos juntos hablando animadamente, cosa que sorprendió a los demás alumnos. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando vieron que Draco, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Al instante comenzaron todos a murmurar (pincipalmente los Slytherins).  
  
- ¿Qué hace Malfoy con los Gryffindors?  
  
- ¿Acaso se olvidó que es un sangre pura?  
  
- ¿No le da asco rodearse de esa gente inferior?  
  
Los comentarios continuaron, pero a Draco le importaron poco o nada. De vez en cuando abrazaba a Hermione, pero no se animaba a besarla, no delante de tanta gente, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos... estaba seguro de que si Pancy o algun otro slytherin llegaba a verlo, le hirían con el chisme a su padre... y él no quería ni imaginarse lo que el "gran" Lucius Malfoy, era capaz de hacerle.  
  
Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones, todos menos Harry que dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Sus amigos no comprendían porque Harry visitaba al director tan frecuentemente y si ellos se lo preguntaban, harry se limitaba a evadir las preguntas.  
  
En Transformaciones, la profesora MacGonagall les dio un fósforo a cada uno para que lo convirtieran en una lámpara. Hermione fue la que más rápido lo logró, seguida por draco, que siguió los consejos que ella le dio. Los que peores resultados obtuvieron fueron Ron y Pancy, incluso la lámpara de Neville se parecía más a una "lámpara" que la de ellos dos juntos.  
  
- Es todo por culpa de la tonta de Pancy.... creo que no tiene más de dos neuronas en su cabeza - fue lo único que pudo decir Ron a su favor.  
  
En la siguiente hora, tuvieron Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Percy les hizo practicar (tal y como se los había enseñado el "profesor" Moody el año anterior) como defenderse de algunos ataques. En un momento de la clase tuvo que intervenir en el "duelo" que se produjo entre su hermano menor y Parkinson. Ellos habían dejado la práctica de lado y estaban lanzándose hechizos desarmadores.  
  
Draco y Hermione no estaban muy concentrados en la clase, se susurraban frases amorosas y de vez en cuando (cuando nadie los estaba observando) se abrazaban y besaban. Nadie notó que Percy observaba detenidamente a la feliz pareja con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.  
  
Cuando la clase finalizó, Percy llamó a Hermione.  
  
- Hermione!!.... te molestaría quedarte unos momentos conmigo... debo decirte algo....  
  
- Claro que no profesor  
  
Hermione no se dio cuenta, pero la palabra "profesor" había herido bastante a Percy.  
  
- Por favor no me llames profesor... creí que eramos... amigos.... - dijo Percy melancólico.  
  
- Y lo somos... pero no me parece adecuado llamarte Percy estando en el aula de clase... ignóralo es una locura mía - dijo Hermione  
  
- Siempre tan correcta y respetuosa.... - dijo Percy, más para sí mismo que para Hermione.  
  
Hermione recorrió el salón con la mirada, ya no quedaba nadie allí.  
  
- Bueno, dime... Percy. De qué querías hablarme??? - de repente Hermione se dio cuenta. Se acordó del motivo por el que Harry, Ron y los mellizos habían estado molestándolos a ella y a Percy durante todas las vacaciones. Acaso quería Percy hablarle de sus sentimientos???  
  
*******************************  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore....  
  
- Pero usted no puede hacerme eso... - dijo Harry a los gritos - usted sabe lo que significa para mí....  
  
- Sí, Harry, lo sé - dijo Dumbledore - pero comprendeme, no puedo, no debo permitirlo....  
  
- Entiendame usted a mí...... yo  
  
- No, y es mi última palabra. No pondré tu vida en peligro.... y no me haras cambiar de decisión porque estoy seguro de que estoy haciendo lo correcto.... creeme Harry, tus padres hubieran querido que así fuera.....  
  
*******************************  
  
--- Fin del capítulo ---  
  
Primero que nada quería ofrecer mil y una disculpas por mi demora y porque este capítulo no quedó demasiado largo ^_^ . Es que he tenido una especie de "bloqueo literario" y no he sabido como continuar la historia. De todas formas espero que este capitulo les haya gustado!! Espero sus reviews. Y si, los he dejado con la intriga nuevamente!!!  
  
Luna_wood: Draco no solo se vio tierno al declararle su amor a hermione.... Draco es un tierno... es hermoso!!! ^_^ . Y tengo que admitir que sorprende bastante que Hermione se haya disculpado con ron, jejeje, despues de todo "viven" para pelearse!! Espero tu review!  
  
BB: siento desilucionarte pero no me quedó demasiado largo el capítulo, espero que me sepas perdonar. Y en cuanto a la pelea de enamorados... no quise hacerla demasiado melodramática.... porque creo que no valía la pena, je je je. No se si puede llegar a llamarse "pelea" ^_^ . Espero tus comentarios acerca de este capitulo!  
  
Draco girl: gracias por leer mi fic y por tu apoyo!! Dejame un review, si??  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: Ginny y su bocota!!! Por suerte todo salió bien porque sino voy y la asesino jejeje ^_^.  
  
Laura Malfoy: Muchas gracias por tus halagos... yo soy muy aficionada a la escritura asi que me pone muy contenta que me consideres una buena escritora!!! Dejame decirte que tu tambien escribes muy bien, tu historia me ha gustado mucho.... te he dejado un review asi que, que esperas??? Leelo!! Alejandra: Menos mal que todo se solucionó bien entre hermione y Draco, sino, no me agradaría estar en los zapatos de Ginny.... (que con su gran boca, casi arruina todo ^_^). Dime que te ha parecido este capitulo!!  
  
MARIA-CHAN: Que opinas del capitulo??  
  
Sakura Malfoy: no tengo planeado dejar de escribir el fic, asi que espera los próximos capítulos!!! Y dejame un review mientras tanto...... ^_^  
  
Blanca-Malfoy: a mi tambien me re gusta la pareja hermione/draco, asi que cuando termine este fic, voy a escribir otros..... dejame un review!!  
  
J@ina: Gracias por leer mi fic!! Dejame un review!! 


	16. Percy no se atreve

Percy no se atreve  
  
**********************  
  
- Pero Dumbledore.... - continuo Harry, intentando convencer al director. Pero él ya había tomado una desición.  
  
- No Harry, y es mi última palabra. Si yo te conté lo de la batalla final fue porque creí que era conveniente que lo supieras. Pero de ninguna forma voy a permitir que participes de ella. Creo que es mi obligación protegerte, tal y como lo habrían hecho tus padres... y estoy seguro de que ellos, no te habrían dejado luchar contra Voldemort.  
  
Harry permaneció en silencio mirandose los cordones de las zapatillas que traía puestas. Por qué Dumbledore no lo dejaba luchar??? Ya había demostrado (en más de una oportunidad) de ser capaz de vencerlo. Acaso no confiaba en él??? No lo creía lo suficientemente fuerte???  
  
Sin embargo, Harry sabía que Dumbledore solo trataba de cuidarlo. El director había conocido a sus padres mucho más que él mismo; seguro que así lo habrían querido. Asi que decidió dejar de insistirle y comenzó a preguntarle acerca de algunos detalles.  
  
- Ya han reunido suficientes refuerzos???  
  
- Si... - dijo Dumbledore- los necesarios...  
  
- Sirius también va a pelear??  
  
- Si, fue uno de los primeros en darnos su apoyo... claro que tiene poderosas razones para querer destruir a Voldemort.... casi las mismas que tu.  
  
Harry se sintió un poco más alegre ya que sabía que Sirius, su padrino, haría lo posible por vengar la muerte de Lily y James Potter. Y también por destruir a Colagusano.  
  
- Y... ya saben cuando crearan el Registro??  
  
- Ya hemos reunido los refuerzos necesarios para batallar. Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, estamos preparados para ese oscuro enfrentamiento. No puedo decirte una fecha exacta Harry... pero muy pronto volveremos a crear el Registro...  
  
*************************  
  
En el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras......  
  
- De qué querías hablarme Percy??? - dijo Hermione, temiendo lo que pudiera llegar a decirle.  
  
- Bueno yo..... quería hablarte de.... nosotros....  
  
- NOSOTROS??? - grito hermione nerviosa.  
  
- Bueno... no de nosotros.... de ti.... me he dado cuenta de que.... tu.... estas con Malfoy...  
  
Hermione lanzó un suspiro de alivio ( que no fue percibido por Percy ^_^ )  
  
- De eso querías hablarme?? Pues que quieres que te diga.... se que es extraño... pero nos hemos dado cuenta del gran amor que sentimos el uno por el otro... - dijo Hermione imaginandose a Draco.  
  
- Ya veo ... - dijo Percy triste - sabes Hermione.... jamas te lo he dicho.... pero tu..... En este punto Percy se detuvo porque no sabía si debía continuar. ¿¿Le decía que la quería mucho más que a una amiga??? Percy estaba seguro de que Hermione no estaba interesada en él de esa forma, y lo más probable era que, si le confesaba la verdad, su relación de amigos cambiaría totalmente. Ambos se sentiría incomodos con la sola presencia del otro. Además hermione, estaba con Draco, y parecía muy feliz con él. ¿¿Debía confesarle su amor sin pensar en las consecuencias?? ¿¿O podría vivir felíz, sabiendo que Hermione lo era?? Cuando por fin se decidió dijo:  
  
- Hermione, quiero que sepas que tu..... que siempre podras confiar en mí. Asi que ya sabes... si alguna vez necesitas algo... no dudes en pedírmelo... siempre estaré aquí para ti.  
  
Hermione escuchó atentamente las palabras de Percy. Le pareció extraño que él la hubiera llamado para decirle eso. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que en su rostro algo había cambiado. Su mirada era la de una persona... enamorada???...  
  
- Gracias por tus palabras Percy.... pero a qué se deben?? - dijo Hermione, mirándolo con desconfianza.  
  
- Pues... a nada en particular... solo quería que recuerdes que siempre seremos amigos.. lo recordaras, no??  
  
- Claro que sí!! - exclamó Hermione contenta - bueno si no necesitas decirme nada más.....  
  
- No, no... ya puedes irte  
  
- No es que quiera irme, es que se me hará tarde para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...  
  
- Ve tranquila que no me enojaré... - dijo Percy dirigiéndole una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo en el momento en el que estaba por salir, percy le gritó:  
  
- Hermione!!!..... se muy feliz.....  
  
**************************  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó a la clase, se sentía bastante confundida. Qué había querido decir Percy?? Por qué le deseaba que fuera feliz?? Cuando vio a Draco se olvidó del asunto.  
  
- Herms... por qué tardaste tanto?? Te extrañé mucho... - dijo Draco abrazándola.  
  
- Que dices Draco... solo hemos estado separados por 10 minutos... - dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
- es que no te has dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti??? Esos 10 minutos me han parecido una eternidad...  
  
En ese momento llegó Hagrid.  
  
- Buenos días alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin. En esta clase trabajaremos con unas criaturas fascinantes... solo esperenme aquí unos momentos que traere sus jaulas.... - dijo Hagrid  
  
- Sus jaulas??? - dijo Ron - espero que no se le haya ocurrido traer nada.... grande....  
  
- Grande?? Como que Ron??? Una araña?? - dijo Hermione riéndose al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de su amigo.  
  
Cuando por fin apareció Hagrid, se resolvió el misterio. Había traído dos jaulas llenas de... gnomos.  
  
- Por qué cree Hagrid que los gnomos son criaturas interesantes??? - preguntó Ron al final de la clase - para lo único que sirven es para meterse a la fuerza en las casa ajenas.... recuerdo que una vez Harry me ayudó a desgnomizar el jardín de mi casa.  
  
- Entonces no te será tan dificil escribir la composición de 3 hojas acerca de los gnomos... por lo menos tienes algo de experiencia con ellos...  
  
- Si tu lo dices Herms.....  
  
- Dónde estará harry??? no ha aparecido en toda la mañana.... - dijo al momento en que miraba a Draco, como pidiendole una respuesta.  
  
- No lo se - dijo Draco pensativo - no les dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer??  
  
- No, solo nos comentó que tenía que ver a Dumbledore..... ultimamente Harry me intriga... se lo nota muy misterioso.... seguro que tiene un secreto que no nos quiere contar....  
  
- Quizas no se los cuenta porque yo estoy siempre con ustedes - dijo Draco - después de todo yo soy un Slytherin y desde que comenzamos Hogwarts hemos sido rivales. Quizás todavía no confíe en mí.  
  
- Tu crees?? No, yo pienso que Harry nos esta ocultando algo porque no quiere que lo sepamos.  
  
- Qué sera?? - preguntó Ron intrigado.  
  
**************************  
  
En el comedor....  
  
- Harry!! Dónde estuviste todo el día?? - exclamó Hermione cuando lo vio entrar al Gran Salón  
  
- Por ahí.... - dijo Harry vagamente  
  
- Por ahí??? - preguntó Ron - quieres decir que después de visitar a Dumbledore fuiste a dar una vuelta por el castillo???  
  
- Eso esta mal Harry - dijo Hermione regañándolo - debiste haber vuelto a clase....  
  
En ese momento entraron las lechuzas al comedor. Una lechuza entró empujando a todas las demás y se dirigió rápidamente a Draco. Sobre el regazo le dejó una carta de color negro. Draco tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió. Cuando terminó de leer su rostro había empalidecido.  
  
- Qué te pasa Draco?? - dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
- Yo... yo.... necesito estar solo....  
  
Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo del comedor.  
  
***************************  
  
Pobre Percy.... a él le gusta Hermione pero ella ama a draco.... se quedará solo y triste??? ¿Qué dirá la carta que recibió draco?? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!! Dejen reviews!!  
  
Luna_wood: espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado con este capitulo!! Dejame un review!  
  
BB: perdon por la demora!!!  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!! Que le pasará al lindo de Draco?? Marcemagonagal: si, me desvie un poco de la relación principal, pero ya tengo en mente como continuar la historia y te prometo que volvera a ser un draco/ hermione jejejeje. Espero tu review  
  
J@ina: gracias por tu review!! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!! 


	17. El adios

El adios  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione no volvió a ver a Draco en todo el día. No asistió ni a la clase de Adivinación, ni a la de Pociones. Hermione se alegró cuando llegó la hora de la cena porque imaginó que ahí si encontraría a Draco. Pero el tiempo pasó y él no se apareció por el comedor.  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Estaba muy preocupada porque no sabía que le sucedía a su novio. Desde que había recibido esa extraña carta, no lo había vuelto a ver. ¿¿Acaso había recibido malas noticias?? De cualquier manera Hermione salió a buscarlo. Los pasillos estaban desiertos (quien se iba a levantar temprano el fin de semana ^_^ ). Como no lo vio por ninguna parte decidió salir del castillo y dar una vuelta, porque lo más probable era que Draco estuviera durmiendo todavía. Pero cuando salió del colegio, lo vio. Sentado bajo el árbol en el que ellos se habían besado por primera vez. Hermione se acercó feliz de haberlo encontrado y sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar lo abrazó con todas su fuerza.  
  
- Me tenías preocupada Draco..... no sabía si te había sucedido algo malo.... - dijo hermione. Pero pronto se detuvo porque notó a Draco distante de ella. - te ha ocurrido algo??  
  
Recien en ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de los ojos de Draco. Los tenía rojos como si hubiera estado llorando por mucho tiempo.  
  
- Hermione.... tenemos que hablar.... - dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada.  
  
- Qué.... que pasa?? - preguntó asustada Hermione  
  
- Creo que... - una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Draco, pero él la 1limpió rápidamente - nosotros... ya no podemos seguir juntos....  
  
Fue como si a Hermione le hubieran clavado mil espadas en el corazón. Sintió como si toda su vida se hubiera acabado. Ahora fue ella la que empezó a llorar.  
  
- qué??? Creí que me amabas... tu me dijiste ayer... que no podías vivir sin mí..... era acaso una cruel mentira??  
  
- Claro que no Hermione.... ya no lo hagas más dificil de lo que es........ acepta que no podemos seguir juntos...  
  
- Pero por qué?? Dijiste que juntos superaríamos cualquier obstáculo, que nada impediría que estuvieramos juntos...  
  
- Entiendeme.... cuando yo dije esas palabras..... no sabía que tan fuertes serían los obstáculos a superar.... solo olvidate de mí, de acuerdo??  
  
Draco se paró bruscamente para marcharse.  
  
- Que te olvide??? Draco yo te AMO.... te amo, te necesito..... sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido.  
  
- No digas eso - dijo Draco con el corazón destrozado - tu eres fuerte, estoy seguro de que podras seguir adelante....  
  
- Dime por qué Draco... por qué fingiste que me amabas..... cuando todo era una mentira....  
  
Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.  
  
- Yo jamas te mentí Hermione. Te AMO y siempre te amaré. Pero mi... mi padre..... se enteró de lo nuestro.... y me amenazó con matarte si seguimos juntos. Estoy seguro de que él es capaz de hacerlo. Y no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, ni él ni nadie.  
  
- Pero.... podemos buscar una solución... podemos encontrar la manera de estar juntos sin que él lo sepa....  
  
- No Hermione... él lo sabrá. Tú eres lo único que tengo y... aunque me cuesta mucho alejarme de ti... voy a hacerlo, porque no pondré tu vida en peligro. Solo.... olvidate de mí....  
  
Draco caminó rápidamente hacia el castillo. Hermione solo se quedó ahí, sentada en el suelo. Pensando que acababa de perder a Draco, viendo como el amor de su vida se alejaba para siempre de ella.  
  
************************  
  
Hermione permaneció afuera del castillo por mucho tiempo. No sabía cuantas horas exactas habían pasado, ni le interesaba saberlo. Las palabras de Draco seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza. ¿ Por qué Lucius tenía que haberse enterado de la relación entre ellos dos? ¿ Quién se lo había dicho? De la segunda respuesta estaba casi segura: Pancy Parkinson. Después de todo.... ¿por qué no? Ella siempre había querido a Draco y al enterarse de que él estaba enamorado de una Gryffindor... ¿Era Pancy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de separarlos?  
  
Luego de secarse bien las últimas lágrimas que resbalaron por su rostro, Hermione decidió regresar al castillo. Como no quería encontrarse con nadie, no se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor sino que vagó sin un rumbo cierto, por un rato, hasta que una voz le llegó a los oídos.  
  
- Mira quien está aquí.... la sangre sucia Granger - dijo la voz de Pancy.  
  
- Te crees mejor que yo, solo por ser sangre pura... a dónde te ha llevado serlo?? No veo que Draco se haya fijado en ti aun cuando tus padres sean poderosos magos, en cambio a mí... - Hermione se detuvo. Pronto recordó que Draco ya no estaba a su lado y que lo más probable es que no volviera a estarlo.  
  
- A ti que?? - dijo ironicamente Pancy  
  
- No perderé mi tiempo hablando contigo, ahora quítate de mi camino y déjame pasar.  
  
Pancy se corrió y en el momento en el que Hermione estaba por pasar, ella dijo:  
  
- Si Draco te amara tanto como crees, no se habría alejado de ti, solo porque su padre no quiere que estén juntos...  
  
A Hermione esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de su corazón. En el momento en el que unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, Hermione se dio cuenta  
  
- Tu como lo sabes??? - le preguntó furiosa  
  
- Quién más crees que se lo dijo a Lucius?? - dijo Pancy jactándose de su acto.  
  
- Tu!! - dijo Hermione señalándola con el dedo. Un odio intenso recorrió todo su cuerpo - maldita!! Cómo pudiste???  
  
- Realmente crees que Draco hubiera sido feliz al lado tuyo?? Bueno, supongo que ahora nunca lo sabras... - dijo Pancy antes de comenzar a reirse.  
  
Hermione no lo dudó un instante y se abalanzo encima de Pancy. Ambas empezaron a jalarse del cabello y pegarse. No se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando escucharon la voz de Snape.  
  
- ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO? - gritó. Ellas dejaron de pelear cuando Snape levantó su varita y pronunció un hechizo. Ambas cayeron dormidas ante el conjuro del profesor. Para mayor seguridad Hermione fue llevada a la enfermería mientras que a Pancy la llevaron a su Sala Común.  
  
Cuando hermione abrió los ojos se encontró con el profesor Snape observándola.  
  
- He venido hasta aquí para informarle que gracias a usted, gryffindor acaba de perder 100 puntos - dijo Snape autoritariamente.  
  
- Qué??? 100 puntos?? - dijo Hermione incorporándose en la cama - y Slytherin cuantos ha perdido??  
  
- 25 puntos.  
  
- Eso es injusto!! - protesto Hermione como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
  
Snape se quedó unos instantes sorprendido por la contestación de Hermione. Pero luego siguió hablando normalmente.  
  
- Claro que no lo es, señorita Granger. Según lo que ella me ha dicho usted la golpeó sin ninguna razón aparente y bueno... ella solo se defendió. Sin embargo considero que no fue correcta su actitud, porque debería haberme avisado, por eso le desconté los puntos correspondientes.  
  
- Yo no golpee a Pancy porque se me ocurrió.... ella me provocó!!  
  
- No quiero oir ni una palabra más del asunto señorita Granger....  
  
Y sin dejarle decir nada salió de la enfermería.  
  
Hermione se sentía completamente desdichada. No solo había defraudado a su casa Gryffindor ( porque lo más probable es que no tuvieran la oportunidad de ganar la copa de las casas), sino que también había perdido al único chico que alguna vez había amado.  
  
****************************  
  
-- Fin del capítulo -  
  
Hola!!!! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado!!! Pronto subire el capitulo 18 y.... ya falta poco para que termine!!  
  
Luna_wood: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, me he esmerado bastante en escribirlo, solo espero que no de demasiadas vueltas en la historia.... es que a veces creo que escribo las cosas muy confusas jejeje. Bueno, espero tu review!  
  
J@ina: qué te pareció lo de la carta?? Muy triste para mi...... jejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.  
  
BB: gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic!!! Espero leer tu comentario!! 


	18. Despues de la pelea

Después de la pelea  
  
*********************  
  
Madam Pomfrey no dejó que hermione se fuera de la enfermería en todo el día. Hermione no presentaba ninguna herida, asi que supuso que la enfermera había recibido "órdenes" de no dejarla salir para que no se produjera ninguna otra pelea.  
  
El primero en visitarla fue Percy.  
  
- hermione!! Qué ha pasado?? Estás bien?? - dijo visiblemente preocupado.  
  
- solo.... he puesto a la tonta de Parkinson en su lugar - dijo Hermione y luego agregó triste - ya se han enterado los demás Gryffindor... que yo he perdido 100 puntos???  
  
- Recién nos lo acaban de informar, nos reunieron a todos en la sala Común de Gryffindor y... bueno, nos contaron acerca de tu pelea con la Slytherin.  
  
- Supongo que todos estan enojados conmigo.....  
  
- Bueno, al principio lo estaban. Pero luego se dieron cuenta de que tu eres una de las mejores alumnas de gryffindor y es la primera vez que pierdes puntos.... además afirmaron que cualquiera en tu lugar le habría pegado a Pancy.... todos saben lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser!!!  
  
Hermione sonrió. Por lo menos, sus compañeros no la odiaban por lo que había hecho.  
  
- Pero.... - preguntó Percy - cuál fue el verdadero motivo de tu pelea con ella?? Porque tu nunca has perdido tanto la razón...  
  
- Bueno, yo... - Hermione sintió que no tenía sentido mentirle a percy asi que comenzó a contarle la verdad.  
  
- Asi que todo fue por Draco... - dijo Percy - no deberias ponerte triste.... sabes?? Hay muchos chicos que darían lo que fuera por estar junto a ti....  
  
- Pero yo al único que quiero es a Draco!!... Qué?? - dijo hermione cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Percy - hay chicos que quisieran estar a mi lado?? Cómo quien??  
  
- Herms, yo no iba a decirte esto, porque no quería arruinar tu felicidad con Draco, pero bueno, creo que ahora no tiene sentido que lo siga ocultando....  
  
- A qué se debe tanto misterio, percy?? - dijo Hermione - hace algun tiempo que he notado tu extraño comportamiento...  
  
Percy tomó a hermione de las manos.  
  
- Dejame continuar Herms.... tu eres mi mejor amiga, y por nada del mundo quisiera perderte... pero debo decirte la verdad - Percy se puso tan colorado como su cabello - Herms tu me.... yo... yo te..... yo te AMO.  
  
Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que Percy le acababa de decir. A pesar de todo, sus amigos tenían razón: Percy gustaba de ella.  
  
Hermione volvió a la realidad cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Percy empalideció y volteó para ver quien era la persona que acababa de oir todo. Por desgracia para Percy, no era una persona, sino dos. Y para empeorar todo eran Harry y Ron.  
  
- interrumpimos algo?? - dijo Ron riéndo. - Eh... yo... estaba - balbuceó Percy ruborizándose nuevamente - ya me iba.... adios hermione - dijo sin siquiera mirarla y salió con paso apresurado por la puerta.  
  
- No puedo creer que percy se haya atrevido a confesarte su amor... - dijo Ron sorprendido.  
  
Hermione seguía atónita. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Harry empezó a hablarle a hermione pero ella no lo escuchaba.  
  
- Hey... HERMIONE!! - gritó Harry  
  
- Lo siento mucho Harry... que me decías??  
  
- Que me encantaría ver como quedó pancy después de que la golpeaste... te la imaginas Ron?? Su cara debe de haber quedado peor de lo que ya es.... si eso es posible, claro...  
  
- Jajaja, si tienes razón harry.... herms... no te parece raro que Draco no haya aparecido por aquí todavía?? - dijo Ron.  
  
- No - dijo Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas - y por favor, no quiero hablar de él.  
  
Aunque no sabían el motivo por el que Hermione les pedía eso, sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza. Ellos se quedaron con hermione en la enfermería, la mayor parte del día. De vez en cuando entraba algun otro alumno de Gryffindor que venía a felicitarla por haber golpeado a la "tonta" de Pancy o simplemente para saludarla. Cada vez que la puerta de la enfermería se abría, el corazón de hermione se aceleraba; pero en ninguna ocasión, fue Draco el que entró.  
  
**********************  
  
A la noche sus amigos se fueron porque Madam Pompfrey llegó y delicadamente los hechó.  
  
- Ahora debe dormir señorita Granger, mañana ya podrá regresar a su sala Común... y espero no tener que retenerla más aquí, por pleitos.... - dijo a modo de regaño - buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches para usted tambien - dijo Hermione mientras se acostaba.  
  
- No cerraré la puerta por si debes salir al baño, pero prométeme que no te escaparas  
  
- No lo haré - dijo ella bostezando.  
  
Hermione durmió profundamente toda la noche, pero en sus sueños escuchaba la voz de Draco, su amado draco. Él le decía que todavía la amaba y que si había hecho todo eso era solo por su seguridad.  
  
***********************  
  
A las 2 de la mañana Draco salió de su sala común sin hacer ruido (y asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto). Quería visitar a hermione, tenía que saber que ella se encontraba bien.  
  
- espero que todavía estes despierta Herms.... - pensó Draco - necesito decirte algunas cosas.  
  
Cuando llegó a la enfermería, abrió la puerta con cuidado temiendo que la enfermera estuviera adentro. Lentamente se acercó a la cama de hermione.  
  
- Herms... ya estás dormida.... - dijo Draco suspirando. Se sentó al lado de su cama para poder observarla mejor - realmente quería decirte lo que yo pienso...  
  
Hermione se volteó para el lado en el que estaba sentado Draco. Él se calló súbitamente para no despertarla. Ella no parecía haberlo escuchado, pero se la notaba angustiada. Y por el modo en que se sacudía parecía estar soñando algo.  
  
- No Draco.... ¿¿por qué??... acaso ya no me quieres?? - dijo Hermione en sueños.  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
- Herms... porque no entiendes que yo todavía te sigo amando??.... todo lo hago para que no te suceda nada... para que estes segura, a salvo.... ojala algún día lo entiendas...  
  
Y tan sigilosamente como había entrado a la enfermería, se marchó.  
  
***********************  
  
-- Fin del capitulo -  
  
Hola!!! Qué les pareció?? Creo que por alargar tanto la historia me voy quedando sin seguidores... pero bueno, gracias a los que siguen leyendo y no se preocupen que falta poco para que termine! Je je je.  
  
Luna_wood: Espero que este capitulo te haya aclarado algunas dudas.... Gracias por leer mi fic!! Espero leer tu review...  
  
Alejandra: por como hice al personaje de Pancy, se nota que no me cae bien... jejeje, yo la golpearía con mis propias manos si pudiera... claro, si no fuera porque es un personaje imaginado por la querida JK... bueno, gracias por leer el fic!! Espero tu review!  
  
Diablita/ Lokurita 17: decidite y ponete un solo nick!!! Jejejeje. Espero tu review ... 


	19. Me pides perdon y me alejo de ti

Me pides perdón y me alejo de ti  
  
**************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Madam Pompfrey despertó a Hermione y le dio permiso para volver a su Sala común. En cuanto llegó, subió al cuarto de las chicas y se vistió rápidamente (ya que no quería llegar tarde a la clase de Pociones). No bajó a desayunar como de costumbre porque no quería encontrarse con draco, por lo menos hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Antes de que empezara la clase, se encontró con Harry y Ron.  
  
- Herms... no sabes - dijo Ron riéndose a carcajadas - acaso la has visto ??? Dime que lo hiciste!!  
  
- Si vi a quien Ron?? No se de que me estás hablando!!!  
  
- Mejor se lo cuento yo, Ron - dijo harry - lo que pasa es que... bueno, mientras estabamos en el comedor Ron y yo vimos a Pancy...  
  
- Ah...- dijo Hermione pensando en ella con repulsión.  
  
- No sabes herms, tiene un enorme moretón en su ojo derecho.... deberías haberla visto!! Parece recién salida de una pelea de boxeo!!  
  
Hermione se rió, por lo menos la tonta de Pancy había recibido su merecido.  
  
Cuando vieron que a lo lejos se acercaba snape, todos los alumnos entraron rápidamente al aula y se acomodaron en sus bancos. Hermione había olvidado por un instante que ella debía sentarse junto a Draco. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sentarse a su lado, saludarlo y fingir que eran buenos amigos y nada había sucedido, o sentarse e ignorarlo por completo? Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para decidir, porque Snape estaba a unos pocos pasos de llegar al aula y le descontaría más puntos a Gryffindor si la veía parada, asi que se decidió por la segunda opción.  
  
- Buenos días alumnos - comenzó Severus - hoy vamos a hacer una poción para dormir.... si el señor Weasley me lo permite - agregó Snape mirando furioso a Ron quien no dejaba de reirse.  
  
- Yo... je je je... lo siento profesor... - dijo Ron, sin poder contener la risa.  
  
- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y si vuelvo a escuchar tu risa una vez más, le sacaré a tu casa 30 puntos.  
  
Esto hizo que Ron se calmara un poco.  
  
- ahora dígame... qué le causó tanta gracias???  
  
- Ehhh... nada... - mintió Ron.  
  
- Nada? Estaba usted... RIÉNDOSE DE MI?? - le preguntó snape  
  
- No!! Yo solo me reía de...  
  
- se reía de mí, profesor - dijo Pancy fingiendo tristeza - se ríe por cómo me quedó la cara gracias a la tonta sangre sucia.  
  
Hermione apretó un pergamino entre sus dedos para disminuir su enojo. No debía perder el control nuevamente si no quería que su casa perdiera más puntos.  
  
- Le parece correcta su actitud, señor weasley?? - dijo Snape  
  
- Eehh... no?? - dijo Ron, más a modo de pregunta que de respuesta.  
  
- Profesor, se lo ruego, cambieme de compañero! - rogó Pancy  
  
- Por que mejor no te arrodillas a sus pies?? - murmuró hermione.  
  
Draco la escuchó y se rió.  
  
- Pero con quién la debo sentar si la cambio de lugar???- dijo el profesor considerando la propuesta de Pancy.  
  
- Siéntela con Hermione Granger, profesor - dijo Ron, riéndo.  
  
- NO! - gritó Pancy desesperada - con ella no.  
  
A Snape no le gustó nada el "consejo" de Ron.  
  
- A usted le parece que yo estoy bromeando???? 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor por burlarse de mí.  
  
Y así continuó la clase, Snape decidió que Pancy se debía quedar junto a Ron y de vez en cuando le sacaba una gran cantidad de puntos a Gryffindor por cualquier cosa.  
  
Cuando la lección finalizó, hermione se paró para marcharse. En ese momento Draco la detuvo.  
  
- Hermione espera... quiero hablar contigo.  
  
- En serio?? Qué curioso, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo - dijo hermione evidentemente enojada.  
  
- Lo digo en serio Herms, es importante...  
  
- Ahora vuelves a llamarme Herms??? Por qué no me dejas en paz?? Creí que ya me habías dicho todo lo que querías hace unos días...  
  
- Por favor Herms!! Solo serán unos minutos.  
  
- esta bién, habla, pero apresurate que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ... - dijo hermione, intentado lastimar a Draco.  
  
- Herms... por qué me tratas así??? - dijo draco dolido.  
  
- Cómo quieres que te trate?? Como si fueramos los mejores amigos?? O mejor aún, como si fueramos novios.  
  
- Entiendo que estes enojada conmigo, yo no debí haber terminado contigo...  
  
- Pero lo has hecho... es todo lo que querías decirme??  
  
- No, Herms.... desde un principio sabíamos que nuestra relación iba a ser dificil, conocíamos los riesgos que correríamos si mi padre se enteraba.... y no nos importo, ni eso ni nada. Porque sabíamos que nuestro amor era lo más importante. Recuerdas lo que decíamos?? Que juntos venceríamos cualquier obstáculo....  
  
Hermione no levantaba la vista del suelo.  
  
- No veo a donde quieres llegar Draco... - dijo Hermione, con la voz entrecortada.  
  
- Lo que intento decir herms ... es que estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice, yo... tuve miedo, mucho miedo de perderte y me olvidé de lo más importante de todo.... del gran amor que me une a ti.... ahora sé que es cierto, juntos podemos vencer a todo y a todos... por eso te pido, una segunda oportunidad, para demostrarte que nada, ni siquiera mi padre se interpondrá en nuestro camino.... qué me dices Herms?? Aceptas volver a ser mi novia??  
  
Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Lo que más quería en el mundo era volver con draco, pero... él la había dejado porque no había confiado en que juntos podrían salir adelante... él no había creído en el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, ese amor que los ayudaría a superar las barreras que les deparara el futuro.  
  
- Herms.... aceptas ser mi novia nuevamente?? - dijo Draco tomándole el mentón con una mano.  
  
- No - dijo hermione llorando, destrozando su corazón y el de Draco.  
  
**************************  
  
Dumbledore reunió a todos los profesores aprovechando que todos los alumnos estaban almorzando. Todos se sentaron alrededor de él. Cuando hubo un profundo silencio, el director sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo, que contenía una sustancia brillante, y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Todos sabemos para que sirve la poción que tengo entre mis manos...asi que comenzaré a contarles mi plan sin ningún preámbulo.... los hombre lobos, los duendes, los gigantes, magos poderosos y de confianza, entre otros, han decidido ayudarnos. Ahora que hemos juntado un grupo numeroso para combatir, he resuelto que hoy (mañana a más tardar) crearemos el Registro nuevamente y saldremos en la búsqueda de Voldemort.  
  
Los profesores se miraron lentamente unos a otros.  
  
- Se que puede parecerles una locura, que no tenemos oportunidad alguna de ganarle.... pero no es así... yo creo que si unimos nuestras fuerzas alcanzaremos la victoria - dijo Dumbledore convencido - no los estoy obligando a acompañarme, solo quiero que ustedes hagan lo que les parezca mejor. ¿Quiénes se uniran a mi, dispuestos a derrotar a Voldemort o perecer en el intento?  
  
- Yo lo haré - dijo Snape.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió.  
  
- Sabía que podría contar contigo Severus.  
  
- Yo iré con ustedes - dijo Hagrid  
  
- Yo también - dijo Percy  
  
- Y yo - dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
- No se olviden de mi!! - dijo Trelawney  
  
Y así, todos los profesores decidieron acompañar a Dumbledore y arriesgar su vida para detener al Innombrable.  
  
*************************  
  
Las demás clases del día pasaron sin demasiados sobresaltos. Hermione no volvió a hablar con Draco, porque él no asistió a ninguna otra clase.  
  
En su hora, la profesora McGonagall les pidió que transformaran un abanico en un "ventilador" muggle. Sin embargo se la notaba algo distraída, sumida en sus propios pensamientos (n/a: y como no estarlo si acababa de aceptar que lucharía contra el tenebroso Innombrable ). Ni siquiera se alegró al ver que hermione convirtió su abanico en ventilador, a los 4 segundos de asignada la tarea.  
  
Percy, por su parte, les dio la hora libre ( que por supuesto aprovecharon los alumnos ^_^ ).Él también estaba nervioso por la gran batalla que lo esperaba. Quería contarle a alguien, pero Dumbledore se lo había prohibido.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta de que Percy estaba triste y se puso a pensar en la declaración que le había hecho Percy de su amor... acaso él estaba triste porque ella no le correspondía ??? Pero cómo iba a saberlo si ella no se lo había dicho??? Después de todo Harry y Ron habían interrumpido a Percy en el momento en el que le confesaba que la amaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a hablar con él.  
  
- Hola percy, cómo estás?? - dijo Hermione haciendo que el hermano de Ron se sobresaltara.  
  
- Ehh... bien Herms... ehh ... y tu??  
  
- Te encuentras bien??  
  
- Si, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa... necesitas algo??  
  
- No, solo vine a hablar un rato contigo.  
  
- Conmigo???.... ehhh... de que?? - dijo Percy. Se lo notaba nervioso.  
  
- Pues... bueno, ayer cuando estabamos en la enfermería y tu me dijiste....... y justo llegaron harry y ron..... y ya no tuve oportunidad de decirte.... nada.  
  
- No es necesario que digas nada Herms.... yo se que tu no sientes por mí, lo que yo siento por ti....  
  
Hermione clavó la vista al suelo.  
  
- Perdoname Percy - dijo  
  
- Por favor, no digas eso... sabes muy bien que no hay nada que perdonar... tu no tienes la culpa de querer a otra persona y mucho menos de que yo me haya enamorado de ti.  
  
- Pero, yo no quiero lastimarte, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y no quisiera perderte por esto.  
  
- Herms, tu jamás me perderas. No recuerdas que te dije que siempre seríamos amigos sin importar nada??  
  
- Claro que lo recuerdo!!!  
  
Hermione y Percy se abrazaron.  
  
- Puedo preguntarte algo Percy???  
  
- Claro, lo que desees  
  
- Yo quería saber... si no te molesta contarme, claro .... por qué te peleaste con tu novia en el verano??  
  
- Fue por algo tonto... ella decidió ir a trabajar con unos amigos suyos a un lugar muggle (ella tenía padres muggles)... yo me puse celoso cuando me dijo lo que planeaba hacer, no podía soportar la idea de que fuera a estar tanto tiempo con otros chicos.... además yo no cuento con el dinero necesario para ir a visitarla, asi que no nos veríamos casi nunca....  
  
- De qué iba a trabajar tu novia?  
  
- De "técina de compudatoras"  
  
- Quieres decir de técnica de computadoras ??  
  
- Si, de eso. Ella me asegura que las compudatoras son aparatos increíbles.  
  
-Sí, que lo son ^_^ - dijo hermione - ehh dime.... la querías mucho??  
  
- Ella fue el primer amor de mi vida - dijo Percy suspirando.  
  
- Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.... sabes algo Percy?? Yo creo que tu deberías volver con ella o por lo menos seguir siendo su amigo... es feo estar alejado de las personas que quieres... a menos que ya tengas decidido que lo mejor es que esten separados....  
  
- Esta bien Herms, lo pensaré..... ahora dime tu.... ya se han arreglado las cosas entre tu y draco??  
  
Hermione suspiró y comenzó a contarle todo lo que él le había dicho y lo que ella le había contestado.  
  
- Entonces no tienes pensado volver con él Herms???  
  
- Pues... no  
  
- No acabas tu de decirme que no debería de estar alejado de la persona que quiero?? Yo creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo.  
  
- Pero no es lo mismo, Percy.... con sus actos Draco me demostró que... no lo se... quizás que no confía en mí, que no me quiere.  
  
- Yo creo que deberías de darle una segunda oportunidad, todas las personas merecen tener una.  
  
- Quizás estes en lo cierto.... ya pensaré lo que voy a hacer.  
  
******************************  
  
-- Fin del capitulo --  
  
Hola!!! Primero que nada quería decirles que lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir el capitulo... es que no estaba demasiado inspirada ^_^ Espero que les haya gustado, les cuento que el próximo capitulo va a ser el último, asi que espero que sigan leyendo para ver el final!!! ¿Hermione se quedará con Draco o Percy? ¿Lograran derrotar a Voldemort? ¿Morirá alguna persona? Espero haberlos dejado intrigados ^_^ . Reviews por favor!!  
  
Luna_wood: no se si tu pareja preferida (draco/herm) van a estar juntos al final.... o jo jo jo jo (risa maliciosa ^_^ )... tu que opinas?? Espero que leas el próximo capitulo!  
  
Anaïs: Yo creo que pancy jamas va a volverse normal!! (ni siquiera casandose con Ron) esa chica esta muy mal de la cabeza, jejeje. Gracias por leer mi fic (y espero que lo sigas haciendo ^_^)  
  
Miryam: me di cuenta de que vengo escribiendo capitulos super cortos, asi que este lo hice un poco más largo, espero que te haya gustado!!  
  
J@ina: he resuelto todas tus dudas, pero te he dejado con unas nuevas para que te diviertas imaginando el final!! Hice el capitulo más largo que los otros por que mi idea era que este ya fuera el último, pero al final decidí hacer dos capitulos. Espero que leas el final!  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: Gracias!!! Segui leyendo!  
  
Java: pues si.... falta solo un capitulo ahora... espero que lo leas, espero tu review!!  
  
Dana_felton: Gracias por decir que m fic esta muy bueno ^_^ espero que lo sigas leyendo que ya termina!!!! 


	20. El final

El final.  
  
**********************  
  
A la medianoche, mientras todos los alumnos de Hogwarts dormían, los profesores se reunieron en la entrada del bosque prohibido. Cuando habían llegado todos, Dumbledore comenzó:  
  
- Agradezco a todos por estar aquí, realmente aprecio el apoyo que todos ustedes me han dado, en estos tiempos dificiles donde otras personas me habrían dejado de lado. Gracias por creer en mi...  
  
A pesar de lo nervioso que se encontraban, los demás profesores le sonrieron al director.  
  
- Bien, ahora - continuó Dumbledore - debemos elegir a dos personas para que se queden a cuidar al colegio y por supuesto a nuestros alumnos.... para eso utilizaremos este Cáliz de fuego (que me prestaron las autoridades del Ministerio de la Magia), él elegirá al azar dos nombres y no permitiré ninguna clase de discusión. Sencillamente la persona que sea elegida permanecerá aquí y los demás nos marcharemos.  
  
- NOS marcharemos?? - preguntó Hagrid - acaso usted no va a poner su nombre en el cáliz.  
  
- No Hagrid, no lo haré, despues de todo este plan es idea mía y yo soy quien debo llevarlo a cabo... con ayuda de ustedes por supuesto. Ahora rápido, no perdamos más timepo, pongan sus nombres en el cáliz, asi podemos terminar con la selección.  
  
Una vez que todos terminaron, formaron un círculo alrededor del Cáliz. Lentamente, apareció el primer nombre. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. Todos lo miraron nerviosos... quiénes serían los afortunados que no deberían ir a luchar??  
  
*************************  
  
A la mañana hermione se despertó, se vistió y bajó a la sala Común. Allí se encontró con sus amigos y bajó juntos con ellos al comedor. Parecía ser un día normal, lo único que les sorprendió fue ver que en la mesa de profesores solamente se encontrabala enfermera del colegio. Cuando todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran salón, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- SILENCIO POR FAVOR!!! SILENCIO - dijo madam Pompfrey. Lentamente se fueron apasiguando las voces. - debo decirles que desde hoy se suspenden las clases por un tiempo indefinido...  
  
Todos empezaron a mirarse entre sí y comenzaron a murmurar.  
  
- LES HE PEDIDO SILENCIO!! El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que les contara la verdad y bueno, no voy a faltar a mi palabra con él, les diré la verdad.  
  
El único que entendía lo que estaba pasando era Harry, sin embargo tambien lo había tomado por sorpresa porque no esperaba que crearan el Registro tan pronto.  
  
- Dumbledore y los demás profesores han salido en la búsqueda del Innombrable y nos ha pedido, a mí y a un profesor que nos quedemos aquí para cuidar al colegio y a ustedes. Ahora, escuchenme atentamente, tienen permitido estar en cualquier parte del castillo, pero bajo ningún motivo pueden salir de aquí, entendido??  
  
Nadie le contestó, estaban todos demasiado estupefactos como para hacerlo.  
  
- Y Percy?? - dijo Ron - Percy... también fue a luchar??? No, no puede ser.....Percy tiene que ser el otro profesor que se queda.... tiene que serlo - dijo al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
  
- Ya calmate Ron! Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a averiguar quién es ese otro profesor... - dijo Harry  
  
- Si, harry tiene razón, vamos a preguntarle a Madam Pompfrey a dónde se encuentra él - le dijeron Fred y George que estaban igual de preocupados por Percy.  
  
La enfermera solo les dijo que el profesor se encontraba en las mazmorras, asi que ellos fuerin caminando a paso apresurada hacia el lugar.  
  
- No... y si es Snape el que se queda... que pasará con Percy?? - dijo Ron nervioso.  
  
Hermione y Harry no habían visto nunca a los hermanos de Percy, preocuparse por él. Pero era completamente comprensible que se sintieran así, despues de todo Hermione que solo era su amiga, también deseaba verlo sano y salvo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras todos se abalanzaron sobre la puerta y la abrieron prácticamente de un golpe. Adentro encontraron a un profesor sorprendido por la brusquedad con la que habían abierto la puerta. Pero no se trataba de Snape.  
  
***********************  
  
A la tarde Ron decidió ir a la pajarera de lechuzas y mandarle una carta a sus padres, para contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde el acontecimiento principal, la guerra, hasta lo de Percy... ¿cómo reaccionarían sus padres? Su madre, seguro que se preocuparía por ellos y diría que no estaban a salvo en el colegio. Su padre... lo más probable es que Dumbledore ya le habría contado la verdad a su padre, después de todo él siempre había confiado en él y además la noticia debía de haber llegado al Ministerio de la Magia.  
  
Ron escribió rápidamente la carta y la ató a la pata de la lechuza de Percy. Se quedó un rato viendo como la lechuza se alejaba de Hogwarts y cuando ya era solo un pequeño punto en el horizonte, Ron se alejó de la ventana. Percy... el prefecto Percy... el molesto Percy... su hermano Percy. ¿¿Y si le sucedía algo, ahora que iba a luchar contra el Innombrable??  
  
**********************  
  
Los días pasaron lentamente y la incertidumbre reinaba en el castillo. Todos los alumnos esperaban impacientes el diario "El profeta" a la mañana, abrían el periódico rápidamente y pasaban las hojas en busca de algun artículo o noticia acerca de la batalla que se estaba desarrolando. ¿Cómo era posible que no se dijera nada sobre tan importante acontecimiento?  
  
A fines de la primera semana de espera, apareció en el diario un pequeño artículo. El mismo simplemente decía:  
  
"Rumores de una posible guerra. Hay rumores de que un grupo de poderosos magos y hechiceras persiguen al Innombrable, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Este grupo de valientes hombres y mujeres parece estar liderado por el director del colegio Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, famoso por haber derrotado a otros magos peligrosos."  
  
A este artículo, le siguieron otros, que le permitieron a los alumnos enterarse de los acontecimientos de la batalla. Había titulos muy variados:  
  
"Probabilidades: ¿victoria o fracaso?"; "Los rumores se confirman.. ¿quién se une a la lucha?"; "Miles de hombres y mujeres se preparan para pelear"; "Se encuentra el cuerpo de un profesor de Hogwarts".  
  
Esta última noticia, trajo una gran repercusión entre los alumnos. En ella se explicaba que se había encontrado el cuerpo de un mago de mediana estatura, pero el mismo todavía no había sido identificado. Solo se sabía que era un profesor de el colegio Hogwarts por la túnica que llevaba puesta.  
  
Ante la falta de detalles, Ron, George, Fred y Ginny, estaban muy tristes, porque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera Percy, el mago del que se hablaba en el artículo.  
  
***************************  
  
A mitad de la segunda semana, Draco decidió buscar a Hermione para hablar con ella... tenía que lograr que ella lo escuchara, porque cada vez que ellos se encontraban, Hermione lo ignoraba o simplemente se alejaba del lugar.  
  
En cuanto la vio, empezó a correr para alcanzarla y así evitar que ella se le "escapara".  
  
- Herms, espera... por favor... - dijo Draco en cuanto llegó al lado de ella.  
  
- Qué quieres Malfoy?  
  
- Hablar.... quiero saber... por qué no quieres volver conmigo?  
  
- No tiene caso que te lo diga....  
  
- si, que lo tiene, yo necesito saberlo....  
  
Hermione se paró en seco. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:  
  
- esta bien, si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré..... luego de la amenaza de tu padre, decidiste que lo mejor sería separarnos, sin importarte mis sentimientos, sin creer en la fuerza de nuestro amor...¿recuerdas? "juntos venceremos cualquier barrera"... pues tu... tu no creíste que así sería...  
  
- Herms, claro que sí creía eso... y aún lo creo. Necesito que me des una segunda oportunidad... yo, estoy REALMENTE arrepentido, perdoname, por favor....  
  
Hermione lo miró con dulzura, pero al cabo de unos segundos su mirada cambió. Ahora solo se veía confusión en ellos.  
  
- Yo... no lo se, tengo que... pensar  
  
- Por favor, herms... piénsalo....  
  
*******************************  
  
Fue al final de la segunda semana cuando salió en el Profeta, la noticia; la noticia más importante que cualquier mago o hechizera hubiera jamás leído.  
  
En cuanto Harry, Ron y Hermione, llegaron al Gran Salón, escucharon gritos de alegría. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, preguntaron que estaba sucediendo y recién se enteraron cuando la lechuza de Harry se abrió camino entre la alborotada "multitud" y le depositó a su dueño en el regazo, el periódico. Cuando terminaron de leer, saltaron de alegría junto a los demás, porque en El profeta decía que la guerra había terminado y Voldemort había desaparecido para siempre.  
  
Esa tarde los alumnos estuvieron más impacientes que en los demás días. Todos esperaban que de un momento a otro la puerta del castillo se abriera y por ella entraran triunfantes Dumbledore y los demás profesores. Y así sucedió. Casi a la noche llegaron todos, se los notaba verdaderamente cansados, pero Una gran sonrisa se extendía por sus rostros. Todos los Weasley, se abrieron camino entre los alumnos que aclamaban a los profesores y se pusieron a buscar a Percy.  
  
*******************************  
  
A la hora de la cena, Dumbledore levantó su copa y pidió un brindis por la caída de Voldemort. Luego pidió otro brindis, en homenaje de los caídos en la batalla, en especial para el profesor de Hogwarts.  
  
- Él fue un profesor muy bueno, en el que siempre pude depositar toda mi confianza, sin correr el riesgo de ser traicionado. Él siempre me demostró su lealtad... y me deprime decir que eso fue la principal causa de su muerte ya que éñl sacrificó su vida para salvarme. No todos lo conocían verdaderamente, pero él era un hombre muy valiente, dispuesto a seguir siempre adelante. Creo que hablo en nombre de todos lo demás al decir que por eso y por mucho más, él será recordado por siempre como un héroe. Les pido que alzen sus copas y brinden una vez más en homenaje a un gran hombre... Severus Snape.  
  
La cena fue muy divertida, porque todos volvieron a bromear como solían hacerlo e incluso a reirse como de costumbre. Los más felices de todos eran los weasley (aunque lo dicimulaban bastante bien ^_^)  
  
- Menos mal que nada malo te sucedió percy - dijo Fred  
  
- Qué?? - preguntó Percy, ya que era la primera vez que uno de sus hermanos se preocupaba por él - estaban preocupados por mi?  
  
- Claro que si Percy... despues de todo si algo te pasaba.... mamá iba a hacernos estudiar el doble para que obtengamos una insignia de prefecto que reemplazara la tuya....  
  
- además... a quién ibamos a molestar todo el tiempo?? - dijo Ron.  
  
Todos se rieron ante las ocurrencia de los mellizos y de Ron.  
  
Cuando la cena terminó, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y luego de aclararse la garganta dijo:  
  
- Mañana a la noche haremos una fiesta para celebrar nuestra victoria y todos los alumnos del colegio pueden asistir!!  
  
Todos aplaudieron y aclamaron al director.  
  
*****************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione bajó a desayunar. Allí se encontró con Percy.  
  
- Hola Percy... todavía no puedo creer todo lo que ha sucedido en estos días!!  
  
- Dimelo a mi!! - dijo Percy - vas a asistir a la fiesta hoy a la noche?  
  
- Creo que si  
  
- Sabes algo?  
  
- qué?  
  
- He pensando mucho en tu consejo y me decidí a hacerlo, ayer a la noche llamé a mi ex novia  
  
- Y que sucedió?? - preguntó Hermione interesada.  
  
- Bueno.... primero me disculpe con ella y luego le pregunte si podía aceptar mi amistad ... y ella aceptó!! Quizás más tarde acepte algo más... - dijo percy riéndose - y tu?? Ya has decidido que hacer con Draco??  
  
- Todavía no....  
  
En ese momento entró al comedor la lechuza de Draco y se dirigió a hermione. Sobre su regazo le dejó una carta. Ella la miró por un rato hasta que se decidió por abrirla.  
  
"Herms:  
  
Por cobardia, me fui de ti Por culpa mía, por egoísmo, ya te perdí Por cobardía huí de ti Y que ironía aunque sonría no soy feliz  
  
Por cobardía yo me olvide de amar...  
  
Hermione, perdona los errores de este tonto cobarde, y dame una segunda oportunidad, te amo y ya no puedo seguir sin ti.  
  
Draco"  
  
***************************  
  
Hermione se pusó un hermoso vestido de fiesta, se maquilló y se aliso el cabello. Cuando terminó bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde se encontró con sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Cómo estoy? - preguntó ella.  
  
Harry y Ron se habían quedado boquiabiertos.  
  
- Eso significa que estoy bien?? - dijo Hermione riéndose.  
  
Al rato bajaron a comedor. El mismo estaba adornado con brillantes luces de colores y guirnaldas. Hermione les dijo a sus amigos que ella debía irse a buscar a alguien, asi que los dejo solos.  
  
El salón estaba lleno de personas bailando, cantando y riéndose y a hermione se le imposibilitaba encontrar a Draco. En un determinado momento lo vio, sentado en una silla con la mirada perdida.  
  
- Draco!!! - gritó y salió corriendo a su encuentro  
  
- Escuchame Herms.. yo quería decirte que....  
  
- No, esta vez voy a hablar yo - dijo hermione sonriente - draco, yo... yo te amo.... y por supuesto que te perdono, no puedo vivir sin ti...  
  
- eso quieres decir que volveras a ser mi novia??  
  
- Mmmm.... CLARO QUE SI!!!! Pero debes prometerme que de ahora en adelante tomaremos las decisiones juntos.  
  
- Por supuesto!! - dijo Draco, dándole un beso para sellar esa promesa.  
  
Nadie volvió a tener miedo de pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort y como dicen los cuentos de hadas....  
  
Draco y Hermione fueron felices para siempre.  
  
******************************  
  
--- Fin ---  
  
Hola!!! Bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic, la verdad es que fue el primero que escribí y creo que si no hubiera sido por ustedes (que me dejaron reviews tan alentadores) jamás hubiera podido hacerlo!! Ah por cierto, en la carta de Draco incluí unos versos de la canció "Por cobardía" de Andrea Bela. Bueno, tengo en mente dos fic más draco/hermione, asi que espero que también los lean!! Anaïs; Alejandra; java; Jaina; Diablita17; Merodeadora_chii; Nicol_Aru; luna_wood : Wow!!! Por fin a terminado y ni yo puedo creerlo!! Espero que les haya gustado este final y como siempre espero sus reviews ^_^ . Gracias por sus sugerencias, criticas o por su simple apoyo!!!  
  
Se despide cariñosamente  
  
La-meli-forever 


End file.
